Blue Roses & Violin Serenades
by Black Lace Lamb
Summary: Estelle Cutter is a perfectly normal aristocrat. Only by a chance encounter does she meet the Count of Monte Cristo, falling head over heels in love. Are his intentions pure? Or does his heart belong to another? Count X OC Rated MA in later chapters
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre**** 1**

**Count's View-**

**9:57 pm**

'It's raining harder.' I thought as I sat alone in my carriage. Thin drops of rain wove their way down the glass of my window, the passing faces of the public a blur of colour and sound.

"How much further to the manor Baptistin?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the traffic jam that seemed to last an eternity.

"Not much further my Master, only several minutes away." I sighed.

'Much longer and I'm afraid I may go insane from boredom.' I looked back out the window, a large brown coach with handsome grey horses pulled up next to mine, inside a young, fat woman robed in shrieking shades of green was yelling at the driver, a thin old man with graying hair was trying to calm her down as well as an obese older woman whom I assumed was the girls mother as she had the same black hair and blue eyes. A butler was sitting calmly in their midst, clearly only there to help if assistance was needed. The coach moved on and another identical one pulled up, my breath caught in my throat.

'Oh my…' There was a young girl sitting in the coach, her fingertips resting on the glass, her breath making soft misty clouds on the glass. Her eyes were a piercing shade of tropical green which looked very beautiful against her ivory blonde curls. I looked deeper into her eyes, she looked so sad, as though she was about to cry. She looked around; someone was in the carriage with her, her maid no doubt. The carriage pulled away but I continued to stare after the girl, the one with the sad green eyes.

"Baptistin!" I shouted out to him.

"Yes Master, we're almost there."

"The carriage that just passed us, whose is it?" Silence, then he spoke.

"I believe that those carriages belong to the Cutter family." Ah, the Cutters.

'A very wealthy family, but I though that they only had one daughter, and it was clear that the mad girl and the older woman were related. No matter, no matter, I at least need to know her name. Never had I seen anything so beautiful.' There was a sudden jerk; the carriage started moving again, the people outside a blur once again.

**Estelle's View-**

**10:34 pm-**

The carriage finally came to a stop, Mina walking out first, opening the umbrella for me to keep me dry.

"I told him that if he whipped the horses more, then we'd get there faster." Lottie screeched at Father, Step-Mother tapped Father on the back.

"Now Hungarius, you must listen to your daughter for advice, whipping the horses makes them faster and we'd have got here sooner." Father smiled.

"But Estelle thinks that whipping the horses is cruel and unnecessary. Don't you?" I opened my mouth to speak.  
"It doesn't matter what she thinks now lets get inside before we all get wet." Step-Mother said as she pushed Lottie inside, Father looked at me and sighed. Yes, I know that I never speak up for what I want… Step-Mother or Lottie always shuts me up. Mina carried my things up to my new room, the house was very nice, the walls were made of wood but they had gold embellishments along them in intricate designs. The entrance hall had statues of stone young women in thin flowing robes holding jars which water trickled down into a pool underneath them.

"Miss, if it's not too bold to say… why have you turned down every proposal that's come your way?" I sighed.

"It's because all of them had only one thing in mind."

"But what about Monsieur Lee? It was clear that he fancied you, and not just for your future fortune." Mina opened the double doors at the end of the hall, the room inside was beautiful, the walls were made of a dark wood and servants were already starting to assemble a king sized bed and place my furniture around the room.

"Your father said this was to be your room, is that alright Miss?" I walked over to the window and thrust open the gossamer curtains. The view was spectacular; the city of Paris was magnificent, the lights twinkling in the distance, the Eiffel tower shimmering with lights. I turned and smiled at Mina, she looked surprised and blushed.

"It's wonderful Mina, give my father my thanks." She bowed deeply.

"Miss, I had never seen you so happy. You honor me, you haven't smiled in months." My smile dropped and Mina started to unpack my things. Humph, there was nothing really to smile about. I moved from my old house in the countryside to the city, due to Lottie's violent requests for culture and fashion. The old house, where mother died… tears started to well up in my eyes. Oh Mother… I picked the small picture out of my suitcase, carefully wrapped in cloth so it wouldn't break. Me, Mother and Father… before he got married to Agatha. Mother was so pretty, her long blonde hair fell to her ankles, her eyes like cut emeralds, I looked nothing like Father. I placed the picture on my bedside table, next to the small gold clock that Mother gave me when I was small. Evening came and we were all seated around the 12 meter long dining table, Lottie now scoffing down her third helping while I picked at my first. Step-Mother cleared her throat.

"Girls, apparently there is going to be a winter party the Lee's are throwing tomorrow night-" She pulled out her purse, her fat little fingers rummaging around before pulling out four slips of paper.

"-and we've been invited." Lottie looked up, gravy dribbling down her chin.

"Why's Estelle invited? I mean, she never does anything, she just stands there and looks stupid." I sipped my wine, ignoring her.

"Don't say that about your sister Lottie! She's coming too whether you like it or not."

"Step-sister." I muttered under my breath, Step-Mother heard me and gave me an icy look.

"Oh! Oh! Can I go shopping for a new dress! I need one for the party and a matching pair of shoes and jewelry and a new corset-"

"Estelle would you like to go with your sister and find a new dress as well." I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, no, she's already got so many lovely things, I'm sure that we'll find something that she can wear." Step-Mother said, patting my head like I was one of her dogs. Father gave me a sympathetic look and continued eating.

"May I be excused? I'm not really hungry." Father nodded and Step-Mother started on her third glass of wine. Mina was waiting for me out in the hall, her face framed by her pretty red curls.

"Oh Miss, if I can, can I help you find something for the party tomorrow?" Mina asked as I walked back to my room, she following behind me.

"I'll discuss it later Mina, prepare me a bath if you would be so kind." She bowed and hurried off, minutes later the sound of running water was heard and the sweet smell of floral soap wafted through my bathroom. Sinking into the warm water, Mina started to wash my back.

"Mina?"

"Yes Miss?" I scrunched my knees into my chest; my wet hair falling around my face.

"Do you know why Lottie and Agatha hate me so much?" Mina stopped washing my back and started rubbing shampoo into my hair.

"It's not really my place Miss but… I think it's because your father gives you more love and attention than he does to his wife and step-daughter. After all Miss, he loved your dear mother with all his heart." I sighed and uncurled my legs.

"What do you think I should wear to the party tomorrow?" I looked around, Mina was smiling happily.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre**** 2**

**The Next Day-**

"Ow! Not so tight Mina!"

"Sorry Miss!!" She loosened the strings of my corset as I got changed behind a silk screen, which was decorated with birds of paradise and rare plants. Mina finished tying up my corset and pulled the dress over my head, adjusting it to make sure it fitted well. The dress was a pretty shade of silvery blue, the sleeves were long and reached a little over my hands, the gentle curve of the neckline gave nothing away and was very modest and the skirt was long and trailed the floor slightly as I turned around making sure that everything was stitched up nicely.

"Now Miss, I think that the diamond studs you have would go wonderfully with this, as well as the diamond bracelet your father bought you last summer." Mina said while rummaging through one of my many jewelry boxes. Putting the earrings in and putting on the bracelet she sat me down at my gold embellished vanity and started on my hair.

"Mina, do you know anything about who else is coming to the party tonight?" she pulled some strands out of my face and fixed my hair so it curled around my shoulders and fell naturally to my waist.

"Well, I know most of the Lee family will be there and mostly their friends like the Reinfels and the Harvenheights, that's all I know of Miss."

"So I'll take it that Drake will be there." Mina sighed.

"Unfortunately so Miss." I frowned and sighed.

"Great, the last person I want to see." Mina put my brush down and picked up a bottle of perfume, spraying my neck lightly before fixing my make-up, dusting my eyelids with silvery powder and applying mascara and eyeliner.

"How many marriage proposals from him has it been so far?"

"13 and still counting." I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh Miss, you look wonderful." She handed me my matching purse.

"ARE YOU DONE YET YOU STUPID GIRL?!" I heard Lottie shriek from the entrance hall.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" I gave Mina my thanks and hurried off, walking into the entrance hall, Step-Mother, Lottie and Father were all there waiting for me. Lottie in a new dress of dark purple with several chunky diamond bracelets and a new diamond necklace, Step-Mother in a simple dark green dress but with lots of heavy rings on her swollen fingers and Father in a simple grey suit.

"Ah Estelle, you look stunning, don't you think so Agatha?" Step-Mother gave a little grunt as a reply and Lottie rolled her eyes and strutted to the carriage. Piling in, I was crushed against the seat as I was sitting next to Lottie who took up nearly the entire carriage. After several excruciating minutes we finally arrived at the Lee's house, the doors were open and the entrance hall glittered with gigantic ice sculptures of swans, stags and people in artistic poses. Father and Step-Mother wandered off to talk to Drake's parents (Stephan and Helen) and Lottie found her demonic little clique of friends and was chatting in the corner. I drifted off and grabbed a glass of champagne, wandering amongst the crowd, people chatting amongst themselves, immersed in their conversations and friends.

'Ah I wish Mina was here, and then I would have someone to talk to.' I sipped my drink, wandering over to the balcony where nobody was standing.

"Este! Este! Over here!" I nearly choked on my drink, champagne doing down the wrong way. I looked over my shoulder; he was pushing his way through the crowd towards me.

'Oh perfect! Drake!' I ran over to the edge of the balcony and hid in the dark. Drake ran out onto the balcony, his short brown hair flopping around and his dark brown eyes were looking for me. He looked around, shrugged and went back inside; I stepped out of my hiding place and walked back inside, the ballroom was decorated in shades of white and silver, the walls glittered with silver silk drapes and the floor was covered in glitter. Couples were already dancing on the floor, I smirked when I saw Father and Step-Mother dancing, and I brushed a stand of hair out of my face and turned around. My blood ran cold when I saw it, Lottie dragging Drake towards me, a smug smirk on her face.

'Oh God! She knows how much I hate him!!' I fled, walking swiftly through the colorful crowd, bumping into people but them not noticing. Stopping at a tall ice sculpture of a doe and a fawn I felt something missing from my wrist.

'My bracelet!'

"Did you drop this?" A deep, seductive voice said from behind me. I turned around; the man was tall and draped in a black suit. He had light blue skin with a goatee and long dark blue hair that had a certain elegance and curl to it that not many men could pull off. What drew me in the most were his eyes, one was honey gold and the other was blood red, he seemed to stare deep into me, swallowing me up in his gaze. In his gloved hand was my diamond bracelet, glittering and sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

"Y-yes, thank you." He smiled and reached out and took my hand, his gloves felt soft and gentle against my bare hands. He attached the bracelet back on my wrist with care but didn't let go of my hand.

"May I have a privilege of knowing you name my dear?"

"Estelle, Estelle Cutter, Monsieur." He bowed low before me and kissed the top of my hand, lingering longer than usual.

"Miss Cutter, would you honor me with a dance?" I felt my face flush three different shades of red; he smiled at me, showing his teeth that were a little longer and sharper than a regular persons. I nodded as I couldn't get my mouth to work and he held my hand atop his, escorting me to the floor, I looked around, people were muttering amongst themselves pointing at me and the man, some of them scowling and some of them (Mostly women) giving me painful glances of jealous fury.

"Don't worry about them; keep your eyes on me." He led me to the centre of the floor and a waltz came on, leading me around the floor.

'I haven't danced in so long, I'd almost forgotten how.' I though as he spun me gently, as though afraid of hurting me. As the two of us moved around the ballroom, I saw Lottie and Drake staring at me, their mouths wide and Drake looked as though he might kill the man, his eyes furious that he was dancing with me. It felt like a beautiful dream, his touch was so careful and tender, moving me with the slightest effort around the floor, twirling me, dipping me, like a puppet under his powerful command. I felt my heart flutter in my chest like a trapped bird, every step we took together took my breath away.

'I have never felt this way before.' I thought happily. He stopped, I looked up at him, I was about the same height as his chest, and our eyes locked in an unbreakable gaze. He clasped his soft hands over mine and whispered into my ear, his hot breath against my neck which sent chills up my spine.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Cutter." He turned and left, leaving me alone in the centre of the dance floor. I stared after him, everyone was silent then the gossiping started, like a buzz of angry bees. I felt something sharp in my hand, looking down; a perfect blue rose was in my hands, I felt my face turn pink. A hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"We're leaving Estelle." Step-Mother said, looking around at her, her face was hard and emotionless but a terrible fury was dancing in her eyes. Lottie was storming towards us Father walking up behind her. The Lee family walked over to us, Father stepped forward to address them.

"I'm so sorry Stephan, we have to leave early. Goodnight Helen, Drake, hope the rest of the party goes well." As Step-Mother forced me towards the door, Drake shot me an icy look and sneered at the rose in my hands. Snatches of gossip ringed in my ears as I was forced into the carriage.

"-did you see them?!"

"Why would he dance-"

"-doesn't deserve him-" The ride back to the house was silent, the only noise was the clopping of the horses hooves on the road. As soon as the door to the house was closed, Step-Mother exploded.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT MAN IS??!" Her red face shrieked at me, her hair falling out of her bun.

"Of course she doesn't! The stupid girl has no idea who he is!!" Lottie shouted in agreement, the two of them glared at me. Father walked over to me and looked at the rose I clutched in my now shaking hands.

"Estelle, I'm so happy for you. It is very rare that he takes an interest in a woman." He smiled warmly at me but the other women in the room turned white with anger.

"The Count deserves better! The Count of Monte Cristo deserves better than this common girl!!" Oh my God, I had heard a rumor of the Count from outside Lottie's closed doors. Whispers of his origin and wealth, supposed to be the wealthiest man in the universe and possibly and alien, vampire or some kind of cruel creature. I took a breath and walked off to my room, passing down the halls Mina stepped out, a smile on her face.

"So how'd it go? You're back very early." I showed her the rose and she fell silent, her eyes wide in shock.

"Miss! T-this is from-"

"The Count, I only just found out who he was." I opened the doors to my room and collapsed on my bed, I handed the rose to Mina.

"Can you get a vase please?" She hurried off and arrived back with a thin, golden vase. She placed it next to my bed before sitting down next to me.

"Miss, I know it's not my place but just be careful around him. Many people say that he can be a generous but very cruel man, or he may not be a man at all!" She cried, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, which was painted with the night sky and the constellations which glittered down on me.

"I know Mina; I probably won't see him again anyway. He has much more important things to do other than court me or any woman." I thought glumly, letting Mina silently change me into my nightdress and leave me to sleep. My head swam with thoughts of the strange Count that night, whether he and I shall meet again and what tomorrow morning would hold for my fate with Drake, Step-Mother and Lottie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre**** 3**

The next few weeks ran smoothly, I assumed that Father had spoken to Lottie and Step-Mother about my dance with the handsome Count. But, despite this Lottie was being especially horrid to me, trying to trip me up in the halls, putting pepper in my tea to make me choke and even hiding an ant's nest in my bed. Step-Mother did nothing to stop this of course; she even smiled when I found glue caught in my hair. Months passed and there had been no news from the Count, Step-Mother was very relieved to know this, winter gave way to spring and soon it was time for the Cutter's annual spring ball. Lottie was practicing her piano obsessively, and Step-Mother had started paying for singing lessons for her. The spring ball was one of the most important events in my father's calendar, so he was desperate to make sure that everything was perfect, the flowers were on order, extra staff and servants had been hired, the finest chefs in Paris in the process of organizing the food, it was a mad flurry of organization and stress. Lottie's stupid complaints about her clothes and food didn't help anything whatsoever.

"Where are my good shoes?!"

"Estelle, you've taken my pearls haven't you!"

"My food is too cold!!" Petty remarks but it nearly drove me to the bridge of sanity. At last the day had arrived; the ball was to go from the afternoon until the early hours of the morning.

"Miss Cutter, please wake up." Opening your eyes, Mina was standing over me, her hair was washed and her face was shiny and clean. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes, the long nap I had this morning would provide me with energy to keep me awake the rest of the evening. A gentle tapping came from the door.

"Estelle? Are you in there?" Father!

"Yes, come in." I said as I wrapped a dressing gown around myself, Mina bowed her head as he entered carrying a large bag.

"Mina, could I have a moment with my daughter please?" Mina left, closing the door behind her. Father walked over to the window and looked out on the city which was bathed in the afternoon sun.

"Estelle, you know how important tonight is for me; and… I want to apologize for the way Agatha and Lottie have been treating you. Their actions were terrible and I apologize on their behalf."

"Father there's no need to; I know that they hate me." Father sighed and put the bag down on the bed.

"Your meeting with the Count last season unfortunately made them hate you even more. And I'm afraid that if he comes tonight and tries to woo you again, then it'll only make things worse for you." I sighed and sat on my bed.

"He hasn't spoken or written for months, I think he has lost interest in me."

"Nevertheless, be careful Estelle. Beside, I have something to give to you." He sat down next to me and pulled the large bag forward.

"Before your mother Elizabeth was taken from us, she wanted you to have this. She said that the time will come when you will use it and your true talent shall shine." He pulled a long case out of the bag and handed it to me, it was made of soft black fabric with a gold handle and clasps. I opened it, the sight alone made tears fall from my eyes.

"Mother's violin!" I whispered before picking it up. It was made of a soft, dark wood, roses made of gold had been laid into the wood and the small tuning handles were made of gold too. I gently picked up the bow; it was made of white horsehair and the same wood as the violin.

"Father…I-I haven't played in years. I-I can't do it, after what happened… please… I can't accept this!" I said, my voice choking on tears that fell freely from my eyes. I gasped as I felt Father's arms around me, hugging me into his body.

"Please Estelle. Elizabeth wanted you to have this, regardless of whether you would use it or not." I looked up at him; his eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I will c-cherish it with my life, thank you." Father smiled, and pointed to the bag.

"In the bag are the clothes I want you to wear tonight." He turned and left, Mina entered the room and gasped as she saw the tears on my face.

"Oh Miss! Why are you crying?" I shook my head and smiled a little.

"I'm fine Mina, now can you help me get dressed." I said, quickly changing the subject. I showered and Mina strapped me into my under corset. I didn't feel like talking about Mother just now. Mina opened the box with the dress in it and pulled it over my head, it fell right to my feet the soft fabric washing pleasantly over my skin.

"It perfect Miss! I suits you wonderfully." I looked at my reflection; the dress was made of a pale pink silky material which hugged my curves but spread out at my waist into an ankle length skirt. The neckline was curved to show my collarbone and a teaspoon of cleavage. I felt tugging at my back as Mina was tightening the back of the dress.

"Mina, do you know whether the Count will be coming or not?" I said as I brushed my hair, letting it fall naturally in curls around my shoulders before Mina added some small pink flowers in my hair.

"I do not know Miss; I will inform you if he does." I stoop up and allowed Mina to apply my makeup. After it was finished I looked into the mirror, my eyes were outlined in black with brown eye shadow, my lips were pale pink and a tiny touch of blush was on my cheeks.

"Wonderful Mina, thank you." Mina smiled and bowed before handing me a small white fan.

"I hope the party goes well, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchens or serving food." I left my room; a buzz of conversation was already coming from the main entry hall. I entered the hall and looked down over the balcony around the room, everything was decorated with flowers and bright shades of color all around the house, the air smelt sweet and light like flowers and fresh fruit. Looking around, I spotted Step-Mother and Lottie both wearing new dresses, Lottie looking actually rather nice in a light green dress but she had placed a large number of huge green feathers in her hair. I walked down the stairs and everyone stopped talking and looked at me, their eyes burning into me.

"Father!" I said as I moved over to him, pushing past the gossiping crowd to him, his eyes lit up as he saw me.

"Ah! Estelle, you look wonderful!" He said as he made me spin around so he could look at me.

"Oh yes, about as pretty as a dead daisy." A voice said sarcastically as Lottie pushed her way over to me and Father. She looked over me and a flicker of something shot past her eyes.

"Sorry to say but your precious Count isn't here tonight! He must have gotten bored of you, because you're such a terrible dancer!" She said shrieking with laughter, Step-Mother chuckled a little as well as she sneered as my dress, her eyes narrowing. In her arms she held one of her fat, fluffy puppies with a diamond studded collar.

"True, I don't expect him to come; he has more important things to do than to see you." Step-Mother said, a fake smile washing over her face as she patted her dog lovingly. I drifted off, working my way through the crowd, getting bumped into and knocked around slightly. Afternoon turned into night, and still no sign of the Count, Lottie taking every opportunity she could to make fun of me, so that the people around her would laugh at me. Drake had been invited to my disgust and he proposed to me again after Father gave his speech and again during tea, in a way, I wished the Count was there, I had never felt that way about any man before.

**Count's View-**

**9:07 pm**

I looked out the carriage window as it pulled up at the Cutter's house. It was a very grand house, befitting for royalty. I entered the house, the hall was deserted but noise could be heard from the room at the end of the entry hall, which I assumed was the dining room. A pretty maid with red curls took my coat and hat, bowing her head in respect.

'I'll take a look around before making myself known.' I thought as I wandered off down one of the many hallways, opening a door I saw that it was a small gallery, the walls thickly hung with many paintings. I drifted past them, looking around at them, many of them depicting scenes of battle or victorious soldiers.

'Ah, the Cutters have a marvelous choice in art; some of these are extremely rare.' Walking through the small room, I came across one picture that I especially liked; it was hung in the corner. Dust had rested along the frame as though no one had moved it for years nor bothered to take care of it, forgotten.

'Estelle…' It was she, the young woman whom I danced with last season. Her pose was relaxed against a chair, her body was draped in a pretty pink dress which revealed her long and slender legs, the room in the picture was very similar to the room I was in. Looking closer at it, in the mirror behind her, there was a frightening girl trapped in the mirror, staring out at Estelle with dark eyes.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Just like her mother." A voice came from behind me, turning around I saw the old man from the carriage, he walked over to me.

"You are Hungarius Cutter I presume?" I asked, he smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, I am. Father of Estelle and Lottie and the head of Cutter's Gold Mining Corporation." He bowed slightly and we shook hands.

"It is a great privilege to meet you at last Count. There is something that I wish to discuss with you, concerning your pursuit of Estelle." I smiled, the beautiful Estelle, the future heiress of the Cutter fortune.

"You did not stay after you danced with her at the Lee's party. You didn't see what happened afterwards, when we got back home." His expression was one of deep concern, his eyebrows knotted together.

"My wife and step-daughter tore her apart. They screamed at her, saying that she didn't deserve you and that she was nothing but a common girl." I gasped; I had never intended that something like this would happen.

"Why do they treat her this way?" I asked, he sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Jealousy? Shallowness? Envy? I don't really know but I can tell you now, every time that you will try to woo her, they'll only become more vicious and it will break her." I sighed and looked at the painting; her beautiful green eyes stared back at me.

"I am not against you Count, in fact I appreciate that you've taken an interest in her. But nevertheless, if you are to court her, I ask that you do it in secret. One of my maids, Mina will know about it and will inform Estelle after the ball of your intentions." I smiled at him, relieved that he would allow me to court his daughter. I would tell Baptistin and Bertuccio about the plan, so they could help me keep everything quiet.

"In time, when and if she accepts me… then I shall make our relationship publicly known; until then, I will send her letters about time and places that we could meet." I said, Hungarius smiled and extended his hand which I warmly shook.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre**** 4**

**Count's View-**

"Now, will you join us for the remainder of the evening? Or do you need to leave?" I smiled and started to walk to the door.

"If it's not any trouble, then may I stay?" He walked over to the door and opened it for me, bowing slightly.

"O-of course your Excellency, you are welcome to this house any time." He said as he and I walked down the hall, toward the dining room. The maid with red curls bowed and opened the doors for us.

"Humble guests, the Count of Monte Cristo!" Hungarius announced, everyone looked at me, looking down the table Estelle had gone white, her glass halfway to her lips slipped a little. Her step-sister opposite her looked as though she was about to burst and their mother pursed her lips. Hungarius brought the large woman with long black hair over to me, Estelle and the step-sister followed behind her, Estelle's head was bowed, trying to his her scarlet cheeks under her fair hair.

"Count, may I introduce my wife Agatha, and my daughters Lottie and Estelle." I took the woman's hand and kissed it softly. Lottie and Estelle curtsied behind her.

"I'm so glad you could make it Count, we were starting to think that you weren't coming." She said, giving me a sickly sweet smile, she grabbed hold of Estelle and brought her forward.

"Especially after you made such a hit with my little Estelle, I'm so happy to see you again." Her lying tongue spoke while she pinched Estelle's cheeks a little too hard, leaving painful looking red marks. I felt my smile drop and my eyes narrow, Lottie looked shocked and Agatha's cheeks went red.

"Now come, sit with us." I sat next to Hungarius and his wife, Estelle couldn't bring her eyes up to look at me, occasionally rubbing her sore red cheeks. I sipped my wine and chatted with Hungarius, Agatha and Lottie were staring at Estelle all evening, their eyes narrowed at her as she calmly ate, not saying a word. Dinner finished and it was time for the entertainment part of the evening, apparently Lottie was to play piano and sing before the dancing started. Everyone seated themselves in the ballroom, around the grand piano where Lottie sat. A boy was following her, I saw him at the party last season, and he was watching her from afar obviously attracted to her. I felt a growl burn in my throat but I swallowed it down. She sat near the corner or the room, far away from where I sat at the front, when she caught me looking at her; she turned away and blushed but said nothing. Lottie played.

'Rather well.' I though to myself, but when it came to singing, it was slightly unbearable. I, like many others tried to discretely cover my ears, but thankfully it didn't last long. Lottie finished and the crowd applauded, Agatha especially louder than everyone else.

"Well now that's then end of that, time for dancing-"

"Hungarius, shouldn't Estelle play something too?" Agatha said, a smug smile on her face. Everyone's eyes turned to her, her face was white and she looked as though she might be sick. Her shoulders were shaking and trembling, her eyes were wide and fearful.

'The poor girl, I wonder what's wrong with her.'

"I know you gave her a new violin, now we should hear her play!" Lottie agreed with a wicked grin, the both of them staring at her. Hungarius walked over to Estelle and hugged her, his old frail arms around her fragile frame.

"Estelle, you don't have to. I know how hard it was for you." She shook her head and smiled at him. Bringing her hand to wipe away some growing tears in her eyes.

"No Father, the ghosts of the past need to be revisited. To help me move on, I must take up the bow again."

**Estelle's View-**

Mina walked up to me, the violin case in her open arms, and a look of understanding on her face. I took it from her, the crowd was whispering amongst themselves, the Count muttered something to Father but I couldn't hear it.

'I can't do this, but to finally get over it I have to. This is for you Mother; I hope you can hear me.' Step-Mother and Lottie were looking up at me with smiles on their faces, Drake was muttering to someone next to him and gesturing towards me. I put the bow to the strings and started to play, I didn't care what it sounded like, I played for Mother, for Father, and for the Count. I played and played, the world disappeared and I was lost in the golden ribbons that were music. It consumed me, dragging me under; it felt like mother was still alive and we would play together for hours. I felt something warm and wet sliding down my wrist but continued playing until I finished my piece. Lowering my bow I bowed and left the room, no one had applauded for me.

"MISS! Your hand!" I looked down at it; deep cuts were on my left fingertips. Blood seeped out of the wounds and trickled down my wrist, I had played so hard that the strings had cut me. Mina washed my hand and bandaged my fingers; a knocking came from the kitchen door.

"Estelle? Are you there?" Father stuck his head in.

"She's alright sir, I bandaged her cuts." I looked up, Father stepped towards me. He was beaming with pride, his face looking ten years younger.

"Your audience awaits, they love you." The sound of applause met my ears. I exited and a wonderful sight befell me. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering, even Lottie was clapping a little but Step-Mother quickly stopped her. A sour look on her face, her evil dog yapping in her arms.

"Wonderful Mademoiselle, you are truly talented." I turned around; the Count was walking towards me, applauding like the others. He was smiling at me; I felt my face flush as he kissed my hand.

"T-Thank you Monsieur."

"Can I ask how'd you learn to play like that, especially if you haven't played in years?" I turned around, Drake was looking at me. His arms crossed over his chest, people around me were silent, waiting for me to answer.

"I-I just played, I didn't care what you all heard. By playing again, I let go of something, and I felt something return."

"Well that's all good isn't it? Now we should get back to the usual events of the evening." Step-Mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and steered me in the opposite direction, everyone crowded around me, asking me questions. I stole a glance over my shoulder at the Count; he gave me a sympathetic look. Step-Mother led me to the ballroom, where drinks were being served and music started to play.

"If the Count dances with you again tonight, I'll humiliate you so much you won't be able to show your face in public again." Step-Mother hissed in my ear under her breath. I hid my face under my fringe, my self-esteem slipping several notches. A hand clasped over my shoulder, Drake's unpleasant face leered at me.

"Madame Cutter, may I dance with Estelle?" Step-Mother smiled and pushed me into him, his arms quickly wrapping around me. I turned around to see the Count looking at me, a frown on his face. Mouthing 'I'm sorry.' to him, he nodded but didn't walk away. Drake took my waist and led me on the dance floor, a swift tango started.

'Oh God! Anything but this!!' He pressed my body against his, skin squirming in disgust.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you Este?" Drake muttered against my ear, his hand tightening around mine. I didn't answer, the dance continued.

"Not a woman of words are you, my love?" He ran his nose down my neck.

"Please don't… You know perfectly well how much I dislike you." He sniggered, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's not like you to speak up, is it perhaps that your beloved Count is here." I tensed up, he felt it.

"Ah, it's all about him isn't it? I see the way he looks at you, wishing to tear your clothes off and suck your blood while he fucks you." Drake whispered, rising his hand up my thigh and nipping my neck, accentuating his claims. I stood up and firmly placed his hand on my waist and giving him a cold look. He dug his nails into my gloved hand; I let out a whimper of pain.

"Marry me Estelle. I can make you happy and give you whatever your heart desires." He said, dipping me low. My eyes locked with the Count's, who was taking a sip of wine, Step-Mother chatting with him and he was obviously bored. Eyes of red and gold filled me; I pulled myself up and looked at Drake. I ripped his hands from my body and pushed him away, his eyes widened.

"Never, you disgust me." I spat at him, turning on my heel and leaving the dance floor, pushing past people as I walked.

'That's not like me, why would I do that?' I thought as I grabbed a glass of brandy and gulped it down. Leaning up against the wall I caught my breath, the after-taste of the brandy shaking me.

'Note to self: Never drink an entire glass of brandy at once ever again.' Mina walked over to me.

"Miss are you alright?" I nodded and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad brush with Drake." She smiled and touched my shoulder.

"I have good news-" She lent over to my ear and whispered.

"-Concerning the Count of Monte Cristo." I blushed; she grabbed my hand and pulled me into an abandoned hall.

"What is it?" She smiled and clasped my hands.

"He has spoken to your father and the both of them have agreed that it would be best if he and you kept your relationship lets say… out of the public eye. The Count is quite taken with you, and I'm sure you know through his actions what his intentions are." I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Miss? Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I can't help but feel like I'm being passed around. Handed from person to person, I-I have no choice in the matter." I said, Mina touched my shoulder.

"Mademoiselle, I shouldn't say this, but I think the Count is different. The rumor may or may not be right. But from what I know as truth, he seems a good man." I sighed and started to walk away.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Oh and Mina…" She looked up at me.

"Drake proposed to me again tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't he take a hint?" Mina said as she followed behind me. I looked around the corner to see the Count, Lottie, Step-Mother and Father walking towards the door.

"Ah Estelle, the Count was just leaving." He kissed the top of Step-Mother's hand before turning to Lottie and I.

"A wonderful performance tonight, the both of you. I do hope I'll see you all again soon, I had a wonderful time." He took his hat and cloak and left, his servants waiting for him outside his sleek black carriage. He turned and smiled at us, I felt my cheeks burn.

"Come back again! You're always welcome in our house!" Father shouted after him, Step-Mother gave him a stern look.

"I'm going to retire for the evening." I turned and left, ignoring Step-Mother's comments about Drake being disappointed that I walked off.

'Maybe the Count will be different as Mina says. I hope so, he makes me feel… different.'


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre**** 5 **

It was a sunny spring morning; sitting down to breakfast I nibbled on my toast and read the paper. Step-Mother gave a little cough, clearing her throat.

"Estelle. I think you need to send an apology letter to Drake Lee, it was very rude to walk away from him on the dance floor." I sighed and ignored her. She knows how much I hate him, so there's no need to apologize.

"She shouldn't need to apologize Agatha, he behaved terribly around her."

"Hmm." Step-Mother fell silent, she knew she couldn't win. Mina came in with the mail on the regular silver platter. Step-Mother took it and started handing everything out.

"Let's see… bills for Hungarius, magazines for Lottie. Awww, nothing for Estelle." Mina took my plate and I felt something on my lap. Looking down, it was a black envelope with a gold 'M' on it.

"May I be excused?" Father nodded and smiled discreetly to me. I left the table and sat down on my large bed in my room. Opening the letter carefully… I jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Miss?"

"Come in Mina." She flounced over and sat next to me. I opened up the letter, beautifully written in black ink.

_Dear Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter,_

_Though our time was cut short at the party last week, I wish to see you again. I invite you to come riding with me this weekend, I would like it if you brought your violin with you as I would love to hear you play. I only wish to see you again and to be blessed by your presence, never in all my life have I ever met someone as unique and as lovely as you. I hope that you'll be able to accompany me; you may bring your own horse if you desire._

_Till then… The Count of Monte Cristo_

"Miss, you're blushing." Hiding my face in my hands I turned away from Mina.

'Why do I feel this way, he's so charming and handsome. Is it just because he's not like the others?' I thought. I carefully placed the letter in one of the drawers of my dresser and locked it.

"So? Are you going?" Mina asked me. I nodded.

"After all, it would be rude to reject him. I've only just met him." I said smiling. Dipping a long quill into a pot of ink I started to write.

_Dear Count,_

_I am both honored and flattered by your invitation and I fully accept. I would love to see you again, as our previous meeting was cut short by my Step-Mother. I must apologize for her actions; she just dreads the idea of you being interested in me. I will meet with you on Sunday, at the Archer wood at 1:00 pm. It is a wonderful place for riding; I will be taking my own horse._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Estelle Cutter_

"Make sure this is given to the Count Mina, and tell my father of my plans." She took the letter and left, a large smile across her face. I wandered over to the window and looked over the view of Paris, the Eifel tower shining in the spring sun. Running a hand through my long hair, I thought of what to play for him. Something classical, something mysterious…

**That Weekend-**

Father was very pleased at the news that the Count and I were meeting. Thankfully, he was taking Step-Mother and Lottie out shopping, so they would be away from all of the afternoon and most of the evening. Upon news that I was staying home, the both of them pushed me for answers.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't sick." Step-Mother said, pressing her hand against my forehead to check for a temperature; before wiping it on the side of her silk dress.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to practice my violin. I don't really care much for shopping." Lottie scoffed and left the room. Step-Mother frowned and left shortly after, Father walked up to me.

"Have fun today darling." He said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving too. I turned to Mina, and sighed.

"Mina, what do I wear?" She opened up my dresser and pulled out a few items, holding them against me and comparing colours and cuts.

"Since it's only your first date, something flattering, something subtle but shows enough."

"Don't forget, something I can ride in." I said, Mina pulled some clothes together and pulled my hair back with a black satin ribbon. That's it! I looked over myself. A crisp cream blouse made of gossamer material that revealed my collarbone and reached my wrists, a brown corset that covered my breasts, tight brown riding pants and my glossy black riding boots. Slipping on my leather riding gloves I turned to Mina.

"Thank you for all your help Mina, can you make sure Emmolyn is in the horse trailer. I'll be out soon." She smiled and left, I looked myself over in the mirror.

'I hope it isn't too much.' Pulling on a long white riding coat and picking up my violin case I left the house and locked the door. I saw Emmolyn being placed in the horse trailer, her soft palomino fur shimmering in the sunlight. The family butler, Jacque opened the door to the car. I stepped inside; he closed the door behind me. The driver spoke up.

"Where to Mademoiselle?"

"The Archer wood please." He set off, passing buildings and people until we reached the woods. Overgrown with ivy and lilies, it was one of the most beautiful and untouched places in Paris. Finally reaching the gates, I felt my heart soar when I noticed a familiar black coach. The car stopped in a clearing, the Count was strapping the saddle to his magnificent black horse. He watched me as I opened the door, taking in every part of me.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Cutter. Wonderful to see you again, you look lovely today." The Count said as he helped me out of the car. I walked over to the horse trailer and helped Emmolyn out, her pretty white mane dazzling in the wind.

"What a magnificent horse, a palomino?" I turned around; he led his horse over to mine. His horse nuzzled Emmolyn's neck and she returned the gesture, taking a liking to his magnificent black stallion.

"Yes, I've had her since I was small." She butted her head into my shoulder, as though understanding what I was saying. The Count walked up to her and gently patted her slender nose, I gasped as she closed her eyes and let him pat her.

"Something wrong?" I came out of my trance.

"No, it's just that I've never seen her take a liking to anyone other than me." He smirked; I strapped my violin across my back and the two of us mounted our horses. The Count looked especially regal, his long hair drifting in the wind.

"Baptistin, Bertuccio; we'll be back in the evening." He started off into the thick woods, I quickly caught up next to him I smirked and sped up. The two of us rode in the thick woods, our horses dancing next to each other. He rode up next to me, flashing a half-smile that made me blush.

"You're very good Estelle."

"Thank you Count, I've been riding for years." Gently rubbing my hand against Emmolyn's neck, I coaxed her to go faster. With a splash, the two of us rode into a shallow lake. Pink and white water lilies brushed against my feet as Emmolyn slowed to a walk, the Count came up next to me. He tapped his chin, thinking of something.

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"Let your hair down." I paused but brought my hands up and untied the satin ribbon; I ran my fingers through it briefly. He smiled and brushed a lock out of my face, I felt my face burn.

"Much better." The tip of his finger dropped from my face to my neck, lightly touching my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the warm rays of sunlight touch my skin. I opened my eyes to the sensation of Emmolyn becoming restless beneath me. The Count pulled away and moved his horse forwards. I looked ahead and continued to lead Emmolyn through the water, dragonflies and butterflies took flight as we reached the bank .The wind swept my hair back, taking with it, a gust of dead leaves. The two of us trotted through the beautiful dark woods, until we reached the clearing which was surrounded with tall oak trees.

"Over there." He gestured to a giant oak tree, whose roots spread over the clearing. I nodded and Emmolyn trotted over to the tree, I jumped down from her back and nudged her away.

"Go rest." She wandered over to a small stream to drink. I sat down on a tree root and carefully took the violin off my back. Smiling I watched the Count sit down next to me, taking a small bag from his back.

"This place is beautiful Estelle, where'd you find it?" I smiled as I saw him take out a bottle of white, chilled wine.

"My Father used to take us up here when I was a child; when it used to be just three of us." He passed me a glass; I sipped the icy wine gratefully.

"By the 'three' of us, I assume you mean-"

"My mother." I sighed and lowered my glass from my lips.

"Sometimes, he takes us here with Lottie and Agatha." I smirked.

"The first time that Lottie tried to ride Emmolyn, she bucked her off in a minute and she fell face first in the mud." The Count gave a low chuckle, I smiled at him.

"Now she always sits on the sidelines and watches me ride; even though Agatha bought her three horses to ride in the past year." Turning to my violin I took it out, carefully cleaning it with a velvet cloth. The Count put down his glass; I leant back against the massive tree.

"Ah, wonderful Estelle; there is nothing quite like your music." I smiled and put the bow to the strings. I played Lacrimosa by Mozart; the soft and mournful tune caressed the air. Looking over at the Count, I smiled as I saw him with his eyes closed and relaxing to the sound of my music. My fingers felt wonderful against the strings, my heart pouring into every note that I played. I looked up to see the two horses looking in my direction, listening to my music. Finishing softly, I lay my hands in my lap.

"You are so magnificent Estelle." I gasped as I looked over at the Count, he walked over to me. I blushed as I felt his hands on my cheeks; I got to my feet and looked up at him. My eyes widened as he brushed his lips against my forehead, the tickle of his goatee against my nose.

"Thank you your Excellency. You critique means a lot to me." He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes. I then felt something beneath my fingertips; I smiled as I saw a blue rose in my hands. Bringing it up to my nose I inhaled its sweet natural fragrance. He sat back down on the base of the tree; I sat down next to him and took another sip of wine. Running a fingertip over the rim of the glass I looked over the scenery; a gentle ring of crystal echoed through the tranquil valley. The sun set over the treetops and the valley was coated with an amber glow; I turned and rested my head on the Count's shoulder. The two of us sipped wine and talked until the early stars of night had started to appear.

"We should probably get going my dear. If your step-mother finds out, then she'll have your head." I smiled and he helped me to my feet. Strapping my violin to my back I jumped back on Emmolyn. The two of us rode back to the gate, where our cars were waiting for us. I turned to the Count, while Jacque loaded Emmolyn into the horse float.

"Thank you Count, I had a wonderful time." I stood up and kissed his cheek, gently holding his other cheek in the palm of my hand. Stepping back, he kissed the top of my gloved hand. We parted.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre**** 6 **

I looked over at the large vase of blue roses that stood on my desk, and the other four that lay scattered around the room; a rose for every time that we had seen each other, but he had not kissed me yet.

'He's so wonderful; he keeps his distance but is still so close to me.' I sighed and ran a fingertip over one of the petals. Luckily, Step-Mother and Lottie hadn't suspected anything; the gifts the Count had sent me had been told that they were from Drake. Scattered over my desk were endless pages of music, failed attempts of a gift for the Count. I wished to write him an aria, a piece of music that summed up everything that I felt for him and what he meant to me. I got up from my desk and walked over to my large balcony, watching the cold clouds that hung over Paris. A full set of seasons had passed by, and July 14th was approaching; Bastille's Day. There was to be a grand party at the Lee's house, music and dancing and then… fireworks. The days were overcast and there had been little rain, sitting back down at my desk I looked over a blank page of music bars. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts fall to the Count; the elegant way that his hair wafted in the slightest breeze, the scent of roses and ancient dust that cloaked him, the way that he would almost kiss me. 'That's it!' I put my quill to paper and wrote, I poured out the music in my head on the page. Carefully writing the notes and occasionally playing a little on the violin to check the melody. I flinched as I felt my hands cramping up, looking over my shoulder I saw Mina come in with my afternoon tea.

"What are you doing Miss?" I smiled and looked at her.

"It's a gift for the Count." She looked a little surprised. I took a sip of my regular herbal tea, made to perfection by Mina.

"You're writing him an aria? Why?" I smiled and looked at one of the expensive bottles of perfume that he had given me, its green colour reflecting on the paper.

"I'm in love with him Mina. He means so much to me." I heard a squeal and I shot around, jumping from the noise.

"I'm so happy for you Miss!! I never thought you'd find someone." She walked over to me and looked at me.

"Can I give some advice my lady?" I smiled.

"Of course Mina, you're my best friend." She looked at me and sat down on one of the small chairs that stood in the corner.

"On Bastille's Day, maybe you should invite him over here to celebrate." I thought about it. It would be just perfect, I could give him his aria and I can tell him what I feel.

"It's a prefect idea Mina! The only problem is what to do about Agatha and Lottie." Mina thought about it, and then her little pixie-like face broke into a smile.

**Bastille's Day-**

**5:42 pm**

*Cough**Cough* I mimicked as I lay in bed, the white and blue sheets up to my nose. Lottie was by my bed, frowning as was Step-Mother. Father checked my temperature, but pretending to be concerned.

"Her temperature's really bad. I'm sorry my dear, but you'll have to stay home." I pretended to cough and forced out an answer.

"I really want to go out tonight Father; I hate being stuck in bed."

"Well you can't, because you're sick." Step-Mother said as she wrapped her fox-fur scarf tighter around her wide neck. She smirked and left with Lottie, closing the door behind them. I looked over at my Father, a wide smile on his face.

"I hope you have fun this evening my darling, just call me if anything happens, or if anything goes wrong." I embraced him, holding him tight to me.

"The two of you are a lot like how Elizabeth and I were, so young and hopelessly in love."

"Do you really think he feels that way about me?" I asked, Father smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I think that he has made it quite clear." I smiled and blushed. "Goodnight Estelle, we won't be back until late in the evening." I listened to the sound of the carriage pulling out and the gate being closed. Getting out of bed, Mina entered the room with a large black box.

"What's that?" She shrugged and handed it to me.

"Your father gave it to me and asked that I would give it to you when he left." I sat down on the bed and opened it, carefully pulling away at the paper that wrapped it. It was a dress, made of soft black material. With many ruffles and corset lacing.

"Oh Mina, its perfect." I said as she helped me into it, stitching it up properly and fluffing the ruffles. Applying make-up I made my eyes dark and my lips pink while Mina fixed my hair, putting a careful set of clips from which hung three long strands of glittering beads.

"The Count will be especially pleased to see you tonight. He should be here after sunset." I looked down at the pages of music that I had finally completed. Carefully I placed them in a black leather bag and tied it up. Holding it to my chest I sighed, the fruit of my labor in my hands. I put in my diamond studs and my diamond bracelet. At long last there was a knock at the door. I sprayed my wrists with perfume and descended the stairs.

**Count's View-**

I entered the Cutter's house; the maid with red hair took my cane and hat but I kept my cloak on. My eyes looked to the stairs and my breath caught in my throat. Estelle descended the stairs, her footsteps were dainty and careful and she was dressed in black.

'She's so beautiful.' I thought as she reached me and smiled.

"Good evening Count." I bowed and took her hand, brushing her skin against my lips.

'She smells so wonderful tonight, and the taste of her skin is just divine.' I thought happily.

"You're so cold." She said, goose bumps forming where my lips had touched her bare hand. She took my hand and led me to her room. The balcony door were open and a gentle breeze made the gossamer curtains tremble, a half-completed game of solitaire lay on her vanity and large vases of my blue roses were placed around her room. She stood out on the balcony, resting her elbows on the edge. On a small table was a bottle of champagne and two short, flat glasses.

"I'm glad that the weather has cleared up at last. I was worried that the fireworks may be cancelled." I handed her a glass of champagne, she took it and her pink lips broke into a smile. Her eyes sparkled like stars, and her hair shone like satin.

"To France." She said, raising her glass. I smiled at her.

"To France." Our glasses chinked and we drank. She turned to the Eifel Tower, which shone with golden light. I smiled and pressed my chest to her revealed back; she gasped and laid her head back against me.

**Estelle's View-**

I gasped as I felt the Count press his firm chest against my back; I smiled and laid my head back. Taking another sip of champagne I placed my glass on the balcony.

"I have something to give to you Count."

"What is it?" I smiled and walked over to my desk, picking up the leather bound aria. Turning around I stopped when I saw the Count clutching his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I lightly touched his shoulder, his teeth were gritted and he looked as though he were in pain. He fell to his knees; I gasped and kneeled before him. "Count! Do I need to call a doctor?" He lowered his hands and got up.

"Do not worry about me my dear. I just haven't taken my medicine yet." He took out a small green box and took a tablet out of it, taking a sip of champagne. He smiled, trying to reassure me. But I wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He clasped my hand, I looked up at him.

"I told you, you shouldn't concern yourself with me. Now, what did you want to give to me?" I handed him the leather bound aria, he put his glass down on my vanity and untied the ribbon. I took another sip, watching him look at the pieces of paper.

"'All I Need'? Where did you get this?" I looked at the floor.

"I-I wrote it." He looked at me, surprise all over his face.

"You wrote this?" He took the entire aria out of the leather packaging and looked at it.

"It's amazing, could you maybe play a little of it for me?" Smiling I took out my violin and started to play the melody of it. I played for him, for the Count. For the man I loved. After about a page, I stopped down put my violin.

"Why did you write this?" I put my violin away and turned around; the Count was so close to me. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek; I rested my hand on his chest.

"I wanted to repay you for all you did for me, all you have given me." His hand lowered to my neck, he rubbed his thumb along my throat. I sighed at his soft touch, there was a crack and rumble and the fireworks started. Illuminating the room and casting our long shadows across my bed.

"Estelle, my snow princess…" He whispered in my ear, sending chills of pleasure down my spine. His hot breath danced on my lips; resting my other hand on his arm I felt his cloak envelop me. Closing my eyes, I felt his cold lips on mine. His hand caressed my neck and held me to his chest. My heart fluttered in my chest like a thousand butterflies, finally being released from their cage.

'Nothing could spoil this for me. Nothing…' I lost all my senses in his chilling kiss.

**Lottie's View-**

I opened the door to my house, leaving my cloak on the small table that was near the door. Strangely, there was a top hat and cane on the table; but my thoughts went back to Cornelia.

'Well I think that green is the new pink; besides, Cornelia has no fashion sense at all.' I thought angrily, storming up the stairs; a petty argument, but enough to put me off being around her, to make me leave the party early. I took off my pointy shoes and made my way silently to my room, there was a crack and rumble and the fireworks started. 'I'll watch them from my balcony.' I walked down the dark hallway, to see Estelle's bedroom door a little open. There were bright flashes of colour as the fireworks illuminated her bedroom. 'Stupid girl, she's probably still in bed.' Then I saw the shadows change in her room, curiosity getting the better of me I tiptoed towards her room.

"Estelle, my snow princess…" I tensed up; it was a man's voice. The door was ajar, I looked inside. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened when I saw my step-sister. In the Count's embrace, his arm around her and his lips on hers, her eyes were closed. Her arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her.

'That little-' I froze as I saw one of the Count's eyes open, looking straight at me. His yellow eye pierced my blue ones, but he did nothing. He pulled away from Estelle's lips and ran his lips down her thin neck, his blue hand contrasting with her white hair; he smirked. 'He knows I'm here.' I thought, frozen in shock. She let out a small whimper as he started to kiss her neck, I turned away. Unable to take anymore I went to my room and locked the door. My heart raced at what I had just seen, I clasped a hand over my mouth. 'Oh God, that little whore.' I felt sick; she had had hundreds of marriage proposals and I hadn't had any; despite my radiant beauty and fine figure. I just had to forget what I saw, forget everything.

**Estelle's View-**

I let out a whimper as I felt his lips on my neck, kissing me softly. I reached over and cupped his face, gingerly pressing my lips to his again. The sweet taste of champagne on his lips, I pulled away a little.

"I love you." I whispered, his eyes widened; I clasped one of his hands between mine, caressing it gently.

"You are willing to give your heart to me?" I smiled, he took my hand.

"Yes, I have never felt this way towards another. I love you with all my heart." He brought my hand up, looking at my bracelet.

"This small item is what brought us together." He said softly, running his thumb over the glittering gems which sparkled different colours in the light of the fireworks. He led me out to the balcony, taking my hand in his. The two of us looked out at the sparkling fireworks. He rested my body against his chest, the steady motion of his breathing against my body.

"My heart is yours Count, and it always will be." I said to him.

"As mine, it belongs to you." He whispered huskily in my ear, moving my face to the side. His hand caressed my neck gently.

"You promise?" Our lips almost met, I closed my eyes.

"I promise." He kissed me. Our breathing became as one, as my heart became sealed and signed to him; forever.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre**** 7**

I opened the curtains of my bedroom, letting as much light in as possible. My heart danced as I recalled the previous night's events; his freezing kiss, his promise of love to me. Grabbing my gossamer dressing gown, I skipped my way down the stairs, a wide smile on my face. In the dining room, everyone was already seated.

"Well, well Estelle. You look happy this morning." Father said as I took a seat next to him.

"I just feel a lot better; I think my cold has cleared up." I took a piece of toast, finding my appetite had returned. I looked over at Lottie, who was looking at me in a funny way; as though she was about to be sick.

"Lottie? What's wrong?" Step-Mother asked. Lottie wiped her mouth and got up; tying the sash of her dressing gown tighter around her large belly.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather." Step Mother embraced her tightly and started to comb her hair.

"Oh, poor love. You must have caught Estelle's nasty cold." I frowned and sipped my cup of herbal tea, which Mina poured for me. She gave me a secret wink, I understood what she meant. Feeling the familiar piece of paper on my lap I continued eating.

"I might go lie down for a little bit." Lottie said, she left the table.

**Lottie's View-**

I flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories from the previous night came back to me, the way the Count looked at me.

'But why didn't he say anything?' I shut my eyes and thought. 'Surely this isn't all bad, what I should care that the Count is interested in my stupid step-sister. Sure she's nice, can play a little on the violin and is rather pretty.' Then something flashed before my eyes, me standing by the altar in a bride maids dress. Estelle walking up the isle in a dress covered in diamonds, white and blue rose petals floating everywhere. The handsome Count standing there, slipping a 50 million franc ring on her finger, Estelle turning and smirking at me cruelly.

'Eat your heart out step-sister.' I shot my eyes open and took a deep breath. My heart racing, my stomach churned.

'The Countess of Monte Cristo.' I thought, gulping. I got up and stepped into the hallway, taking shaky steps to Estelle's room. Turning the handle I closed her door silently behind me. All around her room were vases of blue roses, the Counts roses. I sat down at her vanity, narrowing my eyes at several bottles of expensive perfume. Opening one of the drawers I took out some pieces of paper that were inside. I opened the oldest looking one of them, it was written beautifully in black ink.

_Dear Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter,_

_Though our time was cut short at the party last week, I wish to see you again. I invite you to come riding with me this weekend, I would like it if you brought your violin with you as I would love to hear you play. I only wish to see you again and to be blessed by your presence, never in all my life have I ever met someone as unique and as lovely as you. I hope that you'll be able to accompany me; you may bring your own horse if you desire._

_Till then… The Count of Monte Cristo_

I put the letter down and looked at the rest of them; there were at least forty of them. I opened another one, it was from him again; and another, and another. I looked at them all with shaking hands.

'How long has this gone on for? A month? A year? How long have they been doing this?!' I heard footsteps along the hallway, Estelle's voice. Stuffing the letters back in the drawer I looked around the room in fear. 'If Estelle catches me in here, I'm dead.' I turned and hid myself in her wooden cupboard, pressing myself against her beautiful dresses. I heard the door being shut and the servant girl talking to Estelle.

"Do you want me to hang up your dressing gown Miss?" I froze.

"No it's fine Mina, sit down." Sighing in relief I pressed my eyes to the crack in the door.

"So what happened last night? Did you tell him how you felt?" I saw Estelle sit down on the bed, Mina sitting next to her.

"Yes, he said he feels the same. He kissed me Mina." Mina squealed in delight.

"That's wonderful, what was it like-" She covered her mouth. "-if it's not to bold to say." Estelle blushed.

"H-He was so cold; his skin was like ice." She said, and then fell silent.

"What does the letter say?" I heard the ruffling of paper. Estelle cleared her throat, giggling like a little girl.

_Dearest Estelle,_

_I thank you for inviting me over last night; it was I night I won't easily forget. The aria that you wrote me-_

'She wrote him an aria??!' I thought.

_-is amazing. I hope the next time that we see each other; you may be able to play the whole piece for me. I will not forget the way your eyes glittered like emeralds in the night and your skin like the velvet that shows off a perfect jewel. I hope that we can see each other again soon my love. _

_With all my heart… The Count of Monte Cristo._

"He's so romantic. I love him so much Mina." She ran a hand through her hair; she got up and put the letter in the drawer of her vanity along with the others. "I'm going to the library to read for awhile." Mina and Estelle left the room. I carefully stepped out of her cupboard. Checking the coast was clear I ran to my room, collapsing on one of the chairs by the balcony. I clasped a hand over my mouth.

'It isn't long now before she becomes the Countess of Monte Cristo. A grand title and more money then she can handle-'

"Sweetheart?" I looked up, mummy stepped into the room. Stroking one of her beautiful dogs.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" I looked up at her. "Awww, poor dear; you look a bit off colour." I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling?" She said; a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"There's something I have to tell you."


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre**** 8 **

**Estelle's View-**

Despite it being July, the weather had finally cleared up. I was standing in the courtyard, playing croquet with Lottie and Agatha. I didn't care that Step-Mother was knocking my ball out of the way when I wasn't looking; my mind was set on the Count. My head rose when Father came out onto the patio, grabbing a bread roll.

"I have to go out and see a client; I will be back later this evening." I waved goodbye, but turned around when I felt Step-Mother's arm around me.

"Don't worry Hungarius; I'll take care of Estelle." My eyes narrowed at her sudden change in character. "It's your turn Estelle." I knocked my ball with my mallet, listening to the sound of the carriage pulling out and the gate closing. The ball hit the finishing post and the game was over. "Estelle?" I looked up.

"Yes?" It was Step-Mother; she walked over with a large smile on her face.

"Can you put the things away in the shed?" I sighed and started to pick up the metal arches and the heavy balls. I turned to the shed, putting them away in the right place. Suddenly I felt a heavy blow to the back of my head, making me fall forward. My eyes watered from the pain, I grabbed the back of my head.

"What the-" I turned around; Step-Mother was standing there with her croquet mallet. Her eyes burned with jealous fury and an unbridled rage. "Agatha? Why would you-"

"Didn't I tell you to never see him again?" I froze; I crawled on the floor of the garden shed. My summer dress being ripped and ruined by the dust and filth, I didn't take my eyes off her.

"How did you-" She raised the mallet again, bringing it down on my head again. I cried out in pain, feeling my blonde hair being stained with blood. I clutched my head, my eyes starting to dim.

"I will not let you become greater then me… little girl." She said cruelly. She swung the mallet again, hitting my ribs. There was a crunch and I fell to the floor, gasping.

'Please... I can't die like this.' I blacked out.

**Mina's View-**

I watched from the window above the kitchen sink. The game was going very well, Estelle won and was starting to pack away the metal loops. She walked into the garden shed, the plate I was washing shattered to the floor. Madame Agatha swung her croquet mallet and there was a cry of pain. I couldn't hear what she was saying to Mademoiselle Estelle but I did hear a second painful noise come from the garden shed. Dropping the sponge I grabbed the nearest video phone, which was the one in Master Hungarius' office. With a shaking hand I dialed the number for the Count's bodyguards.

'Please hurry.' I gritted my teeth, my heart pounding.

"This is Bertuccio, right-hand man to the Count of Monte Cristo." His dark face appeared on the video screen.

"H-Hello? This is Mina Braque; I am Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter's maid."

"What is it? The Count is very busy today." I clutched the phone.

"Mademoiselle Estelle's step-mother, Madame Agatha has found out about the two of them, she's hurting her severely right now. Please help us." He gasped.

"Hold on." He put the phone on hold, half a second later he was back on screen. "We're on our way." I put the phone down and ran outside; I pulled open the garden shed door. Mademoiselle Estelle lay bleeding on the floor, Madame Agatha stood over her. In her hand was a bloodied croquet mallet.

"What are you doing here servant girl?" She turned around and pushed me out of the shed, closing the door behind her. She grabbed my wrist, pushing me to the ground. Her eyes burned like angry fire. "You knew about this all along didn't you? Lottie told me everything, that you have been giving her secret letters all these months." She struck my face. I felt a bruise starting to form. Jacque came running out into the courtyard.

"His Excellency, the Count of Monte Cristo."

**Count's View-**

I stormed through the doors to the courtyard; Estelle was no where in sight. I felt my forehead burn with Gankutsuou's mark but luckily it was covered by stray locks of hair. My eyes darkened as I saw Agatha's face turn pink.

"H-How lovely to see you again Count! What a pleasant surprise-"

"Where is she?" I growled, gritting my teeth. Agatha frowned but then a fake smiled washed over her face. I was unable to mask my fury and rage.

"She's gone out shopping for the day, so sorry." I saw Mina get to her feet, a large bruise on her face.

"She's in there." She pointed to the garden shed. Baptistin and Bertuccio grabbed Agatha just as she started to stop me. I tore down the garden shed door, making it shatter. My eyes widened, I fell to my knees. Her hair was stained red with blood, her beautiful light green dress was torn and soiled with dirt, her eyes were shut and her breathing was shallow. I carefully took her in my arms, she whimpered in pain and her eyes opened.

"Count-" She smiled at me. She shakily brought her arms around my neck. "-I knew that you'd come." She hissed in pain and her eyes closed again. I took her out of the shed, Gankutsuou's mark subsided but I glared at Agatha.

"I see that you are no longer fit to be a proper parent to my Estelle. I have no choice but to take her to stay with me." I held her closer to my chest; her body trembled from the chill of the wind. "Miss Braque." She looked at me. "Are you alright?" She nodded, blushing a little. "Can you gather Estelle's things, all her clothes, and her violin. Bertuccio and Baptistin will help you take it to my carriage." I turned to the door to the courtyard.

"Now just hold on a minute Count!" I stopped and looked at Agatha, her face turned white.

"Madame, I am sick and tired of your deceit and cruelty towards this girl. I am positive that when I tell Hungarius about what you've been doing to her, then he'll support my decision. You'll hear from me within the week." She fell silent. I headed towards my carriage. Guilt dripped into my heart like a deadly poison.

'Estelle, my love-' I kissed her forehead. '-it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. My foolish pride blinded me; I didn't see what could happen.' I got in the carriage and closed the door, holding her carefully. 'When my vengeance is executed, I promise that you won't get hurt.'


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre**** 9**

**Estelle's View-**

Slowly I opened my eyes, the room was dark but a slight weight was resting on my stomach. I looked over to see the head of the Count resting on my stomach; I gasped but then rested my head back on the soft pillow. He gave out a moan and awoke, sitting back up. I felt his hand slip into mine, I squeezed it gently.

"Hey…" I whispered. He looked at me in surprise, but then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up." He took my hand, making my knuckles brush against his icy cheek.

"I'm here now, you don't have to worry-" He closed his eyes and sighed, trailing his lips against the soft skin of my inner wrist. I sighed at his intimate touch, carefully sitting up I pressed my lips to his. He tensed up but kissed me back, caressing my hair and neck. Carefully avoiding my bandages, his arm wrapped around my shoulders to support me. His lips traveled from mine to the corner of my mouth, my jaw to my neck. I gasped as I felt his sharp teeth rake along my neck; he pressed his chest against mine.

"Estelle." He whispered huskily in my ear, I moaned as his tongue flashed against my earlobe. Lying back down, he hovered above me; nibbling down on my sensitive neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning as his lips traced my collarbone.

"Count…" I whispered, caressing his head with my hands. Waves of pleasure rippled my body as he nibbled on my neck, just under my ear. He pulled away, making me sigh and rest my arms back on my chest.

"I need to go out for a few hours-" I sat up, a little too quickly. Flinching I felt a sting in my side, my ribs. "Rest, I will be back before morning. I just have something to take care of." He kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, just as he left the room.

'He's such a good man.'

**Count's View-**

I sat in the carriage, watching from the shadows as a few people passed. A smirk washed over my face as I saw a familiar silhouette waddle down the street. I removed my top hat and placed it next to me.

"I will be back in a few minutes." I said, Gankutsuou's voice echoing my own. I stepped out of the carriage.

"Of course Master." Bertuccio said as I shut the door behind me.

I took careful steps behind her, watching her silently. The streets were practically deserted, except for her and I. In her arms was one of her hideous dogs, I smiled wickedly as she turned down a dark street.

'Good evening Madame.' I started to speed up; Gankutsuou's eyes appeared on my forehead as I reached out for her. I froze as I heard a loud yelp from her dog; she turned around. Quickly pulling my dagger out I killed the dog, separating its head from its body. She opened her mouth to scream but I was too fast for her, thinking quickly I pushed her into a back alley. I clasped a hand around her throat, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Count, p-please don't do this. I don't wanna die. I can't die." I smirked and ran my claws along her face, she shivered in the cold. There was a rumble and rain started to pour down, making my hair and cloak stick to my body.

"Oh don't worry Madame, you won't." I brought the dagger up, narrowing it in on her frightened eyes. She started to cry, blubbering and whimpering.

"You made a huge mistake, messing with her. You should have just left her alone. Now you shall feel the pain that you gave her." I slashed her across the face, tearing out her eyes. I clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Blood ran over her face, I smiled. She fell to floor; I crouched down next to her. Grabbing her mouth I cut her tongue out, throwing it to the floor. Pinning her hands above her head with one of mine, I cut her face with the dagger. After making her hideous to look at and beyond recognition, I released her. The rain made the blood flow down her face faster, the lamplight made the setting even more sinister. Sticking the blade in her mouth I pressed my lips to her ear. "Now you understand what happens to those who hurt the ones I care about. If you're smart, you will never speak of this again to anyone. Understand?" She didn't do anything. I slashed the blade upwards, making her lips split up her cheeks. Before she could scream, I put the blade in her mouth again. "Do you understand?" I whispered again. She nodded shakily. I smirked and kissed her slashed cheek. "Good." I slashed her other cheek open, this time letting her scream. I left her there, alone and bleeding in the alleyway. I cleaned the dagger on a scrap off her dress. I got in the carriage, Bertuccio was waiting for me.

"What next Gankutsuou?" I smiled.

"Take me to the Cutter Estate; I need to deliver a message." We drove off into the night.

**Lottie's View-**

I looked over the city of Pairs, then back at the clock.

'Where is she? Mummy said she'd be back an hour ago.' I looked at the mirror that hung next to my cupboard, brushing my hair. My long violet nightdress swept the floor, I heard a creak and my balcony doors swept open, letting in a generous amount of rain. Swearing, I closed the doors and locked them. I turned back to the mirror, brushing my hair again. Something moved in the dark behind me, a tall and shadowy figure loomed out of the dark. I yelped as the stranger clasped a strong and wet hand over my mouth, a sharp object was pressed against my throat. I felt the figure press their lips to my ear, their wet hair dripping down my nightdress.

"If you scream, I'll tear your throat out." The voice was male, but it sounded like two voices at once.

'Wait, I know that voice!' Turning around, I came face to face with the Count. On his forehead were intricate symbols that looked like eyes, they shone pink in the darkness. "Count?!' I whispered, he walked behind me; the knife dragging along my throat lightly. Gulping down a lump in my throat I felt a bead of sweat run down my brow. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. He pressed the blade a little harder.

"You know what you have done Mademoiselle Lottie, what the consequences of your actions were." I started to tremble.

"I didn't-" He growled.

"Don't try to deny what you have done; you knew what your mother would do to her. That she'd hurt her." Suddenly he pressed my face against the mirror, holding the knife against my back. I yelped and tried to struggle but he was far too strong.

"W-why didn't y-y-you say anything th-that night?" I asked, my voice trembling. I sighed as I felt the knife slip.

"I don't know myself; I wanted you to know what I felt for her and how you couldn't see it. If I said anything, I would have spoiled the perfect moment between her and I." I whimpered as he dragged the blade over the crook of my elbow. "Though you did not harm her physically, this is for all that you have done to her and to stop you from continuing it. Now, for your foolish tongue." He clasped a hand over my mouth, making a deep cut in my arm, dragging the blade deep and hard along my arm. I tried to scream but he stopped me, tears rolled down my cheeks. I squirmed as his lips pressed against my ear. "Remember, one scream and death comes swift." He removed his hand, I cried against the mirror. My shoulders shook with heavy sobs; he pressed his thumb into the cut. Biting down on my lips I tried to endure the pain, feeling the blood ooze down my arm. "Now, you are to never hurt Estelle ever again." I nodded slightly.

"Y-yes your E-Excellency." I felt the blade on the back of my hand.

"You will never speak of this event to anyone, or you'll die by my hands. If anyone asks, you did this to yourself." I nodded meekly.

"Y-yes your E-Excellency." He spun me around, clasping my hand tightly.

"I'm glad we have an understanding, but just to make sure-" He slashed an 'X' on the back of my hand, I whimpered in pain. Falling to the floor I looked up at him, I nursed my bleeding hand. He bent down close to my face; I stared at the glowing marks. "I will see you in a few days Mademoiselle Lottie." He kissed my cheek, his icy lips on my skin. He opened the balcony door and jumped down, I sat there on the floor; blood running down my arm and staining the carpet. My breaths came shallow and fast as I tried to stop the bleeding. I didn't try to stop the tears, they couldn't stop.

'I mustn't let anyone know, if I do… he'll kill me.' I trembled in fear, fear of a man who my step-sister was in love in. Fear of a sadistic Count.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre**** 10**

**Estelle's View-**

I looked over by my bed, a girl a lot younger then me stood by my bed. I gasped, she was so beautiful. Long dark green hair fell over her shoulders, white skin like mine and beautiful light blue eyes. She was cloaked in bright colours; her origin was surely from Eastern Space.

"Hello, my name is Haydee." She said quietly. I sat up; my ribs had healed significantly over the past few days. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Estelle Cutter, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"My Master has spoken of you a lot. He's very fond of you, you know." I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of things does he say about me?" I asked. She sat down on the small chair that sat next to me. She brushed a little lock of stray hair out of her beautiful face.

"Many things, especially that you have sworn your heart to him. Is it true?" I looked at her, she looked sad.

"It's true; I love him with all my heart. He means the world to me." She looked at me, a little distressed. Walking over to me, she clasped my hands.

"Just be careful, he is a very determined man. He will-"

"Haydee." The two of us turned around, the Count was standing there. She quickly got up and left the room, hurrying down the hall. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. In his hand was a newspaper. "How are you feeling?" He sat down on the chair where Haydee sat, crossing his legs and looking at me. I got up and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm feeling fine." He passed me the newspaper. I opened it, my eyes widened.

**'WOMAN BRUTALLY ATTACKED IN ALLEYWAY'**

**Face Scarred Beyond Recognition, Dental Records Confirm Identity as Madame Agatha Cutter**

I froze. Staring at the newspaper, I felt the Count sit down next to me on the bed. He touched my shoulder, I looked at him. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and passed him back the newspaper. I leant my head against his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around me.

"I hope that catch whoever did this to her." His arm tensed and his face grew hard.

"What do you mean?" He said quietly.

"I mean that despite her cruelty, no one should be treated like that."

"Hmmm." He got up; his eyes were shadowed over by his long hair. I sat there, watching as he stood in the doorway. "I have a lot of work to do today; I'll see you at the table for dinner." He left me there in the dark.

A week passes; a week in the Count's golden mansion. Often he was locked in his study, working hard. Haydee and I sat by the massive underground lake, his home took some time getting used to but I was still getting lost trying to find the right rooms. She plucked a string on her harp and we started to play together as we often did. Our music sounding wonderful when we played together, our heads rose when we saw the Count walking towards us. He bent over and kissed the top of my head, I smiled at his affection.

"Haydee, may I have a moment with Estelle please?" Haydee nodded and walked off. The Count took Haydee's spot, sitting opposite me. "The music that the two of you make is heavenly." I smiled. "I have a little surprise for you." My eyes widened. Knowing the Count, it could be anything. A familiar face with short red hair looked through the door.

"Mina!" I ran up to her, hearing the Count chuckle behind me. She embraced me warmly, like long lost family members.

"When Madame Cutter found out I was involved in your relationship with the Count, she fired me. Luckily, the Count has hired me as your personal maid." I looked over at him, his eyes were closed and a warm smile was across his lips.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." He bent down and I stood up, our lips touching each others. He held my waist and I rested my hands on his chest. I stepped back down but he didn't release me from the embrace.

"Would you like to attend the Opera this evening; I want it to be your debut to the public as my companion." I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready." I felt him cup my chin and force me to look at him. His face was warm and comforting, raising my spirits a little.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'll be beside you."

**That Evening-**

I gasped as Mina tightened the strings of my corset; it was one of my black dresses. It revealed my shoulders and cleavage and had large straps; the skirt flared out to the floor and trailed a little behind. Mina finished lacing me up, I attached my diamond bracelet to my wrist.

"Good Evening your Excellency." I turned around, the Count and Baptistin entered the room. In Baptistin's arms was a large black box, the Count smiled and wrapped his arms around my small waist.

"You may be excused Miss Braque." Mina nodded and left, the Count reached over to the large black box. I watched him as he slowly undid the little gold clasp. "Think of this as a little gift from me, to the woman I love." I smiled and blushed, flattered by his charming words. My breath caught in my throat as I looked inside the box. A necklace worthy of royalty; entirely made of diamonds and white gold with a few large emeralds. The Count ran a fingertip over one of the emeralds, carefully taking it out of the box. I said nothing, words escaping me entirely. Carefully holding my hair back he stepped behind me and sealed the clasp.

"Count… I don't know what to say." He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought my wrist to his lips.

"Then say nothing." He kissed my inner wrist, his grip tightening on my waist. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush against my ear, my heart quickening. I looked at my reflection in the floor-length mirror. The necklace twinkled like stars around my throat, making my eyes shine. It was only then that I noticed that the Count had no reflection; it appeared that I stood alone.

'H-How can that be?' Closing my eyes I whimpered as I felt his lips on my shoulder, his hand gently caressed the side of my neck. Shivers of pleasure raced up my spine as the tip of his tongue trailed along my shoulder. "C-Count." I breathed quietly; I placed my hand over his. Holding his hand to my waist, his lips ran over the diamond necklace. His other hand gently trailed the edge of my dress, lightly touching my partially exposed breasts, setting my face ablaze. He carefully buried his nose in the soft hair behind my ear; I trembled as I heard him inhale deeply. His hands rested on my shoulders, he looked at my reflection in the mirror; smiling at the sight of my pink tinted cheeks, my shaky breathing.

"You're just so adorable Estelle." He whispered, kissing my cheek. He grabbed my long black cloak with fur trim and placed it around my shoulders. I sealed the small clasp and the two of us headed out the door. I sat next to him in the carriage, fear and nerves clutching my heart. I started to wring my fingers together in my gloves, fidgeting with my nails. He noticed this. Entwining his fingers with mine he kissed the top of my hand, his eyes locked with mine. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I gave a wary smile, feeling the carriage stop. He ran his thumb across the back of my hand. "Ready?" He asked, I gulped down the lump that rested in my throat.

"Yes." I squeaked out, he smiled and helped me out of the carriage.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre**** 11**

The two of us took steps up the Paris opera house, the Count's arm around my waist. The gentleman at the door took our cloaks and the Count's top hat, and then the noise started. Gossip flooded the room, the Count took my hand in his, relaxing me by rubbing his thumb along my palm in circles. I tried my best to ignore the hurtful glares from the people around me, mostly focused on the decadence of my jewellery.

"Estelle?" I turned around; a familiar face stepped out of the crowd.

"Drake?" He took another step towards me, glancing at the Count as though asking permission to look at me. Gently taking the top of my hand, he kissed it.

"It is good to see you again Monsieur Lee." The Count said, I took my hand from Drake's and stepped back to the Count. He placed a hand on my shoulder, I placed mine a top his.

"Good to see you again Count; I see that you have taken a shine to dear Estelle." I watched carefully as his eyes darkened at the sight of my necklace.

"I do what I can to give her everything she desires, and in return… she has blessed me with her love." I smiled up at him, feeling a warm blush spread over my cheeks. Looking just behind Drake, I saw a face among the crowd.

"Father?" He turned around, my face lit up. Running to him, we embraced each other. I heard the Count chuckle behind me.

"Ah, what a delightful reunion." I smiled warmly at Father, his eyes smiling at me.

"How have you been darling?" He asked.

"I've been fine, I heard about Agatha." His smile dropped. "How is she?" He sighed.

"She's been better, but she'll pull through." Lottie stepped out from behind him, dressed in red. She clutched her fan tightly in her hands, shuffling over to me.

"Lottie, nice to see you again." She looked at my necklace, her jaw dropping and her eyes popping. A cold presence behind my back, a set of arms around my waist; my beloved.

"Ah Mademoiselle Lottie, long time no see. I do hope that you enjoy the opera tonight." She clenched her fan tightly, making it creak and groan; her eyes wide. There was a tinkling of a bell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats as the Opera will be starting in five minutes." Father smiled and hugged me.

"Please excuse us your Excellency, we have to go." Lottie walked away quickly, pushing past people to get in.

'Strange.' The Count led me to one of the private boxes, taking my hand and kissing the top of it. He whispered in my ear.

"You're doing wonderfully." I smiled and turned my attention to the stage, just as the lights dimmed. The opening scene to Madame Butterfly commenced; such music! The Count certainly knew how to make me feel special, but during the opera I couldn't help but feel the eyes of the crowd on me. During intermission the Count and I didn't leave the box, only drinking red wine that Baptistin had brought for us. He had taken the courtesy of checking what it was like in the lobby and apparently it was swamped with people trying to get a glimpse of the Count and I. After the opera had concluded the Count and I walked through the lobby, the buzz of gossip started up again. Looking over, I saw women looking at me with burning envy.

"Estelle." I looked in the crowd; Father took a step towards me. "Feel free to visit your home anytime, both you and the Count are welcome." Lottie stood in the background, not taking her eyes off the Count. I felt the Count place his hand on my hip.

"Thank you for the wonderful invitation Monsieur Cutter." Lottie came up to me, taking my hand and leading me away from the Count and Father.

"Lottie? What are you doing?" She pulled me into a dark corner, clutching my hands in hers; her eyes were wide and frightened.

"I know what I did was wrong and I know that you will probably never forgive me for telling Mummy about the two of you but-" She looked over her shoulder; the Count was starting to make his way over to me.

"The devil wears many faces and speaks with honeyed words, it will take you and I am only warning you of-"

"Mademoiselle Lottie, I apologize for interrupting you but Estelle and I have to go." I let the Count take my hand and the three of us headed towards the long line of coaches that were waiting outside the Opera House. I waved goodbye to Father and Lottie, Baptistin held the door of the coach open for me. The Count and I sped off into the night; his hand caressed the side of my neck. Turning my head toward him he brought his lips down onto mine, kissing me soft and slow; the taste of red wine on his lips. My eyes widened, I shyly wrapped my arms around him; he pushed me against the soft velvet of the seat. Our breath was hot and heavy against each other's lips. He took my wrist and pinned it against my head, he lowered his lips to my throat and reached around to unclasp the necklace which fell against my chest and onto my lap. My lips parted as I moaned softly as his lips snatched at my throat suddenly. I gasped for air as my breath raced and my breasts pressed against his coat, his lips turned into a smile as his long teeth ran over my pulse.

"You are so beautiful Estelle." My hand rested on his shoulder as he dragged his sharp teeth over my throat.

"C-Count… ah." I sighed; his tongue ran over my throat. He pulled away and kissed me again, my hand caressing his cool face gently. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue trace my lips, moaning I granted him access. He smirked and his tongue slipped between my lips, closing my eyes I whimpered as he examined every known inch of my mouth. He pulled away, gently nibbling on my bottom lip as he did and released my small wrist, resting his head on top of mine, holding the back of my head with his gloved hand. My breath danced against his throat as he held me, the necklace glittering in the dim light of the carriage.

**A Few Days Later-**

I walked through one of the hallways of the Count's home, finally finding the dining room and taking a set at the long table. He was at the head of the table, sipping coffee and looking intensely at the computer in front of him. The table was laden for food only for two; there were no windows so the only light came from natural gas lamps in the walls.

"Estelle?" I looked up at him, he didn't meet my gaze. "Would you like to go to Luna for the festival?" I smiled and put my tea down.

"I would love to; besides, you could really use a break from all your work-"

"I won't be coming." I frowned a little, surprised from his words. He looked up at me; his eyes were colder than usual which gave me chills.

"But you-" I started

"I want you to enjoy yourself while the carnival is on, I have business to do in Eastern Space and I won't be back until later in the week." I lowered my head and sipped my tea in silence. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for the offer but I did want some more time with the man I loved. I heard a chair moving and felt is cold gloved hands cup my face and make my eyes lock with his, he smiled a little. His smile made my heart flutter and his thumb ran over my bottom lip. "I will try to be back for the last evening, I'll book seats at the opera." I smiled and he released my face, finishing his coffee and leaving me alone. I sighed and finished my breakfast, wallowing in my own thoughts.

Within the week the Count had already booked my trip to Luna and an extra ticket for Mina. We stood on the split platform, just about to part ways; the busying crowds moved around us. He looked royal as always, his long cloak fanned across his back like wings.

"Have a safe journey Count, don't make too much trouble." He chuckled and cupped my chin, drawing my lips to his. Our kiss was brief and we parted, he going to some far off planet and I was simply going to the moon. The stars slowly passed us as Luna fast approached, a smile washed over my face. The beauty of space swept me away, just like it had done too many people before it.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre**** 12**

I lost myself in the carnival, being submerged in the colour and life all around me was a blissful experience. However, I pitied that the Count wasn't here to be with me, but spending time alone with Mina was great. She and I bonded over discussions about fashion and the cute boys looking at her in the hotel bar. Being unfamiliar with male attention, she did nothing but giggle and blush.

At long last, it was the night of the opera, putting on my nice powder blue dress I adjusted my hair and headed downstairs towards the carriages, Mina next to me and looking beautiful in a simple silvery grey dress and a long grey shawl. Taking careful steps down to the carriages, the steps were slippery and slick with confetti and spilled drinks. My heart lurched as I felt my foot slip and I fell forward, letting out a yelp of surprise; hitting the person in front of me, preventing me from falling on my face.

"Oh! Pardon me Mademoiselle, are you alright?" I looked over, a boy my height was in my face. Younger than me but very handsome, with short brown hair and beautiful dark skin a tiny beauty spot under his eye, his cheeks turned red as his hands dropped from my hips where he caught me.

"Estelle are you alright?! Thank you for catching her Monsieur." Mina said, smiling at the boy. He smiled rubbed the back of his head, another boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes looked at us, smiling. His eyes were wide with the sight of me, my ivory skin and hair was quite rare amongst women who weren't albino.

"Well Albert, you actually do have a way with the ladies." He said chuckling. Albert turned red and punched him in the arm, but laughed as well; I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"May I have the honour of knowing your name Mademoiselle?" I smiled and covered the lower part of my face with my blue fan.

"Estelle, Estelle Cutter Monsieur." The darker boy kissed the top of my hand, followed by the blonde. "This is my maid and best friend, Mina Braque." She curtsied, they bowed.

"I'm Baron Franz d'Epinay; this is my best friend the Vicomte Albert de Morcerf." I smiled.

"I have heard many good things about your Father's chances in the upcoming election; when you see him tell him his supporters are still as strong as ever." I said politely, Albert smiled.

"So where are you two lovely ladies off to tonight?"

"To the opera, my mistress is meeting her companion there. Perhaps we shall see you there?" Mina said, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Franz smiled, as did Albert.

"As a matter of fact, we are! Maybe we'll bump into each other afterwards." Albert said happily as he and Franz got into a carriage, I did the same with Mina.

After a short trip we arrived at the Opera House, looking over my shoulder I saw the two boys talking to a woman in an orange dress with black hair. Albert waved to me quietly, I returned the gesture. Sipping champagne in the waiting room, I looked around for the Count. My heart dropping as the bell for taking our seats went and there was still no sight of the Count. Mina gently touched my shoulder; her eyes were sympathetic and friendly.

"Let's go Estelle." We made our way to the private box that the Count booked, taking our seats as the curtain started to rise. I sighed and looked to the stage, trying to focus on the opera. Mina didn't say anything, never going to the opera before she was greatly drawn into the story. Clutching her shawl she didn't tear her eyes from the stage, a small smile on her lips.

'She looks so happy, I guess she doesn't have the time or the money to go to things like this as often as I do.' This in mind I tried harder to turn my attention back to the stage. I watched and listened carefully, the woman on stage holding a dagger and was bleeding, the tragic heroine. Her voice was light and pure; I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gasping I spun around and smiled as I saw a familiar face.

"Hope I'm not too late." I got up and he kissed me lightly on the cheek, feeling my face flush with pleasure. Behind him stood Haydee, the unpleasant feeling of jealousy rush over me. Not that I wasn't happy to see her, but I was hoping that it would be just me and him.

"Not at all, as long as you're here now… but I was starting to worry." He smiled and turned to the edge of the box, I noticed that he had a bouquet of blue roses. He threw the roses towards the stage, the crowd held their breath but she caught them and continued singing. I smiled and sat next to the Count, leaning over to his ear.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" I whispered to him, he chuckled and entwined his fingers with mine. He bowed to someone in the audience but I ignored it, feeling at ease now that the Count was there.

The curtain dropped at the end of the final act and we all got up, Haydee and Mina started to head off to the hotel rooms. I picked up my fan and turned to leave, but the Count stood in my way.

"There is one thing that I haven't done yet tonight my dear." He said huskily, flashing my favourite smirk at me.

"What's that?" I asked, he stepped forward and I took a step back. I felt the lush red velvet of the curtain of our box against my back. He placed a hand next to my head, pinning me in place.

"I haven't told you how breathtakingly lovely you look tonight." I felt my face burn and turned away shyly. He cupped my chin with his other hand, his lips less than an inch from mine.

"Don't be so shy Estelle; learn to take a compliment once in awhile." He purred, sealing the gap between us. His gloved hand cupped my jaw as he passionately kissed me, turning his head so it would fit mine better. My bare hands clutched at his beautiful coat, feeling the curl of his hair against my fingertips. He pressed me hard against the wall of our private box, my hand carefully ran over his gold earring and down his neck, he kissed the corner of my mouth and pulled away. He released me and stepped back, offering his arm to me. I locked my arm in his; my face still glowed with love. "Estelle-"

"Yes?" I said, turning to him.

"Would you go back to the hotel room by yourself, there's something I need to take care of while I'm in the Opera House. Go to our new room on the top floor of the hotel, all your things have been moved there. Mina and Haydee will be staying together, so don't worry about them." He said and handed me the key card, I nodded and took off. Taking a carriage to the Rospoli Hotel I opened the door to our room, expecting a room lavished with expense.

'He just can't help himself can he?' I said to myself, the room was decked with velvet draped walls and beautiful furniture. A huge ruby-like chandelier hung above me, I looked around and saw that there was only one bedroom. My face flushed at the sight of the massive red and brown bed, large enough for ten people. I placed my fan on my side of the bed and got into the polished white shower, scrubbing my body with apricot body wash. I finished my shower and wrapped a large towel around myself, running my hands through my long tresses. There was a knock at the bathroom door, I clutched my towel. "Yes?" I asked timidly, the steam clouded up the bathroom.

"Get changed into something nice, I've invited some guests up for dinner." The Count said, and then I heard him walking away.

'He could have given me some warning!' I thought, trying madly to dry my hair, pulling out a hairdryer and combing it quickly. When it was finally acceptable I clutched my towel and made a dash for the bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the closet and finally decided on a nice cream coloured modern dress with lots of layers of lace. Slipping on some small white ankle boots I checked myself in the mirror before heading into the dining room.

Bertuccio smiled at me and opened the door, I heard the sound of familiar laughter and my eyes widened.

"Albert! Franz!" I said happily upon recognizing their faces. They put down their glasses and got up, equally surprised to see me.

"Mademoiselle Cutter, what a surprise!" Franz said, a large smile on his face. Baptistin pulled back my chair and I took my seat, the Count chuckled.

"You know her Baron?" The Count asked, an unfamiliar sharp edge to his voice; I took a sip of water.

"We bumped into each other on the way to the opera, I thought I saw you sitting with the Count but I wasn't sure." Albert said, smiling and the Count raised his glass. His tense attitude earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"A toast!" We all did the same, Bertuccio poured me some wine and I lifted my crystal glass.

"To the aristocracy and to good health-" He glanced at me, his piercing eyes striking mine. "-and of course to love." The Count purred, I blushed and drank. We all feasted on the finest foods that Luna had to offer, laughing and talking. Only during this I realized how young Albert and Franz were, only fifteen each! Their maturity surprised me; they were as sophisticated as many matured aristocrats are in their twenties.

'Even Lottie acts like a twelve year old at times.' I thought, taking another sip of wine. They made me seem old in comparison, but my youthful appearance misled many people, little did they suspect my real age was twenty four.

"Come now, this won't do. When a man has come all the way to Luna, he simply must try these dishes." The Count said, as I took another bite of the succulent aubrenyne fish from Eastern Space.

"We thank you for your kindness Sir, but we seem to be the only ones who are eating. You haven't touched a thing all through dinner, are you not feeling well?" Franz asked, I stopped and looked at the Count. He had been acting a little odd as of late.

"Please, you needn't concern yourselves about me." The Count said, he took out his small green box and took out one of his pills. "Just as journeys travelled alone are dull and unsatisfying, meals eaten alone have no flavour. For me, speaking with enchanting guests as I'm doing right now is really the greatest feast that I could wish for." He said, I smiled and went back to eating. "Please, help yourselves. By the way, I was wondering what you thought of the opera we attended?" The Count asked, I turned to Albert and Franz.

"Well Sir, I really don't go to see operas very often. But for some reason this time, I found myself drawn into the story." He said happily.

"Oh I see Albert, are you saying to us that there is someone in the world for whom you pine? Just as in the opera?" The Count said, I leant back with my glass in hand, swirling the alcohol in the glass.

"No Sir! Of course not!" Albert said.

"Come on Albert, you know that's not true." Franz said slyly.

"Are you talking about Eugenie? We were chosen for each other by our parents, I've never experienced the same kind of intense love like the main character in that opera." He seemed sad. "I want something more in my life, something that I can lose myself in, something to grab my heart and never let go. You see, I came on this journey to find that something." He said softly, Franz laughed.

"Really? Why are you trying to make it sound so noble? I thought your goal was more focused below your waist!" Franz said, Albert blushed.

"Franz! Cut it out!" Albert said, embarrassment flooding his face. The Count and I laughed; I smiled at the two of them.

"Don't worry Albert, someday you'll find the right one. Who knows? Maybe your relationship with that girl Eugenie may work out." I said, Albert smiled at me.

"Maybe you're right Estelle, only time will tell I guess." He said.

"This is marvellous; youth is such a wonderful thing. Endless possibilities, hopes and dreams, and passion unencumbered." The Count said, gesturing dramatically with his hands.

"Well it's clear of the love that you and Mademoiselle Estelle have for one another, how did the two of you meet anyway?" Albert asked, the curious child in him emerging.

"Albert! Don't be rude!" Franz said, killing Albert's buzz. I finished my glass of water.

"No, it's alright." I said, the Count placed his gloved hand atop mine on the table, I smiled.

"I first met the Count at the Lee's winter party, he found something of mine. We danced, but my step-mother and step-sister were highly against our potential love." I said, I felt the Count tense up.

"Why, what was so wrong about your relationship?" Franz asked, I sighed and rubbed my brow.

"You have to understand my step-mother is very easily angered by me and is very jealous of me. It enraged her with the thought of me becoming more popular socially than her. Once she found out about our secret meetings, she…" I pursed my lips.

"It doesn't matter what she _did_ Estelle, all that matters is that you're safe." The Count said, his fingers linked with mine. Our eyes locked, he smiled at me over the soft candle light.

"Wow…" I turned around, Albert was looking at us; an awed expression on his face. "It sounds just like the plot of an opera, it's so romantic." He said.

"Estelle?" Franz asked, I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Was your step-mother's name in the paper a few weeks ago?" He asked, I gasped but then nodded. "I'm so sorry." He said quickly, seeing that he had upset me.

"It's nothing; I just hope that her recovery is quick." I said.

"Bertuccio! Bring coffee for our guests." The Count said, turning to Bertuccio who stood in the corner, he went to the kitchens.

"Gentlemen, you honour us with your presence tonight." The Count said, bowing his head, I did the same out of courtesy.

"Not at all Sir, the honour is ours." Albert said. The Count got up from his seat and walked over to Albert.

"In that case, I want you to join us on our balcony for luncheon tomorrow, it'll be wonderful. Will you come?" He asked.

'Where did this come from?' I thought.

"Oh really Sir? We'd be honoured to-" Albert said, then gave a grunt of pain; looking sharply at Franz.

"We're sorry your Excellency, we appreciate your kind offer but we couldn't possibly accept." Franz said, a strange grin on his face.

"Luna's public executions are the highlight of carnival you know. The festivities reach their peak as the blood of heinous criminals washes away all the crowd's sins." He said, placing a hand over his chest. I choked on a sip of water, wiping my mouth quickly.

'Public executions?!' I thought, shivering at the thought of the sight.

"One has not experience Luna's carnival without having seen this, is that not so? Monsieur Albert?" The Count said, reaching out his hand to him.

"Yes! You're exactly right." Albert said, ignoring Franz's stare of disapproval. We all drank our coffee before the evening drew to a close, feeling very tired myself and ready to sleep.

"Very well then, we shall await you in this room again tomorrow." The Count said, removing one of his gloves as we walked Franz and Albert to the door. "Good evening." The Count said, Albert shook his ungloved hand. Franz merely bowed in respect. I curtsied to them both; they both left us alone in the hotel room.

"They seem really nice, very mature." I said, turning to the Count. I couldn't hold back a yawn, which made him chuckle. He held my hands in his, kissing the tips of my fingers.

"Go to bed, I will be with you shortly." He said, making me blush. I walked to our bedroom, blushing terribly.

'I'm not ready for this! I'll just pretend to be asleep, I'm so tired anyway.' I though.

I went behind the silk screen and changed into my usual nightdress; it fell to my knees and hugged my waist. Made from pearl grey satin and buttoned from top to bottom with pearl buttons. The straps were wide and decorated with grey lace; I carefully slipped between the silk sheets and turned to the side. After awhile I felt the Count's cold presence beside me, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Estelle? Are you awake?" He whispered, I felt his lips brush against my ear. He chuckled when I didn't respond. "Of course you aren't." He said to himself, I shivered as I felt the back of his hand rub gently against the side of my face. He moved closer to me, I could hear my own heart beating in my chest. His lips traced down to the curve of my jaw, I unintentionally trembled as his icy breath flashed at my hair covered neck. "So soft…" He purred, being unintentionally seductive. I shivered and he pulled back, his hand reached to my neck. I felt his sharp nails pull my hair away from my throat and neck; I couldn't help but sigh as his arm snaked around my body and held my waist. His lips rested on my partially exposed shoulder, I heard him inhale and his grip tightened around my waist. Placing tiny butterfly kisses along my shoulder, he held my body against his. My toes curled in happiness, it was only then that I felt exhausted. I drifted into sleep in the Count's icy embrace.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre**** 13**

I awoke the next morning to the gentle feel of sunlight on my body and the scent of hot coffee in our bedroom. Rolling over I saw the Count was not lying beside me as he was last night; I ran my fingers through my hair and followed my nose. A silver tray with croissants, fruit, my favourite apricot jam and a tall cup of coffee sat placed on my bedside table next to my fan. Reaching out, I unfolded the note that lay next to the coffee.

_My Darling Estelle,_

_I could not bring myself to wake you, enjoy your breakfast and__ Monsieur's Albert and Franz shall be joining us at 12:30 this afternoon. I have work to do until then, so make yourself comfortable and I will see you again soon._

_The Count of Monte Cristo_

I smiled and leant back against one of the huge feather pillows, taking a sip of the coffee and finding it too hot for my mouth. I sputtered some out and winced as my tongue burnt, getting out of bed I looked out the window. Outside our room, the guillotine was being prepared for today's executions.

'I can't see why so many aristocrats get so much pleasure from this. Oh well…' Letting the see-through curtain fall back into place I turned around and went back to finishing my breakfast. Eventually I started to get changed for lunch with Albert and Franz; taking some clothes out of the cupboard I compared them against myself. Pulling my hair back into a high ponytail I got dressed; it was modern and made of lavender cloth which reached my knees, long sleeves were cut into sharp layers and I pulled on some stockings and my white ankle boots. I looked at the clock, 12:26 pm. 'I'm actually on time getting ready. That's a first.' I thought. I heard a knock at the door and heard Bertuccio answer it. I jumped as I felt a cool hand on mine; the Count escorted me to the table on the balcony. He pulled out my chair so I could sit down, the perfect gentleman.

"Bertuccio will be here with Albert and Franz shortly." He said, taking a seat next to me. I turned my attention to the gathering crowd outside the guillotine, sighing a little. "Something wrong Estelle?" The Count asked, I looked at him; his chin was resting on his fingertips.

"I just don't understand how people can watch this, it just seems so…"

"Inhuman?" The Count suggested. I looked at him; his eyes were darker… like the calm before the storm.

"Well, I was going to say barbaric but that works just as well." I said, looking at the balcony doors which Bertuccio opened.

"Good afternoon your Excellency, same to you Estelle." Albert said, the both of them bowed to the Count and they each kissed the top of my hand. They took their seats at the table, the crowd had gathered for the start of the executions.

"Who are today's condemned?" The Count asked. Bertuccio pulled a piece of paper from his vest pocket.

"One is man who committed murder out of poverty, one is a man who committed murder over a love affair and the third is a man who slaughtered an entire family to steal their possessions. All three are heinous criminals who are beyond forgiveness." He said, the Count's face was unnervingly blank. I looked at the stage, where the three criminals were tied. I winced as I heard their cries and tears.

"I did it to feed my family! I had to! My beloved wife and child, please forgive me! Please, spare me..." The first one wept, I glanced at Franz who looked nervously at Albert. The crowd started to cruelly throw garbage at the prisoners and the executioner's assistants tried to make them stop.

"My Lord Cardinal! I didn't murder anyone! My rival framed me! I'm innocent! Please, undo these chains! You have to believe me!" The second one cried, I put down the orange I was about to eat, finding that I had lost my appetite.

"I bet they're just saying anything that might earn them a reprieve." Franz said, desperate to lighten the atmosphere but I couldn't tear my eyes from the prisoners.

"You moron! Shut your trap!" The third one spat, clearly more brutal and crueller than the others. "I'm sick of you and your damn whining! As for me, I killed ten people! Women and children, I killed them all! How's that?! Live it up, you bastards! C'mon! I wanna see some more happy faces out there!" He laughed at the furious audience; I looked around as I heard the Count clapping.

"Today's card is most entertaining. What say you?" The Count said to Albert, I looked at him in disbelief.

'He's enjoying himself?!' I thought, watching him as he shuffled a deck of cards and placed three on the table.

"Why don't we have a bit of sport with this? A sideshow to the execution, as it were. I have here a single letter; it is a letter of pardon that was given to me by the Cardinal." I was equally as surprised as Franz and Albert; I didn't know he had that kind of power!

"How in the world did you get something like that?" Franz said, the Count chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I have but this one letter of pardon. To make the choice an impartial one, I have written the initials of one of the condemned men on each card. Now, please choose one of them. Come now, it's nothing more than a little game." He gestured to the cards, then to our nervous guests. I looked at them with wide eyes, unsure if this was some kind of joke.

"Just a minute Excellency! If that's the case, shouldn't we hear what they have to say first?!" Franz said, I nodded in agreement. The Count's eyes darted between us both.

"My good Monsieur Franz, we are not judges. Regardless of what we so, they are going to die. I merely suggest that we make use of that fact in order to enjoy ourselves. At this moment, we have in our hands the power to offer the hand of salvation to them. Why do you hesitate to make use of that power to do good?" The Count said as he moved to Albert's seat, making him appear even more intimidating than he normally was. Albert shrunk away from his cold words. "Yes, it almost feels as if one has become God, does it not?" He continued, driving his words deep into Albert's head.

"What are you thinking?!" Franz shouted, leaping from his seat and making me gasp in surprise.

"Count this is sick, please stop this. They are clearly uncomfortable, don't push them like this!" I said, getting up with Franz and crossing my arms. The Count merely glanced at me and turned his attention to Franz.

"You're using people's lives as a game?! You're crazy! Come on, let's go Albert!" Franz said, Albert didn't move.

"A game…? Yes, it is a game. Our own lives are pieces that are toyed with as part of someone else's game. Has it ever seemed that way to you?" The Count asked Franz.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know." Franz said before bowing and turning to the door. "Let's go, come on."

"I was of the opinion that you and I would be friends, Monsieur Albert. This is most disappointing." The Count said, I growled.

"That's low." I muttered, the Count walked over to me and put his arm around me and his fingers caressed my shoulder.

"My dear, is it not best for a developing friendship that the individuals share the same ideals? I have told you all that this is but a game, there is no point in taking this so personally… it's not your head on the chopping block." He said to me, his cheek against mine and the drums started. I shrugged his arm off and went to the edge of the balcony and looked out in disgust at the crowd.

"You set out on your journey in order to find something. To find and grab hold of a new you, through the exertion of your own will." He continued.

"Come on Albert, let's go!" Franz pushed, I looked over at Albert. Beads of sweat went down his brow; I could almost hear his heart racing. "Albert!" He got up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"I'll…I'll do it!" Albert said, standing before the three cards. I went over to Franz's side; no boy should be put through this.

"Don't Albert!" I said.

"Don't do it! You'll be sorry you did!" Franz cried, I wrung my hands together and looked at the Count's motionless back.

"It's just a game. Isn't it, Excellency?" Albert said softly, the Count moved to Albert's side. His hand drifted over the cards.

"Albert…" Franz whispered. Albert lowered his hand over the middle card. "Albert!" I covered my eyes, afraid of what he chose. The card was turned, Albert's trembling face looked at it for a second before the Count gave the card and the letter to Baptistin who appeared out of nowhere. The crowd fell silent as did all of us on the balcony, I clutched Franz's hand. The letter was read and a bell was rung.

"A pardon has been issued by the Cardinal! The condemned man who is to be pardoned is…" I held my breath, Franz tensed. "Rocca Briori, AKA Peppino!" I let out a horrified noise as the crowd released cries of anger and tormented pain. Peppino let out a few words of praise but I blocked it out.

"Damn him." Franz spat through gritted teeth.

"Monsieur Albert, you have done a good deed. Truly a good deed." The Count said, moving Albert carefully to the edge of the balcony with hands on his trembling shoulders. "Now, the show is beginning." The cries grew louder and the drums' tempo increased. "You mustn't look away Monsieur Albert. Not for an instant." I saw the blade come down, but I turned away from blood and hid my face in Franz's coat. Feeling him tense and turn his head away as well, the cries of joy came from the crowd and my stomach kicked in. I ran inside and covered my mouth, swallowing it back down in repulsion.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?" Bertuccio asked, I straightened up and looked at the Count's back in anger.

"I will be." I muttered.

After giving my quiet apologies to the both of them on behalf of the Count I closed the front door, resting my back against it and taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes, taking long strides to the study where he sat reading.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?!" I shouted, hearing Baptistin drop a plate in surprise. The Count looked over his book at me, getting up as he saw I was serious. He walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye, taking my hand in his.

"I was merely enjoying myself in the Luna festivities and it is rude to exclude others if the entertainment can be shared. Did you not like seeing your friends again?"

"I did like seeing them again. However, after your idea of 'entertainment' I doubt they'll want anything to do with me ever again. They are good people and you could have really screwed them up, Albert especially." I said, averting my eyes from his. I sharply inhaled as his finger traced the shape of my cheek, I looked back at him. The deck of cards was on the desk; before he could stop me I grabbed them and fanned them out. All of them were marked 'R.B.', I spun around and looked up at his surprised face. "YOU EVEN FUCKING CHEATED!?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, he blinked. "You're unbelievable." I spat, pushing him in the chest and kicking open the door. His sadistic cards went flying everywhere. Baptistin and Bertuccio re-posed themselves so it looked like they were working, the front door opened and a comforting sight met my eyes.

"Hello Estelle, Haydee and I are back from our room-" Mina started; I grabbed my bag and her wrist and dragged her down the hotel hallway. Haydee waved a nervous goodbye before going into my room.

"Excellent! We can start by getting a drink at the hotel bar!" I said, mocking happiness. Pressing the elevator button over and over again, Mina looked at me from under her white beret.

"You're acting weird what happened-" She smiled. "Did you have a little lover's spat with the Count?" I looked at her, my eyes burning.

"He's a foul and evil snake!" I groaned, clutching the vodka glass in my hand. It was very late and the bar had only a few people in it, most of them drunken couples. Mina stirred her olive around in her martini before biting it off.

"He's seems to be acting really strange recently." She said with her mouth full. I looked through glary and fuzzy eyes at her, resting my head on my palm. "He stays alone more than usual; maybe it has something to do with his condition?" She asked, I shrugged and stared at my empty crystal glass.

'I do feel bad; I don't think I should have reacted like that.' I though, getting to my feet. "I'm going back to my room; I think I should apologize for biting his head off." I muttered, swaying a little on my feet after my one glass of brandy and my second one of vodka. Mina leapt up and looked at me nervously.

"Do you want me to come with you? You don't look so good." I giggled and wrapped my arms around her.

"No! I'm-I'm a big girl and I can walk back to the hotel by myself. I just need to see the Count and tell him I'm sorry and then we'll kiss and make up." I said, turning red.

"With any luck you'll do more than just kiss." Mina muttered, I swatted her arm and pouted.

"Gutter head! I'll see you at the space port tomorrow morning to catch our flight back to Paris. Goodbye and hook up with a nice boy!" I said, waving dramatically before falling backwards down a small flight of stairs.

"Miss Cutter!!" Mina cried out, I leapt up and headed out the door.

The streets were packed with couples, some even of the same sex. All embracing in the light of candles and amongst the confetti, I wrapped my coat tighter around myself. Feeling out of place among these common people, I turned and headed back towards my hotel room. I could already feel the effects of the alcohol, my head felt lighter and a sense of tranquillity and well-being came over me. I steadied myself against the brick wall, the clock struck midnight and everything and everyone went dark, when all their desires became reality.

"Hey little girl!" I shot up, only just noticing the carriage that had slowed down next to me. "You need a ride?" I looked at them, brutish thugs with tattoos and dark and seedy eyes.

"No thanks, my boyfriend is meeting me soon." I said, my voice cracking as my heart pounded. Fear had become a surprisingly sobering cure. The man chuckled with his mates; the carriage sped up then stopped a few meters ahead of me. I stopped and took a step back, a sick feeling in my gut. "Let me pass." I said, trying to sound stern. The leader raised an eyebrow and headed towards me, his eyes flashing over my legs and face.

"You have no idea how cute you are do you, little girl?" He said, my eyes widened as I saw the flash of metal in his hand. He groaned and scratched his red bandanna. "Now, you see here… I've been getting these cramps just below the belt and my doctor said that the lips of a cute girl can get rid of them-" He grabbed my wrist, I screamed on instinct. His mates closed in, my fists went flying and I started to sob. He pulled me into him and looked at my face, he smiled with sharp teeth. "You'll be lots of fun, put her in the carriage." He said, they pushed me towards the sinister carriage.

'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I PACK PEPPER SPRAY!?' I though, taking a deep breath. "COUNT! PLEASE HELP-" They quickly shut me up and gagged me. Holding my body down and the fireworks started above our heads. The true nature of Luna was revealed as the carriage disappeared into the dark catacombs, with me struggling and whimpering inside.

**Count's View-**

I looked at the clock once again, for the hundredth time that evening. Estelle was still angry with me, probably out with Miss Braque. Moving to the balcony I looked over at the fireworks, watching the people below me.

'Like ants… so easily crushed and easily dealt with.' I thought, curling my nails into my hand and gritting my teeth. I closed my eyes, this whole scene strangely familiar.

"Count…" Estelle whispered, in that black dress. Champagne on her balcony, the Eifel tower alight in the distance, fireworks rumbling above us. Her green eyes locked on mine, that soft colour on her white cheeks as I held her against me. Her music in my head, the taste of her delicate lips…then her eyes turned brown.

"Edmond…" I shot my eyes open, clenching my teeth and stared blankly at the fireworks. Slowly the image of Mercedes disappeared, that pleading look in her eyes vanished.

'My vengeance has begun, they will fall and the sword of Damocles will come crashing down upon them.' I smiled; the poor fools wouldn't know what hit them.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Estelle's View-**

I tried to hold back tears as I was blindly lead through cold hallways by rough hands. It was cold and dark and the air was thick with blood and alcohol, I was pushed forward and landed on my knees, one of them grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"What do you think?" I heard one of them say, there was the sound of high heels and something hard and leathery tapped the side of my face.

"Take off the blindfold and let's have a look at that face." A female voice said, the foul smelling fabric was ripped from my eyes and I looked up, a woman in dominatrix gear was towering above me. "Not bad at all." She muttered as she gestured for me to stand, they grabbed my arms and lifted me up. She raised her whip and ran it along the side of my bruised face, over my throbbing lip. The room was dark and hot, crates scattered and empty bottles everywhere.

"What do you want with me?" I cried, the woman chuckled and looked deep into my frightened eyes.

"It's not what we want **with **you, so much as what we want **from **you." She said, there was agreeing sounds coming from my kidnappers. She looked over at the men that grabbed me and smirked. "We'll see what Luigi wants to do with her. Put her in a cell until he gets back, but I think you'll all get what you want." The men high-fived each other and dragged me to a cell, I couldn't hold back any longer. It was just a dank and foul-smelling cupboard; I fell to my knees on the floor. Once the door was slammed, then I wrapped my arms around myself so I could pretend they were the Count's.

'He won't come for me...not after the way I snapped at him.' I wept.

I waited in the dark, ignoring the conversations outside that went on. It was only a matter of time and my hopes were dimming faster and faster of a rescue mission for me. Suddenly there was a crash outside and I gave a yelp of surprise, the smell of dust and blood came to me. I got to my feet and listened to the sound of clashing steel and manly grunts. There came some voices... oddly familiar.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I cried, knocking my fists on the wooden door. There were footsteps, then a feisty and comforting voice.

"Stand back." I did as he said, moving to the back of the cell. I cried out as the door was yanked off its hinges, the dust settled.

"Baptistin! Oh thank-" I didn't finish the sentence. I ran forwards as he gave a gasp of surprise as I crashed into him, almost knocking him over.

"M-Miss Cutter? How did-" I stuttered, he gently took my face between his hands and looked at me. He frowned at my throbbing lip and bruised face; shaking his head. "The Count is not going to be happy." Suddenly he scooped me up and carried me over to where Bertuccio was tying up the criminals. The dominatrix looked up at me in anger; I rested against Baptistin's chest. "Hey! Looks like we found a lost dove here!" He shouted, Bertuccio looked at me and looked just as surprised as Baptistin.

"Don't worry Miss Cutter; his Excellency is coming for you and Albert."

"Albert!" I cried, looking over to a huddled couple on the floor. The familiar boy looked up and I gave a sigh of relief. The young girl next to him looked at me in awe.

"Mademoiselle? What are you doing in a terrible place like this?" Albert said, I shook my head and rested against Baptistin's chest. He looked down at me, blushing as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Because I was easy... alone... and vulnerable." I looked up at Baptistin. "Take me to the Count. I miss him." I muttered, he nodded and I curled up into a ball. Blocking out the smells, sights and ideas of what may have happened if they didn't come for me.

**Count's View-**

I made my way down the dank and dark halls of Luigi's catacombs, drawing a handkerchief from my sleeve to wipe the blade.

'I think he'll consider my offer.' I chuckled, moving quickly to hide the knife within my vest. I squinted as I reached the heart of Luigi's lair, smiling as I saw Baptistin and Bertuccio with Albert.

'_**Les jeune âme c'est sûr, quoique il a mouillé dans quelque chose très ténèbres. (The young soul is safe, though he has dabbled in something most dark).**_' Gankutsuou said to me. Then something stirred within my cold heart. '_**Les piste de pâle aile... (The scent of white wings)**_' It muttered. Albert got to his feet and looked at Franz and I, smiling widely.

"Excellency! Franz! Somehow I knew that you would find us!" Albert said happily.

'Us?' I thought, and then Baptistin turned around to reveal the unconscious woman in his arms. Estelle was asleep, but my eyes closed in on the bruises on her face and arms. "Are you alright Monsieur Albert? The Baron d'Epinay was very worried about your wellbeing." I said as I moved over to the young girl on the floor, the one with brown hair. I reached out my hand to check her injuries, instantly she flinched away. 'Oh my... how interesting.' I thought as the boy looked at me harshly as Bertuccio picked him up and we all walked out of the catacombs. I turned to Baptistin and muttered in his ear. "Put Estelle in the carriage, next to my chair."

"Yes Excellency." He nodded and we all got into the carriage, the Baron and Albert almost instantly fell asleep as did the boy we retrieved from the catacombs. Bertuccio and Baptistin got in the front and we all headed back to the hotel, I opened my cloak and wrapped Estelle up in its velvet folds. Her skin contrasting beautifully against the black, her head fell and rested against my neck. I drew my book from the hidden compartment in the carriage. Opening to that disgusting photograph of Albert's parents. 'The fruits of betrayal must be plucked from the tree...' I thought, looking at Albert in seething hate.

Before long the carriage stopped at the hotel, Albert and Franz were taken to their rooms and the boy was moved to Haydee's and Miss Braque's room. Baptistin carried Estelle carefully to our bedroom, putting her down on the bed. There was a flurry of red and white as Mina rushed into the room, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my GOD! What happened?" She asked us as she stood before the unconscious Estelle who flinched at the sudden loud noise.

"She was kidnapped by thugs and taken to Luigi Vampa's catacombs; we managed to rescue her before anything happened to her." Bertuccio said, she kneeled by her side and took her hand. I frowned as I looked at the bruises on her delicate face, like patches of mud all over her snow flesh.

"I-I shouldn't have let her walk home. Not in the state she was in." Mina sobbed, my two henchmen left the room. I removed my hat and cloak before turning to scowl at Mina. Her large tears dripped down her white maid's dress.

"That's right you shouldn't have. What a careless and uncaring act Miss Braque." She looked up at me, wiping her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her, she got to her feet.

"Fix her up and make sure she gets better. It's because of you that she got hurt and almost raped, any more mistake from you and you will no longer be in my services." I said, she bowed her head and curtsied.

"Yes your Excellency." She muttered, I left the room and slammed the door.

**Estelle's View-**

Very carefully I opened my eyes, afraid of what I would see. Luxurious sheets and familiar smells made me sink deeper into the pillows of our bed. I raised my arm to look at the dimming bruises on my skin, it was dark outside and the light of the city of Luna sparkled. I carefully got out of bed and moved over to my mirror, pulling on a dressing gown to cover my flimsy nightdress. I couldn't see any bruises on my face but my eye was a little baggy from healing, I wrapped my arms around my hips and looked out the window. I heard the crunch of the carpet behind me.

"Thank God you managed to find me; I was afraid that you wouldn't." I whispered, arms wrapped around my hips and his mouth found my ear.

"Even if you should slip into the blackest waters and the sharks are closing in... I will fight them off." He muttered, I turned around to look at him. I blushed as I saw his shirt was open, exposing his hard chest to me. "How are you feeling my dear?" He asked, cupping the side of my face. I looked at his hand, gasping as I looked at the skin. Instantly he flinched away, but I caught his wrist.

"No, let me see." I brought his hand closer to me, my lips parted as I examining the thick and delicate black lines that ran over his long fingers and sharp nails. I caressed his hand between mine, feeling that some of his hand was starting to crystallize. I pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to see the line continued up his arm, where more skin was turned to crystal. The tattoos were like the thorny stem of a rose, harsh but beautiful at the same time. 'Just like he is.' I ran a finger along one of the lines.

"Do you think I'm hideous?" I looked up at him in surprise; he looked intensely at me for my answer. I took his hand and pressed his cold skin to my heart, my cheeks turned red.

"You're beautiful." I said, standing on my tip toes so that I could reach his divine lips. He smirked as he pressed his mouth harder on mine, separating my lips with his skilled tongue. I ran my hand over his neck, delighting in his naked chest. I moaned as he claimed every inch of my wet lips, my hand slipped to his heart. Then I stopped. I froze. My eyes shot open but I could not see, I could only hear.

"EDMOND!"

"Mercedes! It's just some mistake; I'll be back just wait for me!" Then darkness... such darkness.

"W-Who are you?" A familiar voice said, I flinched as my head was filled with bright pink light.

"My name is... Gankutsuou..." I let out a cry and pushed something away from me. I blinked and I saw the Count standing a few feet away, my hands outstretched to push him away.

"Estelle? What's wrong?" He asked, I straightened up and pressed my hand to my brow. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"I-I'm fine I just-"

'_**Naºve colombe!(Naive dove) **_' I cried out as a voice shouted in my head, suddenly I felt his hand in mine then his comforting eyes.

"Shall I call a doctor?" I shook my head and cupped his face, closing my eyes as I brought his lips down to meet mine in a tender and loving kiss. Shrugging off my dressing gown as I did so, I turned around to look out the window at the sparkling lights.

"All I need is you Count." I whispered to him, his hand grazed my thigh. I mewled softly as his claws slowly and gently raked my delicate skin, it sending waves of pleasure like electric shocks up my spine. The Count drew me closer until my back was against his chest, held gentle but firmly in his grasp. He could feel that I was still a bit tense from my experience earlier. He tightened his grip ever so slightly before nuzzling my neck with his chilled lips. "Count-"

"Shhh, my dear...let me relax you..." He purred, the tone a bit different from usual. It was lower and huskier, a slight growl coming from his voice. His lips ventured up to my ear, where he proceeded to lick and nibble the soft flesh, teasing it with his tongue.

I bit my lip, trying not to moan but he could sense my resilience and smirked...oh he loved a challenge...it would make it all the more sweeter when he would finally take me and ravish me with unbridled passion. But, that could wait...couldn't it? Oh, how he longed to see me exposed under him, for only his eyes to see. How he dreamed of and craved to bury himself deep inside me and find all the places that would make me cry his name in pure ecstasy. For now, he would have to be satisfied with what he had...though perhaps he could make his true animalistic appetites know to me tonight...perhaps. He dropped his own thoughts and went back to taunting me with the wet circles his tongue was drawing in my ear.

I shuddered at the feel, tightening my grip on him.

"Count-"

"Why don't we continue this...in bed?" He picked me up, carrying me bridal style to the bed; I on the other hand was blushing the deepest shade of crimson imaginable, I just wasn't ready for this! He carefully laid me on the silk sheets, like I was a soap bubble, so fragile I'd break at the slightest touch. I looked up at him, his pale skin seeming to glow under the light of the city from the window. I reached up, twirling and playing with the deep locks of hair cascading down from his head.

"I'm jealous; your hair's much softer and silkier than mine." I teased. He chuckled, leaning down and whispering in my ear low and sultry.

"Not as soft as your body is under mine my dear Estelle." I blushed deeply, hiding my face under the sheets like a child scared of the dark. He just chuckled, and slowly pulled the sheets away. "Don't hide my dear, I wish to gaze at your beauty. And as a Count I demand satisfaction." He teased, winking at me and flashing his oh so famous smirk. I looked away, unsure; but was quickly distracted by the Count's lips descending on my neck; I let out a small squeak. He smirked at my reaction, searching for the soft place on my neck that would make me squirm; it didn't take him long as I let out a small cry when he softly suckled a spot near my artery. I jumped slightly as his cold fingers brushed my legs, his lips relocating to join his hands, shuddering when he worshipped my flesh below. He kissed up my legs, never taking his eyes off me, those same eyes putting me in a trance.

"Count...I...we-"

"Shhh, relax and let me do all the work my sweet..." He purred sensually.

'Well...maybe...this is...for the best...' I thought, his soft and decadent touches making me feel at ease, so at ease in fact, I was starting to doze slightly.

The Count purred as he drew ever closer to the hidden treasure under my gown, he stopped briefly, encasing me in his arms, burying his face in my stomach.

"Estelle...I've never really told you much about me...but please be patient, everything will come to light...and maybe...after all this is over-" But he was cut off by the soft sound of me snoozing and he lifted his head. "Estelle?" My peaceful face confirmed it; I had been lulled to sleep by his actions. He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Always next time my love."

That very next morning I awoke to the sight of the Count's eyes half open, I froze as his face was buried deeply in my neck. Working on a lock of hair, twirling it between his fingers with a rather bored expression on his face, I turned slightly so I was facing him.

'I must have fallen asleep, oh God!' I thought, he buried his face deeper against my throat so his lips stayed there. Carefully I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and stroked his hair with the other hand. "We have to go back to Paris... don't we?" I asked him, he nodded. I gulped as his lips moved against my slender neck, he chuckled.

"It's a shame... I would have really enjoys a few more nights like that one." He purred, running his hand through my hair and along my jawbone. I gasped sharply and clenched my thighs together. Suddenly he paused with his thumb just under my jaw; carefully he tilted my head back.

"Count-"

"Don't speak." I held my tongue, carefully he slid his nose and lips along my neck, over my jaw to my pale and- "You're shaking." He said bluntly, I looked at his bewitching eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry I just-"

"What's wrong?" He purred, I clutched at his hair, careful not to hurt him.

"After the catacombs I don't- I mean I can't..." He let out a sigh and pulled away, I whimpered in protest but he didn't hear it.

"Then last night was..."

"I was trying so hard! I-I wanted to I really did but-" I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me to him so, so tight. Our body locked together... so perfectly and yet so cold. 'Like something's missing.'

"When you're ready... let me know." I looked at him, smiling softly at his tranquil face. He smirked. "Then I'll make sure that it's a night you won't easily forget." He growled, I pushed myself up and locked my lips with his. He responded instantly with lashings from his seductive tongue that I craved, slowly I pulled away. My tongue sticking out a little between my lips, teasing him; he smirked.

"I think that night will come sooner rather than later." I mewled. He chuckled deeply and our foreheads rested together.

"I hope so my love, for my sake as well as yours." I laughed and rewarded him with sweet and delicate kisses; desperate to forget that we were meant to be packing our bags for Paris.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

The many weeks of solitude in the Count's manor ticked away, until at last the day came. The day that the Count said that we were to meet with Albert and his friends so that my love could make a proper entrance into Parisian society, May 22nd. With much anticipation I carefully selected one of my loveliest dresses for meeting Albert and Franz again as well as their friends. It was a halter neck and hugged my curves. The colour of ripe plums and I added golden bangles on my wrists and let my hair fall out. Twirling in front of the mirror Mina fixed my hem as I looked over it, I had never worn it before as I was a conservative being until I met the man of my dreams.

"What do you think Mina? Is it too much?" I asked, she shrugged.

"You look lovely Miss Cutter. Will that be all?" She asked, I blinked at her. Her face was blank and not her lively self, she wasn't quite right ever since we came back from Luna.

"Is everything alright Mina? You've been acting odd as of late." I said, she got off the floor and smiled a little.

"I'm quite fine Miss Cutter; I just need to remember where my place is. If you'll excuse me..." She curtsied and left the room. There was a little cry of surprise outside my bedroom door and the Count stepped inside, I saw Mina just outside. Her face was ever so white.

"Oh my dear..." He said, making his way over to me. I twirled a little, showing off my petite frame.

"What do you think?" I asked him, looking at my reflection. Suddenly I was spun around and my back met the cold glass of the mirror, I gasped in surprise. He had me pinned against the mirror, that wickedly seductive smirk on his face.

"I think it should be a sin to look as delicious as you do my dove." Suddenly his lips met my exposed shoulder. His arm wrapped against my waist, crushing my body to his. I cupped his face; his lips met mine in a hungry kiss. Nibbling down on my lip as he tried to contain his longing.

"C-Count. The viscount is expecting us." I murmured against his lips. He stopped and groaned, his other hand cupping my chin.

"You're really fond of that boy aren't you?" He said, while trying to hide a smirk.

"He's a sweetheart and besides... I think he's been counting down the minutes until this day." I said, he released my waist and I regained my balance. I checked my appearance for the hundredth time, adjusting my dress. I felt him place a beautiful silk shawl around my shoulders, his lips against my ear.

"You don't need to try so hard, you look wonderful in anything." I squeaked and turned scarlet as his finger curled around the ribbon of the halter neck. "Even your skin is lovely on its own." I pulled the shawl tighter around my shoulders and smiled as I left the room. The Count following close behind me, I saw Haydee looking at us from behind a golden pillar. I smiled at her but she didn't return the gesture. Shaking this off I got to the carriage and sat opposite the Count, with a crack of the reigns the horses took off into the pouring rain. He sat there quietly opposite me, his eyes closed deep in thought.

"Is something wrong your Excellency?" I asked, he glanced at me.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about my dear. In fact, everything is going just fine." He said, the most peculiar smile on his face. As though he was remembering a joke an old friend told him. *THUMP* I lifted my hand to my forehead, this was happening far too often. The headaches, the voice.

'_**Mon amie ont dit à moi à , il y a rien tellement variable que une être humain coeur. (My friend said to me, there is nothing so inconstant as a human heart)**_' The voice faded and I regained my composure, just as the carriage stopped at the Morcerf mansion. __

We went inside; the Count led the way as usual. One of the servants took my shawl but he went on ahead, still in his cloak and hat. Suddenly the room was thrown into darkness; the icy wind blew through the hall and into all open doors. I let out a cry as dead leaves came flying in, but the Count kept moving as though pulled my unseen forces. I stayed behind and watched him as one of the Morcerf servants announced his entry. The lights came on once again as I followed behind him, to a room where young voices were coming. Carefully I opened the door and looked inside; the Count was placing his hat and coat on a discarded chair.

"Albert? Franz?" I whispered, all eyes moved to me. Albert smiled warmly at me as well as Franz.

"Ah, there you are my dear. Gentlemen, may I introduce my companion the lovely Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter." The Count said, taking my hand and moving me to sit beside him. I looked around at the strangers, a young man with red hair and flashy clothes, another who looked like a journalist and a third dressed as a soldier.

"It's an honour to see you two again." Albert said as he sat down.

"The honour is all mine, Viscount Morcerf." The Count muttered, I nodded in agreement.

"Please call me Albert. Surely you and I are on familiar terms by now, Count." He said, I smiled at him.

"Of course Albert." I said.

"Now as promised, allow me to introduce you both to my friends." Albert said. "You already know Franz. This is Lucien Debray; he is a shrewd civil servant who already holds a key position in the Interior Ministry. This is Beauchamp, a newspaper reporter who can tell you anything you might want to know about Paris."

"It's more of a third-rate gossip sheet than a newspaper." Beauchamp said.

"Most fascinating." The Count said.

"Even small papers can make all the difference in a civilized world." I agreed.

"This is Cavalry Captain Maximilien Morrel, hero of the Eridanus campaign." Albert continued.

"Nice to meet you." He said to the both of us.

"Ah, the very paragon of a faithful, brave soldier I see." The Count said.

"You know the Captain?" Albert asked, I look at the Count with interest.

"Not at all." He said, I rested back against the couch.

"We've heard that you've come to us from somewhere far away..." Beauchamp said.

"You're trying to interview him already? Don't be rude to our guest." Albert said to Beauchamp.

"I'm just trying to do my job." He said, raising his camera. I flinched as the bright light stung my eyes, the Count tensed up.

"On many worlds, photographs are seen as an abominable custom. I must ask you to abstain." The Count said.

"Please Beauchamp; I'm not at all fond of publicity." I said, he lowered his camera.

"Sorry, sorry..." He said, though I could tell he really wasn't.

"In the course of visiting many foreign lands as a sailor I've become thoroughly tainted by the customs of other worlds. I must seem quite the savage to the people of Paris." The Count said, I brushed my hand against his.

"Not to me though." I said, he smiled and rested his hand on mine.

"What sorts of places have you been to?" Beauchamp asked.

"I have travelled to many places. To Easter Space, to Northern Space. Even to the core of a galaxy."

"Even the Imperium?"

"Of course. To a sailor, there are no such things as borders." The Count said.

"Could that not be considered treason against the state?" Lucien asked, I glanced at him. He flashed a private wink at me, I rolled my eyes.

"I see no reason to swear loyalty to people who do nothing to protect me. Do you not agree?"

"I see you possess rather bold opinions." Lucien said.

"True enough." Beauchamp agreed.

"I suggest that you experience being cast out into the vast universe all alone. I expect that you will soon understand that the only person one can count upon is yourself." The Count said. There was the twinkling of a bell and Albert asked the table be set for tea.

"But anyone with eyes can see that you're not alone." Lucien said, glancing at me. "Your family is French isn't it Mademoiselle?" He asked.

"That's right." I said.

"Estelle and I met a few months ago. It's funny how a sheltered rose cannot bloom without the sun." The Count said, I blushed.

"It is also funny how that same sun can melt a heart of ice." I whispered, the Count smirked at me. *THUMP*

'_**Les soleil brûlures à être en effervescence haºr. Tellement fait mon amie pour thanksggiving de toute beauté âme. (The sun burns with seething hate. So does my friend for that beautiful soul)**_' The voice said, I shook it off and we all went to the dining room where tea and cakes were laid out for us. The questions kept coming down like hailstones, most of them from Beauchamp and Lucien. Slowly the night progressed; I found myself liking Maximilien the most out of my new acquaintances. Beauchamp was very pushy towards the Count and Lucien seemed not only suspicious of the Count but also appeared interested in having an affair with me. After a few hours the other guests left and the Count and I wandered around Albert's home. My arm entwined with his, we moved into what appeared to Albert's bedroom.

"Oh." I sighed, looking up at a huge portrait. Carefully I moved towards it, the Count was perfectly still. "She's lovely! Don't you think so?" I turned and looked at the Count, my eyes widening. His eyes burned as he looked at the woman's face, then he looked at me.

"Indeed." He muttered, not really paying attention. I looked up at her, such beautiful skin and deep eyes. I felt eyes on me, glancing over my shoulder the Count was looking at me.

"Is something wrong your Excellency?" I asked, he said nothing. 'Something is troubling him. Why can't he tell me?' I thought, wringing my hands together. Footsteps... I turned around to see Albert.

"She is very beautiful..." The Count muttered.

"Th-That's my mother." Albert stuttered. I smiled.

"Nice to see where you get your looks from..." I mused, Albert blushed.

"She is quite young. Is this a scene from Marseille?"

"She likes that place. I don't know why she chose it."

"Ah, it is wonderful."

"However, my father dislikes this painting. He wanted to burn it, so I decided to put it in my room after I calmed him down." Albert said.

"It's a lovely portrait." I said, glancing up at the Count. He was looking odd... as though he was looking at Albert's mother the way he looked at me.

"Was there something about this picture that interested you?"

"Ah, no. We should be taking our leave soon." The Count said, taking my hand.

"Please don't say that! Please have dinner with us. My mother and father are looking forward to meeting you two. If you are interested in paintings, there are other works in my parent's collection." Albert said, the Count nodded to accept the invitation for the both of us. We looked at the Morcerf art collection in the hallways, from stirring battles to tranquil gardens.

"Ah, is this where our guests were?" A sweet, mature voice said. His arm froze, I looked around and my eyes widened. Albert's parents! General Morcerf and Lady Morcerf in all their radiance, they descended the stairs.

"Count, if it's all right with you, I would like you and Estelle to join us for dinner after I have introduced my parents." Albert said, breaking the ice. He said nothing; I squeezed his arm in encouragement. "Count?"

"If it's not too much trouble." The Count said, bowing slightly, I curtsied.

"We'd be delighted." I said, my nerves relaxing.

"I must insist! You saved our son's life." Madame Morcerf said. General Morcerf came closer to us.

"Welcome, Count of Monte Cristo." He said, extending his hand. I watched closely, the Count's face turned hard like stone before shaking his hand.

"It is an honor to be in your home General." The Count said, General Morcerf moved to me.

"Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter, General. It's pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand, which the General kissed softly.

"Come, please sit." Albert said, directing us to the dining room. Over dinner, the men discussed military history while we ladies sat in silence. Until Madame Morcerf asked the Count why he wasn't eating, he revealed the special medicine he took. He also said that he seldom sleeps nowadays... even I didn't know about that. My heart was heavy with confusion and worry, I knew the Count's lifestyle was a little odd but everyone slept. At least once in awhile. Dinner concluded and everyone seemed to drift their separate ways, Albert led me to one of the rooms that he wanted to show me.

"Your home is so big Albert! I'm glad I have you or I may get lost." I said, Albert laughed.

"Glad to hear that I'm being helpful." He said, leading me to what appeared to be a library. There were hundreds of books as well as a large piano and some smaller objects covered in velvet cloth.

"Wow, your family has a fantastic book collection." I said, running my hand over the soft first-editions.

"Thank you Mademoiselle, feel free to borrow something if you want." He said, I moved over to the piano.

"Do you play Albert?" I asked, he quickly shook his head.

"His fiancé plays." A man said, I turned around to see General Morcerf enter the room. "She's very talented at the piano." He said, I smiled and looked at the objects hidden under velvet cloth. Instantly recognizing one and carefully removing the cloth, a beautiful black violin.

"May I?" I asked, General Morcerf nodded and sat down on a large couch. Albert sat by his father, watching as I carefully tuned the violin.

"You play Estelle?" Albert asked, I nodded and picked up the bow.

"Any requests?" I smiled, Albert looked a little stumped.

"Bach." General Morcerf said, I nodded gracefully and put the bow to strings. Slowly I started to play, imagining the piano in the background to keep timing correct. I watched as Albert relaxed against the seat and his father waved the tune with his finger, eventually I finished and curtsied. General Morcerf and Albert clapped, just as Lady Morcerf and the Count entered.

'Where were they?' I though suspiciously, but smiling anyway as the Count took a seat by himself and Madame Morcerf sat next to her husband.

"I thought I heard you my dear. Come, play something for us." The Count said, think for a moment. "Play Mozart. Violin concert in G." He said, I nodded and did as he requested. Watching carefully as the music cast a spell on all in the room, General Morcerf's arm wrapped around his wife and the Count was watching me carefully. Soon it was time to go home; the Count placed the shawl back around my shoulders.

"Thank you for coming your Excellency! Thank you for the music Estelle!" Albert shouted, as two carriages pulled up. I looked at the second one in confusion as Ali opened the door and beckoned me inside. The Count finished giving his invitation to Albert and then he looked at me.

"I- You're not coming with me?" I asked the Count, glancing to the other carriage where Haydee was sitting.

"I have some business to take care of. I will be back soon but don't wait up for me." He said, nodding towards me before getting inside the first carriage with Haydee. Before I could speak, it had already started to move. I dropped my gaze and got into the second one, there was the cracking of the reigns and the carriage sped off.

'Haydee has been spending a lot of time with the Count lately... she is very beautiful... could he-' I mentally slapped myself, I was just tired. 'He would never cheat on me! However... he is a very handsome man and she's a very close friend. I'm just overacting...' I went to bed very troubled that night.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Count's View-**

It was very late, everyone was fast asleep. I had returned from my little 'side trip' my study was very dark and a single candelabrum illuminated the desk. Photos and notes were scattered all over the desk, I turned a page in Albert's file. Resting my head on my palm, my lids started to droop. My mind raced with a thousand thoughts, clouding my eyes with burning anger, icy lust and glowing greed.

'My vengeance has at last been set into motion. It won't be long now.' I thought, closing my eyes. I didn't even feel my head hit the desk as my mind slipped away... I slept for the first time in months.

It was white, everything was white... the sky, the ground. Then I stepped forward, the ground crunched under my boots and tall black trees emerged from the white earth. Snow was falling from grey clouds; I tried to focus my eyes and saw two green beads in the white horizon. My lips curled as a willowy figure in a pearl dress emerged from the white, my snow princess. Estelle moved closer towards me, her dress was very thin and her arms wrapped around my neck. I curled my arms around her hips, feeling the curve of her fragile spine. Her hands wrapped around my back, standing on her toes she brought her face to mine.

"Excellency..." She whispered, her voice was sweeter than honey. My lips tasted the cool skin of her cheek- then her nails tore into my back, I roared as her hands disappeared and blood pumped out of my back. Her hands seized my heart, a smile on her face. "... you bastard." She whispered, tearing my heart out and clutching it to her chest. I stepped back, blood pouring down my back. Estelle wrapped her hands tightly around my scarlet heart; the blood turned her dress and arms crimson. Slowly she brought the heart to her lips, running the tip of her tongue over it. I snarled as I struck her across the face, still clutching my bleeding heart she gasped in surprise. A large crack appeared on her face, spreading all over her body as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hit the floor, a scream echoed around the white valley as she shattered into a million pieces. I covered my eyes and blocked the pieces of ice that came flying my way, and then they stopped. I opened my eyes, looking down at the remains. Horror wracked my body as the dead body of Mercedes lay at my feet. By her hand was my heart, now shrivelled and black like a diseased fruit.

"Mercedes..." I whispered, kneeling on the floor to touch her. Suddenly she shrunk, changed... Albert now lay at my feet. He turned his head to me, he was smiling.

"Count? Why did you do that?" Albert asked, sitting up and wiping his mouth where blood was dripping. I opened my mouth to speak but the voice was not mine.

"_**Les de toute beauté âme coeur c'est remplir à espérer. Le fait le thanksggiving très plus de exquise à écraser.**_ _**(The beautiful soul's heart is filled with hope. It makes it that much more delicious to crush)**_" Gankutsuou said. There was the plucking of Haydee's harp and the scene changed. I was in a dark hallway; ahead of me was a door just ajar. A long ribbon of light cast across my face, there was the sound of writhing sheets. I started to move towards the room, an image flashed in my head. Estelle threw her head back, her lips parted in a sigh of pleasure. I didn't get any closer to the door. Her white skin glistening against red satin sheets, dark love-bites along her throat. Drake Lee's lips covered hers; she wrapped her arms around him and whispered a name.

"Ah! Edmond!" She cried, the hallway lurched and I clasped my hand over the door handle and the door was flung open. Demonic green eyes glared at me, claws in the dark, blood in the night! I clasped my hands over my ears as screams filled my head, my eyes clenched shut. Wails of agony and misery, weeping princesses, fallen sailors, damned wives.

"STOP! Make it stop!" I shouted.

"_**Une colombe valide les sucrer quand son coeur c'est remplir à tristesse. Don't vous l'agrément mon amie? (A dove sounds the sweetest when its heart is filled with sorrow. Don't you agree my friend?)**_" My body shook as claws tore at my skin, my hair, the stench of imprisonment.

"I'm innocent I tell you! I'm innocent!" I wailed. Cool, soft lips on mine-

I awoke so violently that I toppled backwards from my chair, scattering files across the room. Wiping my head on my sleeve, my chest rose and dropped with staggering breath. I got to my feet, supporting myself with my desk and closing my eyes.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" I muttered, closing my eyes and passing my hand over my face. 'I do not sleep, let alone dream!' I thought. White curls tumbled into my hand, frightened green eyes. "Estelle!" I lifted the candelabrum off my desk and stepped outside the doors of the study. The light from the candles reflected off the tall golden pillars of my manor as I made my way to Estelle's room. "One glance, just to settle my nerves." I muttered, pausing a few steps from her door. I hesitated before silently opening her door, raising the candelabrum to give light. Her arm across her belly, her head to one side. She twitched slightly- I closed my eyes and turned to leave.

"Ugh! No!" She groaned, her body shook. I took a step closer to her, closing the door behind me.

"Estelle?" Suddenly her chest rose from the bed, her head and neck hard in the pillows. A sick choking noise came from her throat, her fingers clutched at the sheets.

"Please! Stop this, please!" She begged, dropping the candelabrum I rushed to her side, it fell with a loud clatter and the flames died.

"Wake up!" I hissed, shaking her gently. She suddenly let out a cry of pain and tears rolled down her cheeks, she gasped for breath.

"AGH! NO PLEASE!" She cried, I gripped her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Estelle wake up! It's a dream!" I growled at her, she sobbed in her sleep and she tossed her head wildly. She swiftly sat up and collided with my chest, she gasped as she awoke. "Are you alright my dear?" I asked, her arms fell limp and her face disappeared into my shoulder.

"No." She started to sob.

**Estelle's View-**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled back the sheets, lifting me to sit on his lap. I only just made out his form; the room was ever so dark! He ran his hand along my back, soothing me with his touch. I pulled away; he looked at my frightened eyes. I watched as he wrapped a corner of the silk sheet around his fingertip, he cupped my chin carefully.

"Shhh, don't cry my beauty. My heart wrenches at the sight of your unhappiness." He said, wiping my eyes like I was a child. He placed me down by his side on my large bed; he got up and moved to a large water jug on a table. I adjusted my hair as he poured me a glass; he guided my hand to the glass. Carefully I sipped the water, my head spinning with that terrible nightmare.

"Thank you Count. Knowing you're here sets my mind at ease." I said, he smiled and wrapped his hand around mine. I listened as he moved closer to me in the dark, he removed the glass from my hand and his cheek was against mine.

"Tell me my dear... what was it that you dreamt?" He asked, cold breath rushed along the exposed skin of my nightdress. My skin burst into flames, he passed his lips along my jaw line.

"I-I dreamt of a dark and filthy cell, where two men resided. One was innocent and another boasted about his crimes- ah!" He wrapped an arm around my waist, raising me to my knees. Slowly he pulled back the hair from my neck, his nail dragging slowly over my skin.

"Continue..."

"The condemned man was smirking at me, leering at me in a horrible way. But... the innocent man was weeping, begging me to let him go but I did not have the key to his cell. I felt so sad for him..." The Count pulled away, taking my hands in one of his. I closed my eyes as he cupped my face. ".. then the innocent man lunged at me through the bars of the cell and had his hands around my throat. Crushing me to death, I b-begged him to stop but he was smiling. His face was adorned with light; I was s-so s-scared." I stuttered. "Then he told me his name." I whispered, the Count froze. His hand retreated from my cheek, his eyes seemed to glow.

"What was his name?" He asked, as though through gritted teeth. I pressed my palm to my forehead, desperate to remember. A flash of pink, burning eyes!

"His name was... G-Gankutsuou." I said, a sickening silence filled my bedroom. My eyes became adjusted to the dark; he was hunched over and staring at the floor. I bit down on my lip and crawled over to him, I hesitated before pulling back a lock of hair that covered his ear. "Your Excellency?" I asked, he said nothing. I gulped as my mouth drew nearer to his ear, my hand rested on his thigh. "My love? Are you alright?" I whispered in his ear, I carefully pressed my lips to his neck. He took a deep breath, and turned his head to me; our lips less than an inch apart.

"Forget such silly things Estelle, dreams cannot harm you." His nail ran down my throat, I closed my eyes and leaned in closer to him.

"Help me forget them." I purred.

He gazed deeply into my eyes with his own, a sad yet burning light in them. Without a word, he pulled my night gown clothed form against him, kissing me passionately: He gently gripped my hair with one hand as he caressed my back. I mewled ever so slightly, giving him more than enough opportunity for his long tongue to slither its way into my mouth; teasing the tip of my oral appendage ever to slightly. He felt me relax and smirked, continuing to wage war on my tongue, sending me into a euphoric cloud of bliss. In my love-drunken stupor, I slowly began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as I half concentrated on my fingers' task and half on the Count's talented tongue as he swirled it around and suckled mine to get my attention-it worked. He bit my tongue softly, nibbling delicately with his sharp fangs and lapping up the blood from it greedily.

I pulled away to breathe, a sticky amount of red tainted saliva still threading our tongue's together; finally ridding him of his shirt and tangling my fingers in his soft, silky tresses. The Count slowly lowered me back onto the bed, his pale blue skin seeming to glow in the low light. He loomed over me, suckling and nipping my neck with his fangs, an unbelievable surge of pleasure washing over me like a typhoon. As he did his, his claws gently raked over my night gown down to my legs, sending deep shivers down my spine. I moaned softly as he teased and caressed my delicate flesh gently with his claws, a smirk playing on his lips as I shuddered.

"You're so sensitive...it's cute." He flashed me one of his infamous smirks, making me blush a cherry red colour all over my body. "...and such a lovely shade, red suits you my dear."

Before I had time to react, he begin to kiss up my leg to my inner thigh and I let out something between a gasp and a loud cry, gently gripping his hair and moaning his name softly. I heard him emit a low growl and he began to feast on the flesh of my legs, nibbling and sucking, making me whimper and mewl softly like an injured bird. As he travelled upwards, his face met my gown and he frowned slightly before he looked up at me with impish intent gleaming in his red and gold orbs.

"Why don't we get rid of this unsightly thing, hmm?" And with one swift movement, I was under the Count, in nothing more than my silken underwear. His eyes traced over me, memorizing my form; etching every curve, dimple and dip into his mind. I was blushing darkly and looked away, hiding under the satin sheets, trembling as his eyes gazed upon me; seeming to glow with unknown lust and want. His clawed hands gently pulled away the sheets; cupping my cheeks and making me stare into his mesmerizing orbs. "Why do you hide yourself from me my sweet...if I remember correctly, you said something about looks not being so important." I shyly looked away, but he only brought my face back to his gaze. "You are a rare golden flower hidden in the night, a unique creature such as yourself that is beautiful inside and out requires...delicate nurturing..." He purred.

I shuddered as his hands gently stroked and massaged my breasts, my pink buds perking at his tender caresses and growing hard and full. I sighed gently as he nuzzled his face into my soft and pale bosom, chuckling.

"Mmmmmm, I only imagined how soft you were but I never knew..." He licked and nibbled my left breast, getting a moan out of me. He trailed his tongue slowly from my breast down to my belly, his free hands still massaging and kneading my chest like dough.

I could feel my body shuddering and turning to putty under this night predator, and yet I prayed he wouldn't stop. I was quickly brought out of my trance when I felt his claws play with the hem of my undergarments; blushing red, his eyes gleaming up at me in the dark.

"Excellency-"

"Shhh, it's alright little one, I've got you." He gently slipped his hand into my underwear; I turned my head, trembling from the sensation and the nervous feeling building up in my stomach. He teasingly let his fingers play in my coarse blonde curls, smirking as a deep groan came from me above. His middle finger flicked over my clit, making me suddenly jerk and toss my head into the cool pillows. He gently stroked my slightly wet entrance, a soft yet low growl escaping his curled lips. His nail lightly scratched my entrance, making me whimper, but it was soon replaced with a sharp cry as his finger slid deep inside my warm folds. Slowly and carefully, he slid in and out, over and over; searching for that one spot that would set me ablaze with pleasure. I gripped the sheets tightly, moaning and calling out to him; my hips arching and bucking the empty air. Just as I thought I would find nirvana, he denied me and slid his finger free from my now soaked pearl. I was just about to whimper in protest when I suddenly felt cold air; my underwear being removed; and replaced by his salivating wet tongue. As his head disappeared between my legs I threw my head back and cried to the heavens; there was even more pleasure than before now. He purred against my folds as he sloshed his tongue around, lapping at my cream and silken walls. My hips bucked gently in time with the rhythm his tongue has set, it pushing me even further towards the edge of my sanity; I could only wonder how much longer I could last.

I thought the tight coil in my belly would finally burst when he suddenly stopped, moving his head upwards and resting his forehead against mine, his red and gold eyes staring softly into my green ones; a mixed look of hunger and pain in them.

"Count?" He held me tight yet gently.

"My Estelle, my sweet...gentle...loving Estelle...you'd never betray me..." He whispered.

"Why would you think that?"

"...Forgive me my love." He kissed my neck. "I have been plagued by...bad dreams lately." I held him close.

"I'll always be here for you, I promise." I stroked his hair gently, almost like soothing an upset child, his sweet scent rolling off the bit of sweat he was emitting.

"Estelle...I want to love you...and yet I want to break you apart." He pinned my hands above my head, and all I could do was look at him like a frightened deer.

"Excellency?"

"Estelle, forgive me but I can't hold back anymore-" He slowly began fumbling with his pants.

"Excellency? Please-" Now I was frightened...or was I?

"Estelle...I want to be-" He suddenly howled in pain, doubling over and was holding his hands to his head.

"Are you alright?" I rushed to his side only to have him push me away, freeing one of his hands to fasten his pants together again and to get up. As he did I could have sworn I saw something on his forehead...something...familiar?

"I'm sorry Estelle, I seem to have forgotten my medication, I'm sorry but we must call it a night."

"Do you need any help...or just some company?" I asked shyly.

"NO! Sorry...no, that won't be required. It's just an after effect from my old sailor days. I'm sorry love, goodnight." He quickly rushed out the door.

"Good-" The door slammed. "...night." I held my nightdress to my bosom to cover myself up; face red with embarrassment. 'Did- Did I do something wrong?' I thought, and so I was left all alone in the bedroom the rest of the night, left with my worried thoughts of my beloved Count.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

I went down to breakfast the next morning, opening the door to see the Count was still in his room. Haydee glanced at me then went back to her meal; I took my seat at the table and looked down at the food before me.

"Good morning Estelle." She said softly, I smiled a little.

"Good morning Haydee." I said, pushing away my plate of food. I didn't feel hungry at all, instead taking a cup of black coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Haydee asked, looking at me. I scrunched my face up, thinking of lying alone in my bed... my desires only half fulfilled.

"Not really. The Count was acting odd last night." I said, sipping my coffee. Haydee put down her glass, looking at me oddly.

"But why would his Excellency be in your room in the middle of the-" Her eyes widened and her face turned scarlet. Mine did as well. "H-He was... and you were-" She suddenly got up and ran out the room, I saw tears in her beautiful eyes.

'Why is she so upset? He is my partner after all, it's normal for us to want to have sex.' I though, trying to drink the rest of my coffee but an odd lump in my throat stopped me. I heard a door open, Baptistin stuck his head in.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, the Count just asked me to remind you that Albert and his friends shall be coming over in a few days." He said, I nodded and put down my cup.

"Baptistin? May I ask you a question?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." I gulped.

"Have you heard of a person called Gankutsuou?" I asked, he froze. A few seconds of silence hung in the air, not the reaction I was expecting. "Baptistin?"

"Sorry, never heard of that name in my life." He said, before slipping out the door.

'Odd...' I thought, unsatisfied with his answer. Finishing my coffee in silence before heading back to my room to think about what to say and do when Albert and his friends came over.

I sealed the clasp of my diamond and emerald necklace, a sign of good faith for him. Snapping the buckle of my white leather boots, I heard the door creak open. Though I didn't look up I knew who it was instantly, I lowered my dress back down to my feet and stood up. The Count entered my room; I turned away and picked up my earrings.

"Have Albert and his friends arrived yet?" I asked, placing the diamonds in my earlobe. He said nothing; I moved to the other ear, his hand caught mine.

"Let me." He carefully slipped the earring in but stayed close behind me.

"Thank you Excellency..." I said, closing my eyes half-way. His hand slid over my jaw, his other hand held my hip. Icy breath flowed over my neck as he caressed my face and throat ever so slowly. I caressed the side of his face gently, his arms locked around my shoulders and his face lay in my neck. "Count... is something wrong?" I asked softly, resting my hands on his arms. He crushed me against him, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I don't know my dear. I... wish to apologize about the other night." He said, I gulped and closed my eyes.

"There's no need to apologize, maybe we should wait anyway... I'm still unsure myself." I said, his lips brushed against my ear and he smiled.

"You are so good to me Estelle; I know that you were upset. I swear that I'll make it up to you some time..." He purred, trailing his lips down my neck. "That scent... of your beautiful neck-" He nipped at my sensitive spot, making me writhe in pleasure. "It's like a drug to me." I slowly turned around and looked up at him, his eyes burning into me. "I am still amazing at how such a sweet and innocent dove can have such power over a beast such as me. Perhaps we could find out just how much power you have?" He smirked. I cupped his pointed chin between my fingers, his hands on my petite shoulders. He nipped at my thumb playfully; I smiled at him under my long eyelashes.

"Maybe later... we're expecting our friend the viscount any minute now, are we not?" I said, he smirked. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him briefly, heading to the door. "Excellency?" I asked, he nodded. "Try to restrain yourself when 'entertaining' our guests. Your sense of humour is a little different from theirs."

"I shall try my dear." He said, entwining my arm with his. "But I can't make any promises." He muttered, I understood. The Count of Monte Cristo could only **be** the Count of Monte Cristo... nothing more or less.

I smiled at them; their eyes were the size of tea cups as they gazed around the Count's home and stared at the artificial sky. I tried not to laugh when I saw Albert's choice of clothes, but somehow he did fit in.

"Welcome! I'm glad that you could come." I said, reaching out to Albert. He extended his hand to kiss mine; instead I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I could feel the heat radiating from his face as I kissed his cheek; I released him and turned to Franz.

"Don't worry about Albert Estelle; he becomes temporarily mute when being kissed by attractive women." Franz chuckled; I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"With any luck, when the Count gets here then I think he'll get back to his senses." I said. Looking over my shoulder I saw that just now, the two of them talking.

"What a spectacular home you share! I think you are by far one of the luckiest young ladies in Parisian society." Beauchamp exclaimed, I looked over at Maximilien; Beauchamp had his eyes glued to his camera as he took thousands of photos.

"Lovely to see you all again, I'm pleased that you could make it." I said, curtsying before them. Maximilien kissed my hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here Miss Cutter." Maximilien said. I blinked as I heard the shutter of Beauchamp's camera and flashing lights, he smiled at me.

"Great to see you too Miss Cutter, do you mind if I just get one photo of you for my article?" He asked, I looked over at the Count and nodded. Beauchamp grinned as he took what he needed and the four of us walked over to Albert and the Count.

We moved to the grand boat that was set up for their tour of the Count of Monte Cristo's mansion, Baptistin steered it while I sat at my lover's feet. Our four young guests unable to take their eyes off their surroundings, unable to tell whether this was a dream. I heard the plucking of a string, a harp string.

"Haydee." I muttered, turning to where she sat daintily.

"It's... that girl from the opera." Albert said.

"She's beautiful..." Franz mused.

"You're not gonna try and tell us that she's artificial too, are you?" Beauchamp said.

"Don't be rude! She's-"

"She is a doll named Haydee." The Count said, making us all turn to him. "A poor puppet who still lives, even after her soul has been stolen away. Haydee obeys my every whim and should I wish it, would not hesitate to take her own life." He said, curling his fist. He glanced down at me, reassuring me with his eyes.

"She means a lot to us both; she is very good to me as a friend and is good company to keep. Her music is lovely; if you're kind to her... maybe she'll let you listen." I said, smiling. Albert and the others looked captivated by her radiance.

"Don't be so surprised. This is the Count of Monte Cristo we're talking about. He renounced his soul ages ago. Am I wrong?" Beauchamp said bluntly, the Count merely tipped his hat. *THUMP*

'_**Le corps de mon ami est comme un navire vide, classé avec la fureur et la soif les plus pures. Écrasant la vie hors de ces assez idiots pour le traiter en ami. (My friend's body is like an empty vessel, filled with purest rage and thirst. Crushing the life out of those foolish enough to befriend him.)**_" The terrible voice spat in my head, I clutched my brow and clenched my eyes shut. Running a hand though my hair and rubbing my temple-

"Mademoiselle?" I looked up, blonde hair, Franz. "Are you alright? You've become so very pale." I nodded and raked back my hair.

"Yes, thank you Franz." He helped me out of the boat and we walked up to Haydee.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw the Count, smiling at us all.

"Welcome to our home. I am Haydee." The boys nodded at her.

"Who is that?" Beauchamp asked.

"His is Ali. Like Haydee, he is a noble doll that I own." Albert still looked a little unsure. "Haydee, the Viscount seems perplexed as to what you are to me." The Count said. I glanced at a familiar figure in the distance, her red hair wafting in the sea breeze. She looked... odd. Mina was staring out into the sea with such a strange expression upon her face.

"Excuse me for a few moments." I nodded at our guests and hitched up my skirt as I walked over to her on the grass. Her arms were filled with long stems of Haydee's beautiful flowers to put around the house at her request. "Mina!" I cried, she looked at me and smiled a little.

"Good morning Miss, is everything going well?" She said, I took her hand.

"Come and meet our new friends! I think you'll like them-" I stopped; she was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Miss Cutter, I have to clean and get these flowers prepared then displayed around the manor. I've got too much to do." She said, looking at our merry party by the shore.

"Mina..."

"You may live a lavished lifestyle Estelle, but even though we're friends I am still a servant of this house. I must do what my superior has ordered me to." Her eyes glanced at the Count. "Which is to remember my place in society." My hand slipped from hers and she bowed at me. "Good day Estelle." She said, before turning around and walking back to the manor. I stared after her, her shoulders were hunched and she looked like she was crying.

'Mina, perhaps... we should think of our places. Except for you... you've always been my best and dearest friend. Come to your senses.' I thought.

"Mademoiselle!" I turned around, Albert was waving at me. They were already seated in the boat to continue their tour. I walked back down to the boat.

"Be careful." A soft voice said, I looked at Haydee. Music was flowing from her harp.

"I'm sorry?"

"Danger lurks around these golden halls, future encounters may take a turn for the worst." She whispered, I turned back to the boat and the Count took my hand.

"Watch your step my dear." He purred, raising my hand to his lips. I grinned and took my seat, just as Baptistin started to move the boat again.

"The people of Paris are corrupt!" Maximilien said coldly, we all gasped. After a heated discussion about marriage of the upper classes, he had finally snapped.

"Maximilien, you're going too far! I demand you take that back." Albert cried.

"I can't do that."

"Paris has more than its fair share of honest, upright people! Take back what you said!" His finger was pointed accusingly at Maximilien.

"I can't do that." Maximilien didn't budge. My eyes widened at the rush of gleaming blade, fury in Albert's eyes.

"Take it back!"

"I can't."

"Albert, please!" I cried.

"Stop it Albert!" Franz said, trying to persuade his best friend. I got up and grabbed the Count's arm, he looked at me.

"If you are expecting me to do something my dear, I'm afraid that I'm going to disappoint you." He said, I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a gloved finger on my lips. "Their anger is fuelled by the flames of youthful foolishness but I will stop them." He turned to Albert, blocking his blade with his jewelled cane. "This won't do!" Albert looked at him in surprise. "It is unseemly for one party to draw his sword while the other does not." The Count said.

"Count..."

"It appears to me that each of you is steadfast in your opinion. As we are at the sea, perhaps we pirates should act the part... and have a duel?" My face crumbled and I closed my eyes.

'Un... believable.'

We all stood upon the shore, watching at Albert and Franz took up their blades.

"The time is high tide, the place is the ship's bow and the weapons are bare blades! Come on gentlemen!" Baptistin shouted. I wrung my hands tightly, watching as the two of them took their positions.

"It's hard to believe that there are still people in this day and age who'd fight a duel over love." Beauchamp said, raising his camera.

"Is this any time to be joking? Those swords are real!" Franz shouted.

"And the water down there is teeming with sharks that are thirsting for human blood!" Baptistin said eagerly. I turned to the Count, gripping his cloak.

"You have the authority to stop this! Why won't you say something?" I growled at him, he looked on at Albert.

"Count, what are you trying to do?" Franz cried.

"Sea voyages are accompanied by their own entertainment. I expect that Monsieur Albert is thirsting for stimulation of this sort." The Count said, I walked over to Franz and looked at his painful face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, he gave a half smile and we all looked to the youths who were about to commence their battle. Bertuccio blew a horn and they flew at each other, my heart pounded in my chest. We watched silently as they duelled, Albert glared at him, his sword to Maximilien's back.

"Take back what you said!"

"You poor, sad people..." Maximilien said, before leaping over Albert and taking control. "The purer the heart, the keener the blade. You aren't capable of defeating me." Maximilien said, trying to talk Albert into surrendering.

"Shut up!" I gasped as I heard ripping clothes, blood dripping down Albert's arm. They fought on and on, exchanging blows and neither of them were ready to give up. I wrapped my arms around the Count, trying to use my powers of female persuasion.

"Please... Excellency. Do something!" I whimpered, not wanting to see my new friends acting in such a terrible way. He didn't falter for a second; I struck him hard in the chest. "Make them stop! This fight is pointless and selfish." I cried, he blinked and wrapped his hands over my shoulders and spun me around.

"Observe." He muttered, Albert's sword was gone. The duel was surely over, Maximilien held his sword ready.

"You have lost, Monsieur." Maximilien said, looking at us observers before walking towards us. The Count tensed up for a second, I looked at Albert... his angry and upset face wasn't a good sign.

"Hey! Hold it!" He ran at Maximilien, my eyes widened as he flipped Albert over his shoulders and he went slipping off the side. I screamed in surprise and Franz turned white.

"Albert!" We ran over to the edge and looked down, I felt my eyes water. Franz took a step to rescue his best friend.

"Don't! There are sharks down there!" Maximilien held him back.

"This is a nightmare..." Franz muttered painfully.

"Indeed it is." I gasped and watched as the Count glided just in front of us, I clutched my hand to my lips. "This is a dream. All is but a waking dream." He said mysteriously, Baptistin ran after his cape and hat as I watched my beloved dive in after Albert.

"Count!" I cried, my heart in my throat. I felt Bertuccio's hand on my shoulder and he looked at me with sympathy.

"You and I both know that he will save Viscount de Morcerf. They will be fine, don't worry Miss Cutter." I wiped my eyes and watched curiously as the sharks seemed to flee and we all moved to inside the manor, I ran to the bar and fixed myself a large and strong drink. Offering one to Franz who gladly accepted, Maximilien was sitting down on one of the couches with his head in his hands. I bit down on my lips and poured him some water, giving one glass to Baptistin and the other to Maximilien. I walked back over to Franz, taking his hand to comfort him but he moved away.

"Albert will be alright Franz... he's with the Count and they'll be ok." I said.

"What do you mean he's ok?" Franz snapped. "The Count plays with people's lives and toys with their emotions and their desires. As though this were all some great game of chess to him and we're his pieces to control!" He shouted, I frowned at him but a part of me knew he was right. I put down my glass and stared out into the sea, hoping with all my heart that the man I loved was safe and that he had rescued Albert.

"If he is as terrible as you say... would he have saved my life?" I asked Franz, he gasped and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Estelle?" Beauchamp pulled out a pen and notepad but Maximilien made him put it away.

"I did tell you that my step mother was jealous of how popular and beloved I had become among Parisian society. That same love cost me dearly; she almost beat me to death." I said. Then smiling a little, Franz's mouth was slack. "Dear Mina called the Count and he rescued me and brought me to live here, where I would be safe from the bad people in this world."

"Now that your step mother is bedridden, have you thought about going back home?" Beauchamp asked. My eyes darted to the door as it opened.

"I haven't given it much thought..." I said. Bertuccio stepped inside and bowed.

"His Excellency has just informed me that Monsieur Albert is safe and will be back in the mansion in a few minutes, I will call some cabs to escort you home." He said before leaving the room. We all gave a sigh of relief and went to look at the setting sun; the artificial sky looked even more beautiful in the dark. I stood next to Franz and looked at him.

"Once again... I'm sorry for what happened tonight." I whispered, Franz smiled a little.

"You really don't need to apologize for everything he does." Franz said. I sighed and looked out to the sea, the golden stars and constellations glittered above us.

Our guests left and I turned to look at the Count, he smiled at me.

"I will be retiring to my room now, goodnight Excellency." I said, he kissed my hand and looked at me under his long eyelashes. I tried to take my hand away but he held it tight, my heart raced.

"Are you... angry with me my dear?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No. I'm not angry with you." He released my hand and I moved to the door to my chambers, pausing for a few seconds. "I'm just disappointed." I slept alone that evening.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

It was about one in the afternoon, I was curled up in the library and a large book was open on my lap 'Historical Names of Today'. Next to my chair was a large pile of discarded books, I was desperate to find that name! It came up far too often to merely be coincidence... Gankutsuou. I had sketched some pictures of the eyes to jog my memory; it was clearly evil from what I had dreamt and heard in my head. I groaned in frustration and added that book to the pile, getting up from my comfortable seat again and climbing the ladder to the top shelves. I ran my hand over the books and texts, either made of leather of digital books.

"Surely there must be something that mentions it!" I sighed, getting down from the ladder-

I stopped. Turning to my left and looking straight at a small section about other cultures and customs. My hand was drawn to a book with no title, bound in black leather with gold and silver laid into it. Pulling the book out from its place I sat down on the bottom of the wooden ladder, opening it up. 'Occult Demons of Eastern Space and Beyond' I carefully flicked through it, it was so old that pages were either missing or had disintegrated. Names like... Lokgammon, Nakioujio, Kastsujiinbo, Fleaurcareil popped up, they were terrifying monsters of folklore around the universe. Names that struck fear into my heart and made me feel cold even thought it was not.

Footsteps...

I gasped and ran back over to the table and gathered up all my sketches and notes. Shoving them into the book and hiding it under the lounge.

"Hello my dear." I smiled as the Count came into the library.

"How are you feeling? After your little swim yesterday, I was afraid you might catch a cold." I said. He walked closer to me, his eyes flickering to the pile of books by the chair.

"What have you been reading Estelle?" He picked up one of the books and turned it over, looking at the title. "'Historical Names of Today'? 'Famous Villains of the Modern Times'? What are you up to?" He asked, I bit down on my lip and looked away.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with Count; I'm just looking for something." I said. He smirked and cupped my chin, making me look into his hypnotic eyes.

"Come now... what harm is there in telling me?" He purred. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm looking for Gankutsuou, I've heard to too often to just be a coincidence." I said. His eyes suddenly darkened and his lips twitched, I froze. "Count? Is something wrong?" He closed his eyes and his jaw tightened.

"It was just a dream my dear. I told you that you needn't worry about such things..." He said, his tone sounded like he was about to snap, his voice was a low growl. "You shouldn't let things like that worry you; you have me to protect you." He said, wrapping his arms around me and resting his cheek on my head. I locked my arms around him, smiling softly into his velvet waistcoat. "Estelle?"

"Yes?"

"I will be busy these next few days, I will be purchasing some new property and I will not be able to spend that much time with you... unfortunately." He said softly, his voice changing to soft and warm again. His long fingers wrapped around one of my curls, teasing it between his fingers.

"You're a busy man. Don't worry; I'll make sure I'm occupied." I said.

"I was going to ask Baptistin to escort you and Mina to the Galerie la Fayette later this week, to buy a new dress for you as I am holding a gathering in the near future." He said. I looked up at him and smiled; he cupped my cheek and grinned wickedly.

"What's that look for?" He brushed his lips against my ear.

"I would love to see you in red." He purred. The Count's arm wrapped around my back and the other stroked my hair back.

"Oh really?" I asked, taking his face gently in my hands. "What about something... strapless?" I whispered, he chuckled and curled his hand around my neck. I let out a cry as we fell backwards onto the lounge.

Pinning me down against the printed silk, his lips met mine.

"Estelle. Why do you tease me in such ways?" He growled, I squeaked as his strong hand moved up my thigh, over the tight fit of my pants. His fingers toyed with the buttons of my pastel blouse; I leant up to kiss him again. The Count moved back a little, just beyond my reach and looked deep into my eyes. "The way you walk, your sweet breath, your..." He undid one button. "...flawless..." and another "...skin." He revealed my soft cleavage, I shuddered as he lowered him mouth to my neck. My head fell back against the pillow as his lips travelled down my chest, my fingers moved through his hair as he caressed my skin. I moaned as his arm locked around my waist and he sucked hard on my neck, teasing me with his fangs. Suddenly he found my perfect spot, sucking hard on my neck as I whimpered in pleasure.

"You're just as irresistible to me... Excellency." I whimpered. He moved to my face, our foreheads against each other and his hair made a veil around our faces.

"How so?" He purred, his arm released my waist.

"Well... it's your lips, your face, your body-" He smirked. "-your scent... but I think above all things, it's..." I gently caressed his cheek, he nuzzled my wrist. "... it's your eyes." He looked at me with those terrifyingly seductive eyes and I turned away. I felt him crawl over me, his icy breath sent chills down my spine. Suddenly he grasped at my throat; his teeth were clenched as his nails dug into my skin. We looked one another; his grip was relaxed but firm around my neck.

"Do you trust me Estelle?" He whispered, so softly that I could barely hear it. I looked back into his eyes, straining my neck so I could reach his lips.

"I-"

"Excellency."

We stopped. I turned bright red as Bertuccio stood in the doorway, his eyes averted. "Forgive me for interrupting but you're going to be late to your meeting with General Morcerf." He hesitated, but the Count pulled away from me. Instantly my hands reached my blouse and I fixed up my buttons.

"I will see you later tonight for dinner." The Count said. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, I blushed.

"Good luck with your meeting Count." I said. He smiled and left the room, the instant he was gone I reached for the book under the lounge. I sighed with relief as I saw it was still there, I opened the book back up and continued to read. Filling my head with such black knowledge, demons and monsters from across the stars. Kastsujiinbo the stone warrior who had slain a thousand aliens with his bare hands before selling his soul to the underworld, Fleaurcareil the phantom demon of adultery who lured wives into cheating on their husbands, Nakioujio the weeping princess who had her family slaughtered by a demon of darkness... but the next page had been torn out.

Looking around the corner of the door I saw that nobody was coming, making a quick dash to my bedroom I hid my notes and the book in one of the drawers of my dresser under the box with the diamond and emerald necklace.

'Why did he get so tense when I told him what I was doing? He looked as though he was about to strike me or something horrid like that.' I shut the drawer of my dresser, running my hands over the gilded wood. 'Who is Gankutsuou anyway?'

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

I let out a cry and clutched my head, bracing myself for the voice.

"_**Curiosité tuée cela chat… mais de l'autre côté. Tuer le chat peut libérer la colombe. (Curiosity killed that cat... but then again. Killing the cat may set the dove free.)" **_The voice said, and then it was gone. I wiped away a bead of sweat that made its way down my brow and sighed. I was very happy here with the Count but I couldn't help but think of what Beauchamp had asked me. __

"'Now that your step mother is bedridden, have you thought about going back home?'" Perhaps I should visit... I haven't seen them in such a long time. Later though, I was far too happy being here with the man I loved with all my heart.

**Drake's View-**

I clutched my bottle of... something strong. I didn't even care anymore, ever since the woman I loved ran away with that egotistical bastard of a man... if he was a man at all. It was a small gentleman's bar in the inner workings of Paris; I was throwing my money away to these girls who couldn't hold a candle to her.

"So this is where you lounge around now?" I looked up to see my best friend Lucas waltz his way in, shooing away a busty blonde woman who looked twice his age. "I must say that it's really quite pathetic Drake-boy, you set your sights on one woman and she rejects you. You need to start looking at **women**; there are thousands of young and beautiful women in Paris-"

"Then why couldn't the Count pick one of them?" I spat, taking a swig of my bottle and wincing. Lucas put his drink down at my table and handed me a newspaper.

"If you're a fan of the Count then check this out!" He said, throwing it down on the table. I looked at it blankly... then my eyes widened at the title.

**EXCLUSIVE!**

**Inside the Count of Monte Cristo's Subterranean Mansion and the Treasures Within**

"Let me see this!" I shouted, grasping the paper in my hands. Lucas rolled his baby blue eyes and sipped his drink.

_All inside the inner working of the Count of Monte Cristo, the entire mansion is filled with luxuries that mock the common man. Walls and statues made of gold and jewels and thousands of empty rooms for the few that live there. As far as I know, these people include the Count of Monte Cristo himself, the Count's two henchmen, a servant named Ali, a maid called Mina Braque and two beautiful young women named Haydee and Estelle Cutter._

"SHE'S LIVING WITH HIM?" I shouted, Lucas snorted out his drink. I turned the page and looked at the photos of the mansion, the golden walls and a huge artificial sea all beneath Paris. 'This is a thousand times grander than what I expected it to be. He has more wealth than all of Parisian society!' I kept reading, the writer told me how grand the house was and the odd appearance of Ali and this pretty girl called Haydee. Then I saw it... I instantly tore the photo out of the newspaper. Estelle smiling in a white dress, the sea behind her and the wind was tossing her hair. I read the paragraph next to the photo.

_The two young women of the household are Haydee and Estelle Cutter, both would be evenly matched in a beauty contest. Mademoiselle Cutter has made gossip headlines as the Count of Monte Cristo's partner as she not only comes from a wealthy background but rumours have speculated amongst the upper classes that she is a 'possession' of the Count._

I clenched my teeth. 'What?'

_Their physical attraction is clear when they are spotted rarely in public but one cannot help but wonder if she too... is a treasured doll that the Count keeps in his menagerie of expensive toys._

I shut my eyes and wrung the newspaper in between my hands, Lucas looked at me.

"Something wrong Drake-boy?" He asked, playing with a lock of his black hair. I saw red. HOW DARE HE!

"Yes. Everything is wrong. She's a prisoner in his golden cage, locked off from the rest of the world and living with a selfish pig. She should be with someone who loves her and cherishes everything she is!"

"Now where would we find such a guy...?" Lucas mocked.

"Don't talk like that. I bet he feasts on her blood while she sleeps or watches her bathe-"

"As opposed to you wanting to marry her then fuck her until her hips break." I grabbed his patterned shirt and snarled at him.

"Don't take that tone with me! You know nothing of love!" Lucas pushed me across the room and got to his feet, he was at least a foot taller than me and not the guy to pick a fight with.

"Neither do you! You lust after her because of her beauty; if you loved her then you would be satisfied knowing that she's happy with the Count." I growled and grabbed the newspaper and pushed away the drapes that blocked the exit. Lucas followed after me closely, anger reading in his face. "Don't do anything stupid Drake! You'll regret it." He shouted as I got into a taxi.

'I will do something... but I know I won't regret it.' I thought. The taxi sped into the night as I pondered what to do to prove my love to not only Estelle but to the Count too.

To prove that I was the man for her.

To become the knight to save the maiden from the terrifying demon.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

The next day the Count was out doing business with the Danglars and I sat on the balcony with Haydee; the two of us playing our favourite instruments as we listened to the lap of the waves against the walls. Ali put down a silver tray with two tall glasses filled with delicious tropical juice.

"Thank you Ali." Haydee said softly. We took our glasses and Ali disappeared again, I looked out at the sea.

"I think that we are blessed Haydee." I mused.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, lowering her glass.

"To live in such a wonderful place, to be surrounded and cared for by wonderful people..." I said softly, lowering my sunglasses to the bridge of my nose. "Don't you think Haydee?" I asked. She smiled gently and looked out into the sea.

"I think that if you suffer a life filled with misfortune and pain... is a few moments of happiness too much to ask?" She said, plucking a string on her harp. I nibbled my plastic straw and clutched my glass, glancing over at her tranquil face.

"Haydee..."

"Mmm?" She continued to play her harp.

"What was your life like? Before you met the Count?" Her music stopped, her face was covered by her elegant fringe.

"It was... It was..." Her voice cracked. I got off my deckchair and took her hand, looking at her face. Huge tears were rolling down her face, her lip was trembling.

It was an all too familiar face, a young woman in tears.

I sat next to her on her deckchair, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"...horrible." Haydee shuddered in my arms. I clung to her tightly, remembering the way that Mina comforted me when I wept.

"I'm sorry Haydee. I shouldn't have said anything." I muttered into her ear. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I felt her rest her smooth cheek on my shoulder, her tears seeping into my shirt.

"Estelle, the Count told me that he's taking you to the opera tonight." Haydee said. I pulled away and looked at her, she wiped her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"He asked me if I could come too." I tensed up. "Is that okay Estelle? I-I've wanted to go out for awhile..."

"Of course Haydee." She looked at me and smiled a little.

"Thank you Estelle! The Count is very dear to me and even though I've been spending lots of time with him, I would like to go out to the opera." She said sweetly. I got up and took my drink inside.

'What does she mean 'spending lots of time with him'? I've seen very little of him in the past few days... has he been spending all his spare time with Haydee?' I thought. The jealousy bug nipped at my heart, making me feel sick.

I held up two of my dresses, comparing them against my body. I frowned as neither of them were what I had in mind, we were going to the opera and I wanted to wear something special. Especially since Haydee was coming with us, I wanted the evening to stand out. I heard a tapping at my chamber door.

"Come in." I said. Mina stepped inside, carrying a huge white box with a large black bow. My face lit up and I walked up to her.

"His Excellency has asked me to help you get ready for tonight's opera." She said, handing me the box.

"Thank you Mina." I took the box from her, it was heavy. I put it down on my bed and tugged at the thick black ribbon. "How have you been?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder. She was running a finger over my beautiful necklace the Count gave me, she smiled at me.

"Alright, Estelle. I've been thinking about what I said the other day-" My mind drifted away as I opened up the box, my eyes widened as I looked inside. I carefully lifted up the dress; it was so soft and beautiful. Taking it out of the box I held it up against my towel-wrapped body, it fell to the floor and seemed to be made out of lots of layers and straps. It was black, which contrasted beautifully against my skin and the opals it was adorned with shimmered in the dim light. "Estelle?" I looked around.

"Sorry Mina." I said quickly, running my hands over the expensive fabric. Mina walked up to me and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"That's amazing! It must be from one of the designers of Janina or some other planet from Eastern Space!" She said. I placed the dress on the bed and walked behind a silk screen, dropping the towel and slipping on some black underwear. Leaving the bra in the drawer, it wasn't necessary. "I think he spoils you." Mina said. I shrugged from behind the screen.

"I don't think so; he likes taking me out and seeing me in different things..." I stepped out from behind the screen to see her mutter something, her face covered by her hair. "What was that Mina?" I asked, my breasts were hidden by my hands. She looked up and forced a smile.

"Nothing Estelle. Let's figure out how to get this on." She laughed. I knew that laugh... it was when she was pretending to be okay when she was lying through her teeth. I pushed this out of my mind and Mina picked up the dress.

"HOW DO WE GET THIS BLOODY THING ON?" Mina growled under her breath. I looked like I had a lot of expensive cuttings wrapped around my body, barely covering me and we were both red in the face.

"What in the world are you two doing?" I turned a thousand shades redder.

"Excellency!" Mina cried, instantly bowing. I covered my body up with the dress, bowing my head to try to hide my face.

"Do you require some assistance Miss Braque?" He asked, already dressed to go. Mina straightened up and looked at him.

"Shouldn't a gentleman knock before entering a lady's chambers?" Mina asked, her eyes were a little dark. The Count gave her a strange look and waved his hand at her.

"You are dismissed Miss Braque." Mina gave a half-curtsy and left the room. The Count placed a small box on my bed, and then smirked as he looked at me. "You really have no idea how this dress is supposed to look, do you?" He said. I clutched the dress tighter to my bosom and shook my head.

"I have a hard enough time with outfits from Earth, let alone Eastern Space." I said, walking over to my full length mirror. He chuckled and walked behind me, lifting one of the straps. I smiled as the reflection showed me alone, making the strap appear that a phantom was holding it.

"Do you want me to help you?" He said softly, his lips against my ear. I nodded and let the material drop, it still covered my body... but barely.

He ever so slowly moved the straps around, instructing me to move my arms or my legs when needed. His hand moved slow and sensual over my skin, making goose bumps erupt. I watched as he took me in his strong, caring hands; moving the dress so it fitted perfectly on me. The skin of my chest was exposed but covering my breasts, a huge cluster of opals was in the middle of my chest, long bell sleeves of see-through black fabric covered my arms and more opals adorned my hands, a long slit up the front of the dress exposed my thighs and the train of the dress caressed the floor.

"Do you like it Estelle?" He purred. I rested my hand on his and looked up at him.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful it is." I said. He removed his hands and I sat down at my vanity, applying smoky eyes and pale lipstick. "I'm glad Haydee's coming tonight too. She hasn't been outside in a very long time and I think it'll do her a world of good." I said, running the lipstick slowly over my lips. Movement behind me...

"Indeed." I put the lipstick away. "Turn around for me." I swivelled around in the chair, my breath caught as I saw him on his knees before me. A little red box was next to him.

"Count?" I whispered.

"Give me your foot." He said. A small smirk was on his face, I extended my right leg first. His gloved hand took my ankle, the other opened the box. Inside was a pair of shoes and some stockings, the shoes seemed to gleam in the candlelight.

"Are those for me too?" I asked. He nodded and took one of the stockings out, my heart pounded. "I-I can do it-"

"No." I looked at him. His eyes gazed up at me, his hand moved down my calf. "Let me..."

I watched as he encased my foot in black silk; very, very slowly he unrolled the rest of the stocking. His hands moving up my leg, watching as more and more skin was revealed to him. I shuddered as his hand stroked my inner thigh, my knuckles turned white. He snapped the stocking into place, his smile widening as I clamped my thighs tighter. A tiny diamond adorned a little bow at the top of the stocking; he did the same for the other leg. This time... his lips were less than a centimetre away from my skin; pleasure invaded my system as he kissed the very top of my thigh.

"Count..." I moaned. His hands slowly caressed my leg and I instantly folded the revealing dress back over my body.

"Shy little thing aren't you?" He said, looking up at me and reaching for the shoes. "Skin as white as snow..."

"Eyes like fire and gold..." I said. He revealed the shoes to me, my heart leapt. They were made of glass! Black tinted glass with shimmering opals adorning them, high heeled and very fairytale-like. He took my foot again, slipping the shoe on.

"Scent as sweet as a forest in spring..." I turned my foot, examining the shoe. He slipped the other one on, removing his hands from my legs. Suddenly he took my hand and made me rise to my feet, he made my arm drape around his shoulder.

"A smile to make a lady's heart tremble..." I whispered. Our lips almost met, I lowered my hand to his coat and smiled at him. He pulled something out of thin air. It was a slivery headband with a single tear-shaped opal dangling from it. With a flourish he placed it gently on my head, the opal dangling between my eyebrows. He reached out and cupped my chin, my eyes closed. Slowly he ran his thumb over my bottom lip, his cool breath danced across my cheeks.

"Lips... as soft... and as pink... as the sunsets on the Imperium..." He closed the gap. His arms wrapped around me and mine 'round him, caressing his strong shoulders and back. Parting my lips with his devil tongue he slowly traced my pink mouth, I moaned softly.

"I love you." I moaned, he smirked and tilted me back. His tongue sensually danced with mine, his hand cupped the back of my head and deeper he kissed me. I tilted my head as his kiss became fiercer and more passionate, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my body locked against his. A low growl came ripping from his throat as his hand caressed my side, his thumb touching the side of my breast. Suddenly he pulled away, one hand still behind my back. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"In my hand is the strap that holds this entire dress together." I froze. His eyes were low-lidded and he lifted me back on my feet. "If you so desire..." I lowered my arms from his neck. "... I can pull this and we can forget about going to the opera." He purred, his forehead against mine. "It's up to you my dear." He said. I looked away and blushed, but my mind was made up.

"... we-we should go to the opera." I said. He instantly lowered his hand and instead went to my dresser, pulling a long hooded cloak out. "When we finally... I mean when we..."

"Make love?" He said, wrapping the cloak around me. I blushed and he pecked me on the neck playfully, entwining my fingers with his.

"Yes. I think I will know when the timing is perfect. Then I'll let you know." I said. He spun me around and kissed the top of my hand, reaching out to my chest.

"Very well my dove. Let's go, I'm sure Haydee is wondering where we are." He said. He pressed a few of the opals and the fabric of the dress rippled, several long strips that trailed behind me came to life. Wafting in an invisible wind, like the sails of a ship. "I'm sure this is a night that we won't forget..." He said, taking my arm and we walked to the carriage. My heart still pounded from his sensual, powerful magic.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

I clutched the cloak that Count had given me, it was very cold outside so I welcomed the comfort. Haydee was sitting silently in the carriage, playing with a curl of hair between her fingers. My eyes flickered to the window, where we were just starting to arrive outside the opera house. Hundreds of people were chatting outside, women wearing the height of fashion and the men whose names alone were worth millions. The carriage came to a halt and I braced myself, digging my nails into the cloak.

"Shall we go?" The Count asked to Haydee and me. I nodded and we all got out of the carriage, the Count held Haydee and I close to him. Feeling safe in his embrace as I saw the crowd that surrounded us move in for a closer look. Now that the Count had hit the tabloids, his popularity in Paris had gone up tenfold. The opera was to start shortly, so everyone was starting to follow us inside.

We went inside the opera house, some gentlemen moved towards us. They took the Count's hat, cane and coat... then they moved to Haydee and I. She gave me a little nervous look, but she followed my example and allowed them to remove the cloaks. The crowd looked on as our slender, delicate bodies were revealed by our dresses. Glancing over at Haydee's dress, it was very similar to mine but it was white, which complimented her dark hair. The Count gently took our hands, leading us through the crowd towards our private box. The crowd parted and we walked through, the other aristocrats sighed at us and a small part within me adored the attention. We reached the Count's box and we all went inside.

The curtains opened dramatically, the opera house was filled with people and all of their attention was on us. I looked at the crowd through half-closed eyes, a dreamy expression on my face. The Count's fingers were entwined with mine as we all looked out at the rest of the audience for tonight's opera.

'It's almost as though _we've_ become the show tonight.' I thought. I saw the Count wave a little, my eyes turned to Albert and I smiled at him. Even from this high up, I could tell he was blushing. The Count's hand suddenly clenched mine, I looked up at him and my lips parted in surprise. "Excellency?" I whispered. His eyes were fixed on something, I followed his gaze. His gaze was on the lovely Mercedes Morcerf, she was looking up at him in a similar surprised expression. Haydee looked to the Morcerf's box as well, here eyes turned from soft and whimsical to...

Terrified.

"Oh my... that's the man..." She whispered. Her body was trembling and her eyes were wide with panic.

'Is she having some kind of panic attack?' I thought, moving towards her a little. "Haydee?" I whispered, the Count and I looked at her shaking frame.

"Haydee... what is wrong?" The Count muttered. She didn't answer... or was unable to. Her finger was pointed sharply at someone in the crowd; she was leaning too far forward over the box!

"That's the man who-" I let out a cry, her eyes rolled back. Falling like a feather in the breeze, her glittering dress started to fall apart.

"Haydee!" I cried and we rushed to help her. The Count got there first, seizing her around the waist to save her. My heart pounded as Baptistin and Ali rushed forwards and we all pulled her back, she fell back into the Count's arms. He cupped her white cheek, looking at her carefully... almost lovingly.

"Estelle." I looked up at him, his eyes were on me.

"Y-Yes Count?"

"We will take Haydee home; Bertuccio will stay here with you." He said. Scooping Haydee's limp body carefully in his arms, Ali wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

"Alright..." I whispered, moving closer to Haydee. I ran my hand over her trembling cheek; her skin was damp with sweat. "Make sure she recovers."

"Of course my dear, I bid you goodnight." The Count said. I sat back down, the curtains rose and the opera commenced.

I looked over my shoulder as the Count disappeared with Haydee, Ali and Baptistin. Clapping as the singer started his performance, my eyes washed over to where the Morcerf's were sitting. Mercedes was looking up at me, I shrugged a little and she gave a little half-smile back to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking around to see Bertuccio.

"Don't worry Estelle, Haydee will be fine." He said. I turned my eyes down and looked at the stage.

"I know. I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"What did she see that brought upon such a look of terror?" He turned his eyes away.

"I don't know." I sighed. "However, there is one thing I do know..." He smiled at me.

"What is it?"

"That dress looks really beautiful on you." I smiled and blushed a little; the room was dark so my cheeks were hidden.

"Thank you."

Together we watched the opera, I thoroughly enjoyed it and I think Bertuccio did as well. As everyone started to file out Bertuccio handed me my cloak.

"Thank you Bertuccio."

"I have sent for a carriage to take us back to the mansion." I sealed the clasp on the cloak, leaving my head and shoulders revealed under the violet velvet.

"Good, I want to check to see if Haydee's alright." I said. The curtains of the box were pulled back and we made our way out to the foyer.

My eyes widened and I froze, at the bottom of the stairs were photographers and journalists... a LOT of photographers and journalists.

"HEY! There she is!" Someone shouted, Bertuccio took my arm. Bulbs started flashing and I shielded my eyes, we went down the stairs and through the crowds. I looked at surprise at all of them, strangers taking hundreds of photos of me! We rushed through the foyer and down the steps of the opera house; Bertuccio supported me so I wouldn't trip.

"Why'd your lady friend take a tumble?"

"Swooning over the Count above the audience?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"What-"

"Why-"

"How-" We pushed through them, Bertuccio acting like a shield to protect me.

"Back off! Leave the girl alone!" He shouted, opening the door of the carriage. I stumbled inside, looking out at all of them. From every gossip magazine in Paris... to see me?

'Why would they want to chase after me? I'm the daughter of a man who owns a gold mining company!' I thought, the carriage sped off the second Bertuccio was seated next to me. I removed my opal headband and ran my fingers through my white blonde curls.

"Are you alright mademoiselle?" He asked. I nodded and looked out at the fading opera house, still packed with people and glowing with hundreds of beautiful lights.

"Why would they come after me? I'm no celebrity!" I muttered. Bertuccio chuckled; I looked at him, surprised. "What is it?"

"You're being courted by the richest, most mysterious and handsome gentleman in all of Paris. It's a perfect story in their eyes." I blinked.

"Funny, I never thought about us becoming anything more than just an ordinary couple. Now we're front page eye-candy." Bertuccio smiled.

"Don't worry Estelle, whenever you go out at least one of us will be with you to make sure you are safe." He said. I smiled at the reassuring comment, listening to the thundering horses hooves.

I moved swiftly to Haydee's room, my long dress flying behind me as I turned the corner.

"Haydee?" I muttered, tapping gently on her door. She didn't answer, so I stuck my head in and looked at her bed. My eyes widened as I saw the Count crouched by her side, the single light on her nightstand illuminated his lips on her forehead. My cheeks turned pink and I stepped back from the doorway, starting to disappear to my room-

"She is fine." I looked at him as he stood up and turned towards me.

"Was it anything serious?" I asked. He shook his head, still advancing towards me.

"She just had a little scare, that's all. Haydee was a little... overstimulated by so many people at one time." He said, I moved to the side so he could leave Haydee's chambers. "Tomorrow I have business to attend to; Miss Braque will escort you to the Galerie la Fayette where you may do whatever you desire. Buy a new dress for an upcoming gathering and enjoy yourself." The Count walked past me, disappearing down the dark hallway. I remained by Haydee's door for a few minutes, before going inside.

Haydee was paler than usual, a little sickly-looking but just needed a lot of rest. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed in a rainbow coloured nightdress, I moved over to her nightstand. I poured some water for her and placed the crystal glass by her bed-

"Estelle?" I jumped and looked at her. Slowly she opened her eyes, I smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said. She shook her head and reached for the water, I kneeled on the floor by her bed.

"How was the opera? I'm sorry that I couldn't stay." She said, turning on her side so she could look at me.

"It was good. The next time we go, I'll make sure that nothing spooks you!" I laughed half-heartedly. She smiled a little but her eyes were still downcast, she looked at me under her long eyelashes. "I'm going to sleep now, it's very late..." I got up and headed to the door.

"Goodnight Estelle." Haydee muttered. I paused a few steps from her bed, turning my head to the side so I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Haydee... I'm not going to ask you what you saw." I muttered. "Just know that if you want to talk about it, then I'm here for you." I let her sleep on it.

It was about two in the afternoon when I left the Count's mansion with Mina. Just outside his house, the Count's hands were wrapped around mine.

"Spoil yourself Estelle. The bill will be sent to me and I'll take care of it, you and Mina need this time alone." He said. I jumped up and kissed him gently, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I hope all goes well with you Count. Take care of yourself!" I said before jumping into the carriage with Mina. Mina smiled and the two of us rode to the Galerie la Fayette, excited to have some time with just us girls. The Count had taken the courtesy of letting them know that I would be coming so a security guard could make sure I was alright at all times.

We stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the beautiful shopping gallery, a man in black with a security pass came up to us.

"Are you Mademoiselles Estelle and Mina?" He asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Follow me please." We did as he said, entering the beautiful building. Mina stared up at the huge domed ceiling, intricately constructed with coloured glass which rained down upon us like a shower of stars. The Galerie la Fayette was busy with people, both upper class and middle. I looked around, seeing people trying on designer shoes and being sprayed with the most intoxicating of perfumes. The security guard led us to an elevator, plated with silver with a small sign on it 'To the Private Gallery'. "This way ladies..." He said, the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Mina looked a little unsteady as the elevator took off, going higher and higher. Towering above all of the other shoppers, making them seem so small compared to us.

"What is the 'Private Gallery'?" Mina asked. The security guard glanced at her and then looked back to the elevator controls.

"The Count of Monte Cristo has booked a private chamber, all your needs will be taken care of." He said. I smiled as we almost reached the spectacular domed glass roof, the elevator stopped at the top balcony. Slowly the doors opened and revealed a frustrating sight, photographers were waiting eagerly for Mina and I. Bulbs flashed as the security guard kept them away from us, Mina started to squirm as the guard led us past them all. The guard led us to a door plated with gold, opening the door for us.

"Thank you Monsieur." I said. Mina and I went inside; the guard closed the door behind us.

"Wow..." She muttered. I dropped my bag. The room was very large, colourful mannequins wearing the latest fashions encircled two gold and magenta lounges. In the centre of the room was a large table where tea, hot chocolate and cakes were set out before us. On shelves were accessories, perfumes and beauty counters.

"It's beautiful!" I said, twirling around the room. Walking over to a large window I looked out, we were just under the dome and looking down on all the other shoppers.

"It has to be." We turned around. A beautiful woman with long, black hair in a black suit entered the room. Her badge said her name was Neika. "This room is for people who enjoy a little more seclusion when shopping here, it is used for royalty, celebrities and public officials." She said. I smiled as she moved closer to me; Mina sat down on one of the lounges and poured tea for the three of us. "So you're Mademoiselle Estelle Cutter... oh I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!" She said sweetly. From her pocket she drew a remote, clicking a button on it. A wall opened, revealing seven mirrors and a red velvet pedestal. Another wall opened and hundreds of rolls of fabric appeared, she smiled at me. "Shall we get to it Mademoiselle?" She asked.

"Yes please!" I said, stepping onto the pedestal. I only hoped the man I loved was having almost as much fun as I was.

**Count's View-**

**Villefort Mansion, Greenhouse-**

My hand clasped Madame Villefort's shoulder; the greenhouse was hot and full of layered fragrances.

"One more thing..." I said, she gasped. "There is a beauty to those who have been captivated by poison's charms." Her hand gently touched mine, unsure of how to react to my advances. Gently I pulled her into an embrace, her heart fluttered so wildly against her chest it was almost hypnotic. I stepped away from her, slipping my hand into my pocket. Drawing from it the tool of Villefort's demise, a gift for his lovely wife. "This trinket is commonly referred to as a Borgia Ring." The purple stone glistened as Héloïse took it from me, her eyes were drawing everything in. "Come. Press on the stone and see what happens." The deadly spike appeared. "It is said that Lucrezia Borgia used these to dispatch countless people." I looked over at her, she was completely entranced. 'This is far too easy, it's almost dull.' I thought. "And among her victims was her own husband..." I turned to her. "That ring belongs to you, Madame." I said softly to her. Gently wrapping my arms around her, she put up no resistance... no woman could.

"I'm so happy..." She sighed.

"It is nothing, a mere getting-acquainted gift from a new friend..." I purred in her ear. I trailed my lips down her neck, sending chills down her spine and setting her nerves aflame. She moaned softly as my hand reached her soft chest, caressing the fabric of her dress.

'_**La belle âme!(The beautiful soul!)**_' Gankutsuou cried in my head, I turned and grinned. My eyes locked with his through the binoculars, Albert fell backwards then sprinted off; fleeing like the little boy he was.

I turned my attention back to Madame Villefort. Her eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks were aflame with lust, gently I ran my hand down her throat. The lightest touch made her tremble, she was so wonderfully sensitive. My hand slip back up to her scarlet face, tracing the curve of her parted lips.

"Are you alright Madame?" I whispered. She nodded and I felt her tongue glide over my finger, my teeth nipped at the exposed skin of her neck. 'I wonder if that bastard Villefort has ever touched her like this...?' I thought. Her hands took mine and pressed them to her collarbone, I could feel her racing heart. Her desperate, fearful, corruptible heart...

"E-Excellency?" She stuttered. My lips brushed a lock of hair by her ear.

"What is it my beauty?"

"T-That girl in the papers, with the white-blonde hair..." I paused, closing my eyes. "...she is your lover, isn't she?"

Gentle, alabaster arms wrapped around my waist and her eyes shimmered with tears. My frozen heart clenched...

"Why Count?" Estelle whispered, her grip tightening as tears rolled down her cheeks. Héloïse's blonde hair whitened and Estelle was now in my arms, giving me all the love and loyalty she had to offer... and my arms were around someone else.

I released Héloïse and she spun around to look at me, pressing her body to mine. Her heart still pounded and her eyes were just as lustful, on her finger was the Borgia ring.

"Well... Excellency?" She purred, she caressed my face with her ringed hand. Slowly she leaned in to kiss me-

"She is. I am sorry Madame; I should not have made such... advances on you." I said. Her lips still were half-pouted but she slid back down, making sure her breasts were pressed against me.

"Oh?" She asked. Héloïse smiled up at me, I let her delicate fingertip trace my lips. "Then why are you in a greenhouse with a married woman?" I closed my eyes, cupping her face between my hands. The warmth of her cheeks radiated through my gloves, I brought my face close to hers.

"Your loveliness drew me in like a bee to honey. I hope you can forgive me... Héloïse." I whispered, opening one eye. Imagining her face was not Héloïse's but instead were..._.hers._ I brushed my lips against her soft, pink, married lips. She froze for a few seconds and then melted under me. 'That'll shut her up!' I thought. Tilting her head so our kiss was deeper, her fingers toyed with my hair like a child. Slowly I released her; she sighed and looked up at me.

"Excellency." She muttered. I stepped back from her and I knew that everything was going according to my plan. "Feel free to stop by to visit... anytime." Héloïse purred, desiring more and more of my touch.

"I will keep that in mind, but for now... I must bid you good afternoon." I said, brushing her knuckles against my lips. We left the greenhouse together, leaving our dirty little secret behind in that room of glass and poison. Ali was waiting for me in the carriage, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"To the Galerie la Fayette, I will pick up Estelle and mademoiselle Braque on the way." I said. The carriage pulled away from the Villefort mansion, I heard a crackle over my earpiece.

"Benedetto has been successfully retrieved." I smiled and looked out the window. The sun was low and it was time to take the two ladies back home... I hoped that Estelle had found something in red. Red like the blush all over her shy body, red like the burning thirst in my heart... red like blood.

**Estelle's View-**

**Galerie la Fayette-**

I slowly turned around, fixing my hair into a bun as Neika tugged at the dress I was wearing.

'I hope the Count likes it...' I thought. The dress was a deep, dark red and strapless. It flowed behind me like a shimmering bloody waterfall but hugged my small chest, made with a corset to tighten my waist.

"Estelle you look so yummy in that!" Mina said, taking a mouthful of cake. Neika nodded, since she was holding some pins in her mouth and fixing my hem. Around us were a few bags of clothes, accessories and perfumes that Mina and I had chosen to purchase. I picked up a glass of champagne and looked out the window at the other shoppers, keeping an eye out for a gentleman with blue waves and a top hat.

"Did the Count say when he would be picking us up?" I asked Neika. Removing the pins from her mouth she turned to us.

"I cannot say, but it's getting late so he should be arriving soon." She said. Her bright eyes gleamed up at me in delight, finally finishing the splendid dress. Neika took the champagne glass from me and looked at Mina.

"Miss Braque?"

"Yes?'

"In the jewellery department, there are some long earrings made of twisted gold glass. Could you get them for me, I want to see if they'll look good with this dress." Mina finished her tea and excused herself. Neika started to pack up her sewing kit while I looked at the dress from every angle.

'The Count was right... red suits me...' I thought, blushing at the memory of that evening.

"You look even prettier in black..." A voice said. I looked around to see a strange smile on Neika's face.

"E-Excuse me?" She looked up at me and her liquid green eyes flashed.

"Forgive me my dear; I was talking to myself-"

"Will Miss Neika please come to the information desk...?" We looked up. "Miss Neika to the information desk, please?" She bowed at me.

"Please excuse me mademoiselle." I nodded and she closed the door behind her. I stepped down from the plush pedestal, slowly turning around and wrapping my arms around myself. I closed my eyes and smiled.

'Count... you're so good to me... so kind... so generous...' I looked at myself in the mirror, a figure was behind me.

I spun around, my eyes widened.

"Este..." He muttered, a smirk on his face.

"You!" I cried, stepping back in surprise. Drake was a few meters away from me; he cocked his head to the side.

"Nice to see you Estelle." I didn't move, he walked over to me very slowly. I held my hands close to my chest and looked at him, he wasn't looking at me the way he used to. There was no lust in his eyes... but something deeper. He gently took my hand and kissed it, my back was almost touching one of the mirrors.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping away from him quickly. My hand slipped from his and he looked at me darkly, but he straightened up and his eyes softened.

"I am sorry my love, but this was the only way that I could get to see you alone." I crossed my arms.

"How did you find me?"

"I waited outside the Count's home for you to go somewhere and then I followed you, waited in a cafe until it got late then called for the assistant that was attending to you." I shivered.

'I knew he wanted me... but this is too much.' I looked away and went to the table, where sweets and cold cups of tea were set out. "It's late Drake, you should go home. The Count will be here soon to pick me up." I said, lazily picking up a glace apricot and eating it.

"The Count..." I looked over at him. He was glaring at the floor, clenching a piece of paper in his fist.

"Drake?"

"IT'S THAT BASTARD COUNT THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS!" His eyes were blazing.

"What are you talking about?" He threw down the paper he had in his hand, revealing a familiar article. Beauchamp's inside scoop on the Count's underground palace.

"Is that what he does? Sends out his toys to get pretty new dresses..." My cheeks turned scarlet. "... just so he can tear them off? What a selfish pig!" He sneered.

"How DARE you!" I shrieked. "The whole time that I have been with the Count he has been a kind and gentle lover, he has never..." I froze. My mind raced...

'**"Estelle...I want to love you...and yet I want to break you apart." He pinned my hands above my head, and all I could do was look at him like a frightened deer. **

***THUMP***

**"Excellency?" **

***THUMP***

**"Estelle, forgive me but I can't hold back anymore-" He slowly began fumbling with his pants. **

***THUMP***

**"Excellency? Please-"'**

***THUMP***

"**EDMOND!"**

***BANG!***

I snapped back to reality, clutching my head.

"Never what?" Drake cried, I moved away from him as fast as I could within the confines of this damn dress! It suddenly seemed very, very tight, my chest heaved for breath. I yelped as I felt him grab my shoulders and spin me around, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"He's never said that he loves you..." I gasped. "I'm right... aren't I, Este?" I looked away, shivering as his hand was warm. Not what I was used to...

"You have no business in my affairs Drake... please leave..." I whispered. He sighed and I looked back at him, his face was just a little too close to mine.

"He's not good for you Estelle. You can be so naive; can't you see what he's really like?" I was surprised as I saw his eyes grow moist. "He keeps you in that underground palace, cut off from your family and he takes you out to parade you around like some kind of trophy!"

"Why do you even care Drake? All you have ever wanted from me is my body! I love him and nothing will ever change that!" I cried. His nails dug into my bare shoulders.

"I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU!"

Time seemed to stop.

All I could hear was the beating of our hearts.

"I-I'm supposed to be the knight in shining armour who saves the princess from the tower." He said, gritting his teeth. "Satine chooses the penniless writer at the end of 'Moulin Rouge!'... not the Duke...not the Duke..." He fell to his knees, hugging me around the waist. Pressing his face into my corseted stomach, I gasped for air. "...not the Duke..." I stepped back and he looked up at me, eyes burning at me with a feeling I couldn't read. I bit my lip.

"Drake." He smiled at me hopefully. "If you really loved me, then you would be happy in the knowledge that I have found the one for me." His face crumbled. "I honestly hope that you will find the one for you. Life isn't like the plot of some vintage film... I hope you can understand that." I knotted my fingers together and closed my eyes.

Suddenly he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around me and I started to scream.

"Please Estelle! I can see it in his eyes! He's evil! He cannot love!" I struggled in his arms, walking backwards in my very tight dress.

"Let me go! You're scaring me Drake!" I shuddered.

"We could live in a mansion by the sea; I have more than enough money for you to be happy! Please Estelle! Let me save you from him!" He shouted. I tried to hit him so he would release me, we kept moving backwards.

"I don't need saving-!" My ankle hit something, we both yelped and fell. I hit the floor hard, my brain rattled in my skull and my eyes rolled back.

"Estelle?" My mind drifted and everything faded to black.

**Drake's View-**

"Estelle?" She didn't respond. Carefully I brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face, her eyes were closed. "Estelle..." I sighed, my hand cupped her cheek. She was so close to me, I could feel the fabric of her dress against my shirt, her small, perfect breasts against my chest... the smooth skin of her neck gleamed under me. I leant in close; her breath was as sweet as the glace apricot she had just eaten. Slowly I brushed my thumb against her bottom lip, dipping a little further. I felt the tip of her tongue and my nail ran over her teeth. I lowered my face to hers, tilting my head so it fitted hers just right...

I felt something cold and hard slip underneath my jaw, tilting my head up and away from the girl of my fantasies. I glanced down and froze, it was a golden staff topped with a bright, shield-shaped gem.

"If you value your life... get...off...her." I didn't move. I may never get this close to her ever again! "Right... now." Very slowly I stood up, releasing Estelle and leaving her on the floor.

**Count's View-**

Monsieur Lee moved to the wall, looking over his shoulder as Ali picked up Estelle and wrapped her in her coat, carrying her carefully.

"Listen to my words boy..." I said softly. "If you ever come near her again, you will feel a wrath that will make the demons of hell envy me." A shiver ran down his spine. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded and I looked at Estelle in Ali's arms, catching a glance at the red of her dress. I smirked a little and we turned to leave, Miss Braque was waiting by the door. Suddenly she gasped and I felt something hit me in the back; I looked over at Monsieur Lee. A black leather glove was lying on the floor; his eyes were blazing at me.

"I challenge you!" He cried.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you challenging me for?" I asked.

"For her!" I couldn't help but smile.

"I think you know as well as I, that she has made her choice and it would be a pointless duel."

"Then you are not defending your honour?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It is my honour so I have every right to defend it."

"Then in my eyes, you are a coward!" I narrowed my gaze. He had gone too far.

"Excuse me?"

"Hiding behind Estelle, face me like a man so I may prove my love for her!" I sighed.

'He will continue to pester me like an insect until I give in...' Glancing at the unconscious Estelle for a few seconds, then I turned to Monsieur Lee. "Very well, what is the weapon of choice?"

"Rapiers. I will see you tomorrow at 10:00 am. In the fields to the south of the city." He growled. I nodded and we all turned to leave, a huge security guard stepped into the room. Walking over to Monsieur Lee, ready to throw him out.

'This duel will be all too easy. Estelle should come to see his fall, then he shall know that his honour can never be redeemed in her eyes.' The paparazzi parted for us as we went into my carriage, Estelle's head on my lap as we went back to my underground palace. Curling her hair around my fingertip, Miss Braque was looking at her intensely.

"He won't give up easily." I looked up at her.

"What makes you say that?" Her mouth twitched.

"I know more about her then you could ever hope to, I know that Drake is completely in love with her... deep, heart-wrenching love is difficult to destroy." She said, before looking out the window at the crowd. I looked back down at her, still knocked out but I knew she would revive by this evening.

'There is so much I do not know about her. Her past, her family... I only pray that she will be at my side when my true intentions are revealed.' My mind was heavy with revenge and anger... my lips still tasted like Madame Villefort's...


End file.
